The Girl with the Dragon Birthmark
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Elysabeth Baratheon never expected King Robert's latest stunt. She is to marry Jon Snow and bare the name Stark to appease him. When war break out she will have to defend her new husband to reclaim the North from those who wished to destroy his family. She will do it for the sake of her heritage 'Fire and Blood'.
1. Chapter 1

"We live in a wonderful world that is full of beauty, charm and adventure. There is no end to the adventures that we can have if only we seek them with our eyes open."- Jawaharlal Nehru

I do not own the Games of Thrones. Only OC.

Prologue

The wind blows calmly and swiftly through the gaze of the grass, trees, and the waters. Yet the wind had stop and came to nothingness. The stars in the sky had disappeared in a pitch black of darkness. Not even a moon had shown itself brightly in the dead of night.

All seemed a quiet night for the realm. Not a sound of the birds or wind in the air. It was as if the whole world stood perfectly stilled. For the unexpected event that is coming. Until…

 **BOOM!**

A bolt of thunder and lightning struck down from the heavens. The winds form into three twisters down to the waters.

It came from a storm. Some Bards had played a song that they called, "A Reborn dragon of storm" or the coming of a 'stormborn'.

The clouds had gathered around on the single location.

The place called, Dragonstone.

 **Location: Dragonstone**

Outside of the walls came crashing down on them, hard blown winds that you can even hear them. Their castle walls shaking with their quakes, windows had been shut tight and waves crashing down on their currents shores.

 **Stannis Baratheon**

Dragonstone current lord is Lord Stannis Baratheon, Masters of Ships and Brother to King Robert Baratheon. He is known a stone cold exterior and is known to be a very stern military man. He is pacing himself when he receives the news that his wife is in labor. He was shamefully dishonored by Robert Baratheon, King of the seven kingdoms and his older brother.

He had Stannis striped him from Storm Ends as its heir passed him to Renly Baratheon, and given him to Dragonstone. He made him married Selyse Florent for duty, but Robert soiled their wedding night by bedding her cousin named Delena Florent, whom she bore Robert, a bastard son Edric Storm.

However, on the bright side they have been conceived on their wedding night. It was odd that it was during a beautiful full moon and stars were bright that they even were reflecting on the sea vision.

Now Stannis is currently waiting for the arrival of his child whether it is a son or a daughter. He is not worry about having a first daughter being born because they are still young and will have sons soon after. If their daughter is healthy and strong, then there is hope for the next child will be a son.

However, her screams didn't make anything better because they are currently experiencing a powerful storm. Hearing his wife screams gave him few winces on her pain in each time.

'I hope everything's okay.' He thought

 **Selyse Baratheon**

Selyse cries out in pain and her body is exhausted as it trembles through her pain. It is so much painful that she has to go through. She is sweating and gasping for air when she felt another hit on her lower back.

Cressen is the Maester of Dragonstone is doing everything he can to ease the pain. But all he can do is get the baby out.

"Lady Selyse, it's time to push now." She nodded her head as she push while she screams in agony.

She desperately prays to the Gods both old and new that her baby is not dead or deformed. No matter what she will keep her head up and face it.

"Milady you're doing fine." One midwife said. As she damps her forehead with her cloths and whispers encourage words. Many of the midwives including Maester Cressen are encouraging her.

 _They're right. I can't give up now. I am Selyse Baratheon. My husband family words, "Ours is Fury."_

So, Selyse sits up a bit, square her shoulders and took a minute to breathe in order to push. So she did push.

She screams in agony, but didn't stop pushing her baby out.

"Oh milady, I can see its head coming!" Maester Cressen praised her. He continues his job to help Selyse bring her baby into the world. It was most unbearable pain she has to go through. She most likely blames her lord husband on giving her this child. She is cursing him on making her go through her pain alone. She remembers her old septa once said, _"It is a sign for a strong, fierce and untamable warrior."_

She always thought that it was 'excuse her language 'horseshit' and believe it was a saying on going through pregnancy….but now she believes it.

She continues pushing her baby, her tears mixed in her sweat while her body jolted at the sound of thunder outside. She felt that her baby is scared, but Selyse wants to assure her child that she is here.

 _Its' alight, my little one. I'm here._ She thought to her baby.

She gives out a one final loud screams that was drowned by a final thunder that had struck down. Then the storm had suddenly stops.

No one single sound until wails of a baby cries. It sounded strong and healthy. Selyse felt relief from all that pain. She began to cry at that sound of her little warrior. They all fussed over her baby and gotten it cleans for her.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She needed to see her baby. She has to know if it's a boy or a girl. She must know.

"What is it? Is everything alight?" Selyse asked fervently fear for her baby.

"A girl. You have a girl." Cressen said joyfully. Selyse was shocked and admitted to herself that she was a bit disappointed at the fact that it was not a boy, but a girl.

She had hoped for a son, but never the less she wants to see her little girl. If she is more Baratheon looks or Florent looks?

"Give her to me. Please." She demands it. She reaches out for her baby girl. She wanted to see her first born daughter.

Maester Cressen smiling at her lightly has given her daughter and she had seen her baby girl. She gasped in excitement and brought an actual smile on her face. She could tell that her daughter is going to be a true beauty.

There is nothing Florent in her, but more Baratheon. She has a dark brunette hair is black as night, her skin is milky white, her lips is red as blood. Now she is curious about her eyes. Is it Florent or Baratheon's eyes?

Her child opens her eyes and is a grey storm in them. Selyse is truly pleased with the result.

She brought forth a perfect daughter from their union, from herself and her lord husband of Dragonstone. A daughter is more Baratheon in her than Florent. She is pleased with herself that her daughter is going to bring a good match by her husband. She guarantees it.

She softly cooed her daughter and gently rocky her smoothly. However, she noticed something on her daughter's body on her shoulders it's a Dragon, but not just any dragon. The Targaryen Three-Headed Dragon sigil. It is color black. A birthmark.

Selyse began to fear for her daughter's life.

' _What if the King heard of her?'_ She thought about and her face began to pale at the thought of her little girl being executed. Everyone knows King Robert hated the Targaryen and refers Crown Prince Rheagar Targaryen children as Dragon spawn. No, she won't let that happened. Not without getting passed herself first. No one shall bring harm to her daughter.

"Bring my Lord husband." She had commanded Maester Cressen.

"I will inform Lord Baratheon now." Cressen said as he nodded to her then he left. All the midwives are cooing at the newborn baby.

One of the midwives opens the window, but she wasn't expecting this sight.

"Milady! The storm just stops!" she shouted.

Selyse looked at the window far bit. Her eyes widen bit that it is true. The storm itself has stop and the moon is big with its light had shown brightly and stars a fallen from the skies. She was awed at it. It was as if there has never been a storm. That if this whole world is reborn.

She heard her baby gurgles and trying to reach her hand outside. She is flaying her arms around to want to reach to the stars and grab it.

"Are you trying to grab few stars, sweetling?" she giggles a bit. A true wonder aren't you.

Stannis Baratheon enters her chambers and saw her buddle. He calmly walks towards them and Selyse nervously lifted up her daughter for him to hold. He grabs hold on his daughter and she saw something that surprises everyone, he actually smiles at his daughter. Her daughter simply giggles at him.

He looked at her with an over-protective father look as he glances at his new born daughter. His daughter eyes' revealed which it is a grey storm. Her eyes were full of curiosity when she looked around the room.

"I am sorry that it is not a son. I…" She apologizes, but Stannis won't let her.

"No, we are still young and our daughter proves that we will have healthy sons and other daughters soon." Stannis firmly, yet gently rebuked her about it. He continues looking adorably at his daughter while Selyse firmly nodded her head, whole heartily agreeing.

Stannis noted her daughters shoulder and he was shocked at the results. She bears the Targaryen sigil as a birthmark. Maester Cressen told him this.

"I believe that this could be from your grandmother who was also Targaryen. Perhaps this will calmly dissolve the Targaryen loyalist towards Baratheon's." Maester Cressen stated.

"I will not going to convince my brother Robert to name her Targaryen, so that he could kill her." Stannis anger voice to his displeasure of it. He will kill Robert for even thinking of killing his daughter, even if people will brand him as _'kinslayer'._ So be it!

"No, milord. I mean to say name her on Valyrian name, but keep the Baratheon name. By convincing his grace that this is his niece by blood and no harm will come to her. With your daughter existence will bring the end of hostile." Measter Cressen reasoned with Stannis again.

Both Stannis and Selyse had thought about it. Maybe their daughter could bring the seven kingdoms more smoothing hostilities from other houses since they are still Targaryen loyalist out there.

"Very well." They both said together as they both looked down on their daughter together. So they thought of possibility name.

Elysabeth

"Hmmm….Elysabeth Baratheon first of her name." Selyse said while nodding her head.

She like how the sounds of that.

Even Stannis agreed with it.

Little Elysabeth Baratheon.

Elysabeth Stormborn.

So many names she will be given and now it was up to the Gods to decide her fate.

 **Well that's all folks. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything. -George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

 **I don't own Games of Thrones. Just OC's.**

 **I would like to thank Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, bfireworks5, Serenity10116, Mercy156, FanfavBBC, Arianna Le Fay, PtLacky for their support. I am pleased to know that everyone like this story and I hope that you will continue reading and giving reviews. So please enjoy this story. See ya soon!**

 **Elysabeth appearance is 85cb0719de8311c04705bacf07f4cfd9-berges-margot-robbie. So check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dragon in Dragonstone

Young Elysabeth Baratheon is a 'special' child. No, she really is a special child. In fact, she excels in her lessons and shockingly enough her lord father; Stannis Baratheon taught her all the things as if he was grooming her to be his heir. She doesn't know why.

It doesn't seem to be a problem to Elysabeth Baratheon since she always full of energy of a girl. When she was very young, she started exploring and wants to learn more than being a lady of a household. No one can calm down her fire and brought a huge worry that if they don't calm down her flames she will be impossible to control as an adult.

So, they made a decision she will be given a different lesson to teach her. She is getting the challenge like she needed in the first place since she was learning advance mathematics, war strategy and tactics, medicine and poison from the Maester Cressen, riding horses and…

"Come one, Elysabeth! Harder! You are stronger than this…" Stannis raise his sword and aimed 'til she blocked it. "That's it, Elysabeth! Keep going, harder!" She rolled on the dirt and strikes his wooden sword out of his hand. Her guard is down and he bended down and slide his right leg to trip her.

WACK!

"Ugh! Ow." She groans as she lands on her butt in the dirt. She is wearing long sleeves with trousers and holding a wooden sword in her right hand. A shadow stands above her. It was her lord father who was teaching her.

"Get up Elysabeth." He commanded her. She did as he had order her to do and she wipes the blood from her chin with her sleeves. She looks up to her father as he stares down on her.

"Never let your guard down! You expected battle to be fair. The battle is never fair." He gave her a hard lesson that he learn from a young age. She nodded at his lesson resumed her position and start attacking him. Ser Davos Seaworth the onion knight and former smuggler are close by as he was observing both Lord Stannis and little lady Elysabeth training. Part of him is worried about Elysabeth getting hurt, but he was also confused about why is he training her like she was going to be his heir. He got his answer when Davos was expressing his concern over the young lady.

" _Why you asked? I give my daughter a sword because I know what she will do with it. Others do not."_

Ser Davos was still a bit confused about it, but he will know in time. As he continue his duty watching over his lord and Elysabeth.

As Stannis watch as his daughter fallen on the ground again. He looked at his daughter appearance, she has a natural wavy black hair and her eyes change purple when the sun shines above them, but it can change when it's cloudy to grey storm eyes. She still has little tan mixed pale skin and her red lips lighten up to lighten pinkish red on her lips. She is no more than 10 name days old. She is pretty taller than girls her age and almost the same height as boys.

There is one thing that never changes were her birthmark of the three headed dragon on her shoulder.

Stannis still could remember that day when Elysabeth was 5.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _He brought his family to the king's landing, to present his daughter to court where he will be doing his duty as Masters of ships._

 _He looked towards his wife, Selyse Baratheon who is holding his daughter, being lifted yet, tightly around Elysabeth. She held a great fear for her daughter being in Kings Landing and is worrying over her good-Brother Robert might try to take her daughter away from her._

 _Stannis consoles his wife that 'nothing is going to happen to her.' She stiffly nodded, but he knows her of more fearful towards the Lions._

 _The Lannister's._

 _They both know that Lannister truly ruled the King's Landing and they sink their teeth onto the Stag. Robert Baratheon First of his name has married Queen Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister, the 'old Lion' of Casterly Rock. Half of the Court is full of Lannister's and everyone knows Robert has no love for any of them._

" _Remember, my lady. I will not let anything to our daughter." Stannis firmly reminded his wife his promise to her._

 _She nodded and said, "Then I will show them that I don't give up without a fight."_

 _He gave her a small ghost smile and looked down at his daughter, Elysabeth._

 _She looks up and gave a wide smile._

 _The doors opened and the speaker announces their name as the Baratheon family enters the throne room. Stannis is on the right side while Selyse is on the left. They made sure that Elysabeth is in the middle between them._

 _Elysabeth is following her parents example is curtsy with her best ability._

 _She has heard stories about Robert Baratheon about his Rebellion against the Mad King, his name Demon of Trident which he has earned when killed Prince Rheagar with his Warhammer. He allowed the 'mountain' be free of charges of killing and raping princess Elia Martell and her children, Rheanrys and Aegon. Plus her father held a siege against the Tyrell family. Which had given the brothers drift apart because Lord Eddard Stark stop the siege and Robert praise Ned which her father was jealous of Ned close friendship with Robert._

 _Elysabeth is not worry about her uncle going to kill her, but it is the Lions she is terrify of. Robert stands up and greeted his brother and his family._

" _Welcome Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and my Master of Ships and Lady Selyse to the King's landing. I also, welcome my niece Lady Elysabeth Baratheon into my court."_

 _Robert looked at his so-called niece. He could admit she is a pretty little thing which it surprises him that compare to Stannis and Selyse appearance. She is all Baratheon with black hair and soft completion of her skin. He noted that her eyes have purple eyes and her birthmark proudly shown for everyone to see._

 _Which judges his curiosity that rumor has it. Varys, the spider told Robert that she was born a storm at Dragonstone and bears the mark of the Targaryen Sigil._

 _Meeting with Small Council:_

 _It sets Robert off and was close to demand that this child is no-kin of his. Jon Arryn convinces Robert to accept his niece and Stannis letter was sent to him that he has a daughter name Elysabeth Baratheon._

" _HE WENT OFF AND GAVE MY NIECE A TARGAYEN NAME AND HAS A GALL TO CALL HER A BARATHEON TOO!"_

 _Robert didn't take the news well._

" _Your grace, I believe that this could help calm down your claim of the Iron Throne." Jon said to Robert in a calmly matter._

" _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT OTHERS SAY ABOUT THIS! I WILL NOT AND HAVE NOT A DRAGON AMONG US!" Robert shouted at this insanity and insistently believes this is a sign of betrayal from Stannis to Robert._

" _ENOUGH!" Jon raises his voice at Robert which for once shut him up._

 _He will listen for now._

" _She is your niece, Robert! You will treat her as such as not only a king, but also an uncle." Jon reprimands him in manner of family and good of the realm._

" _I too, believe that this is for the good of the realm as well, your grace." Varys added his opinion and he too, is curious about this girl. Many of the council murmurs and agree since they are also curious about this unknown Baratheon girl with the dragon birthmark._

" _UGH! (He banged his head on the table and then lifted up) Fine. FINE! I will accept this for now."_

 _Meeting ended._

 _Cersei Lannister ahem Baratheon was also looking at her niece and she could admit watching Robert getting upset over his dragon niece was a sight worth watching. She seems looking like a Baratheon and doesn't see any flaws on the girl. She wonders if she could have this little girl to marry Joffrey, her son to ensure his claim on the throne. She would create this little girl into a spitting image of Queen like herself._

 _Jaime Lannister, kings' guard of King Robert, twin brother of Queen Cersei Lannister and her secret lover. He is also, a King slayer of murdering King Aeyrs the Mad King. He doesn't seem to care about what is all the fuss is about this little girl until he saw her. She seems to be a spitting image of what a female Baratheon woman would look like if Cersei and Robert ever had a daughter together. The way she void all emotion he couldn't help, but be wary of her presence._

 _Other Council member looked at the Baratheon with different minds and plan for her._

 _Varys: using her cause to bring the Targaryen back to Westeros and the Iron Throne._

 _Renly Baratheon: wish to have her married to the Tyrell, heir Willas Tyrell._

 _Jon Arryn: Hoping to bring Robert to be a good king and his niece together for the Realm._

 _Grand Maester Pycelle: Sending message to Lord Tywin Lannister about his plans to the Baratheon girl._

 _Lord Petyr Baelish: His rising into power and using her as leverage against Baratheon family._

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

Father

Father!

"FATHER!"

Stannis snapped out of his memories as he looked at his daughter with a worried confusion written in her face.

"Are you alright, father?" Elysabeth asked him.

"Yes, I am well. Lesson is over Beth. Go wash up and I will see you at supper at noon." He said to her. As he gave a wide smile as she ran to Dragonstone to get ready.

Both Davos and Stannis standing there when he turn to the Onion knight as his wife came into their view with her disapproved expression.

"We have to prepare her…" Stannis looked towards Ser Davos and Selyse face of anxiety and fear. "If there is to be war coming, don't try to deny it. It is coming. You see a leaf fall, and you think you know which way the wind blows. Well, there is a wind coming that will sweep away our pride and joy."

"It is not the life that I want our daughter to bear!" Selyse cried and pleaded her husband for the sake of her daughter.

Stannis shook his head, "No it is not. But it is the life that she will have to be dealt with. You, my lady wife fear that she will die like the Targaryen children." He turns to Davos, "And you, my Onion Knight are worried about my daughter's safety and her place in this world. I too admit to myself, I do not want her life to be this way. Perhaps the gods saw it fit to bring her into this world to break the turning wheel. You saw her in your eyes that the truth of the real world does not corrupt her. But it has inspired her to bring back our untied nation. I think she is born for that purpose."

"Forgive me, my lord. But she is too young to know such things." Ser Davos pleaded him for Elysabeth since she was little girl, she saw the south and how corruption it was.

"The earlier she knows about this. The better she is certain that she will bring to the seven kingdoms." Stannis argued his case to both Selyse and Ser Davos.

"You are sounded so sure about our daughter, yet you spoken to her with such certainty." Selyse made a comment on her husband, Stannis's speech of his high regard towards their daughter.

"I am certain…" Stannis promised her. "I know that somewhere in my heart. That I couldn't help, but believe in her more than the Gods both old and new."

They both smiled fondly about his declaration.

"She is our daughter," Selyse stated. "If she is to be a warrior, she must be trained to be the best. She must be train better than all the other knights. Five-times harder, ten-times harder until she is better then you, Ser Jaime Lannister and King Robert all together. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. All three of them are continuing conversation on what teachings and lesson, they will be giving her.

Now tomorrow will be the day, Elysabeth Baratheon will be a warrior and she will be known as a Goddess of War in her later years.

* * *

 **Phew! That was my longest chapter I given, so hope you enjoy this. Next Chapter will be Winterfell with the Kings' party and don't worry Shireen Baratheon will be there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future. Bernard Meltzer**

* * *

 **I only own Oc. Not one thing from the Game of Thrones.**

 **Little Note about the Ages Characters:**

 **Eddard "Ned" Stark 41**

 **Catelyn "Cat" Stark 40**

 **Stannis Baratheon 40**

 **Selyse Baratheon 35**

 **Robert Baratheon 41**

 **Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister 36**

 **Tyrion Lannister 32**

 **Theon Greyjoy 19**

 **Robb Stark/ Jon Snow/Joffrey Baratheon 16**

 **Elysabeth Baratheon 16**

 **Brandon "Bran" Stark 10**

 **Sansa Stark 13**

 **Arya Stark 11**

 **Myrcella Baratheon 7**

 **Rickon Stark/Tommen Baratheon 6**

 **Shireen Baratheon 9**

 **Davos Seaworth 39**

 **Benjen Stark 37**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon in Winterfell

 **Elysabeth Baratheon**

It was midday, soft breeze, winds blowing into her dark hair and a speck of snow falling onto her face. The warm breath can be easily seen from her mouth. Elysabeth Baratheon just turns 16 few moons ago. She is currently riding a Friesian horse. A pound and massive creature with its color coat Chestnut and flowing wavy hair of brownish white, four black socks. **(The horse looks like 3118514460_1813682aa7 look it up)** She names her horse, Thor for his boisterous and untamable personality.

Elysabeth had wrapped herself warmly with her cloak fur around her shoulders. She is wearing the colors of Baratheon black with a yellow stag and fox pouncing around each other and lines of lapis lazuli flowers on the bottom of the cloak. Many people called her the Black Princess or Lady Black because she always wears the color black. One person who was made Lord of his own castle made a joke in court that he openly called her, The Black Dragoness. She was 12 and he was 17.

Big mistake on his part, especially in front of her family which Elysabeth throw the first punch in his face and her uncle Robert joined in punching the guy.

Robert beat the shit out of him while it took her father and Uncle Renly, plus his entire kings' guard had to pull Robert away from that young lord before he kills him. The good news was that she had gotten respect and being dotted from her Uncle Robert because she honored her house's words' " _Ours is Fury"._ The bad news is well…Let's just said her first experience with the opposite sex was a bitter disappointment. The sound of the wheel had broken again, which she snapped out of her dazed.

She looked back at her father's party and seems to notice the royal carriage fallen again. Her dear beloved 'aunt' the queen Cersei with Crown Prince Joffrey, princess Myrcella and second prince Tommen inside. Her uncle King Robert is yelling about whatever the hell he was saying despite he is being sober for now. She huffed in frustrations to herself.

It's going to be a long ride to Winterfell.

She saw the wolfwoods forest and it reminded of her first hunt and killed an animal. She had joined her Uncle's hunt for it was a tradition for a Baratheon to hunt down a stag and have it killed. Her choice in weapons to hunt and killed a stag was Ax. It was considered a battle or so his grace King Robert told her that the tough old beast put up a good fight until she gotten the upper hand and slayed it. The stag was considered a tough bold king of its herd.

They had cooked it and she did have minor's scars on her arms and back shoulders that have a punctured wound from its antlers. Renly told a legend to her that their father, her grandfather Steffon told them a story that a warrior who were destined to be great Rulers. If they challenge a king of stags then that means they were born rulers to their land. King Robert just said it was just a superstitious that motivates the members of the Baratheon to train hard enough to be warriors. However, she couldn't help, but believed it.

One night while she was taking a walk when she heard a big argument voices coming from his grace chambers. Calmly as she crept towards the door, she had begun eavesdropping and she is curious about the argument. She remembers King Robert's argument to his wife Cersei Lannister about his niece's choice in life but, he manages to surprise both women when he defended her.

 _Shut up women! Stannis told me he wanted to make her a warrior and I agreed with him! She is my niece and a Baratheon who could bring represent my household that I can be fucking proud before I died! You hear that my ancestors are fucking laughing at me! You all won't get the last laugh before I died!_

She can give him a bit respect about it, but it was only a warrior's respect. Not a king. Not an Uncle. But she can respect a fellow warrior.

"Sevens Hells!" The carriage wheel had been broken again.

 _What a drag._

She quietly signed at this situation.

She is curious about the people in Winterfell.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

"Um pardon me Lord Stark, what did you just said about the king?"

Jon Snow the baseborn or bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and a mother he never knew. He was called into his father solar and he wanted to give Jon the news about the King is coming and he is bringing his brother's family. The king demands Ned to do something. Jon is hoping he heard it wrong. Marriage!? It is the last thing he had in mind. He wanted to go the wall and taking the Black.

"I meant what I've said Jon. The king is commanding you to marry his niece, Lady Elysabeth Baratheon and he is legitimizing you from Snow to Stark." Ned gave him the news which made Jon Snow lost all color in his face.

"But…but…I am a bastard! The king should know this! Isn't his niece considered royalty? What about Robb, your heir? Wait, does lady Baratheon knows that she is engaged to me?" Jon made a vow to himself to never sire any bastard. For he know and doesn't want that life for them as Jon's life was. Being hated by Lady Catelyn Stark and being scorned for what he is.

"Enough." Ned cold tone as a Lord Winterfell had gotten Jon to stop his rambling and listen to him.

"This is my final decision and I wished to honor it. I don't believe that Lady Elysabeth knows that she is engaged; according to Robert that he didn't even tell Stannis or Elysabeth." Jon had sitting down and went to his brooding and sulking mood which softens his father a bit.

"I know this might seem unfair for you and Lady Elysabeth, but this could give you a chance to find happiness and who known the way, I heard Lady Elysabeth worship the Old Gods instead of the Sevens and she is quite a remarkable girl."

Jon looked up to him hopefully.

"Really?"

"Hahaha. Really, and according to the stories that I had heard from the south, she punches a young lord for a terrible attempted flirting towards her. She is stubborn as like any Baratheon woman before her, she prefers training with swords, archery and riding horses. I think she will make a mighty fine northern woman. Trust me son, you'll like her."

Jon was thinking hard and maybe he would find happiness with her. It couldn't hurt for him to want to meet her in person.

He signed and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good. Now go and get ready before the King's party arrives." Ned smile a bit for Jon as he left the solar. Jon stands there for a minute and left.

 _Well I should at least get to know her._

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. He also heard stories about childhood, those rumors of Stannis grooming her to be his heir who Ned wasn't sure about it. Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come. He looked back at Jon and gave him an encouraging smile towards him. Jon shyly smiled back.

As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came.

He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil. Ned finally, saw Lady Elysabeth Baratheon his sons betrothed and he has to admit she is quite beautiful for a young woman her age. Riding next to her is Lord Stannis Baratheon as stern as ever in his opinion. He looked around and saw few expression on many people the men are gawking her, women are getting jealous and others are suspicious/curious of her.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Robert comments each of his children and he seemed to be looking around as if he is looking for someone.

"Ned, where's your bastard?" Robert voiced carried out and Jon became tense about it. Jon looked at Ned and Ned simply gestured him to come forward. Jon had no choice, but to obey.

Robert took a long look at Jon and Ned became nervous about discovery Jon's heritage.

"So, you are called Jon Snow." Robert stated and Jon secretly looked at Elysabeth who gave him a small nod that seems to help his nerves a bit. Jon straightens up a bit and looked the King directly in his eye.

"Aye, your grace. I am Jon Snow the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and ruler of Winterfell." Ned lost all his color and gone pale; heard many gasp at his 'sons' statement. The moment became suffocation and all of them held their breath. Robert stared at Jon intently. For the first time in Jon's life, he did not back down.

Robert let out a booming laughter and Jon seemed to relax.

"Ha! I like you! I can tell you'll be a fine man! Ned, you raise this one well! This one is proberly has some wolfs blood in him! HaHa!" Robert pats on Jon's back hard. Jon coughed out his air a bit.

"Ned, take me to the Crypts!" Robert order Ned and he heard the queen's protest, but he ignore her.

Ned let out his breath that he didn't realize he had holed in.

"Ned!"

Ned snapped out and left to bring Robert to the Crypts.

Little did he know that both Jon and Elysabeth are staring each other insistently. They felt a bond between them.

Respect.

Honor.

Kindness.

Perhaps love with a hint of lust between them.

* * *

 **That it, Folks. How do you feel about a bit of interaction between Jon Snow and Elysabeth on this chapter? Don't worry there is more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." -Ann Landers**

* * *

 **Ok guys, I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. You have written me all of your honest comments and I got to say this is probably one of my best stories; I have written before.**

 **Now I going to say I few things and answer the questions you give me in order to avoid confusion. Ok, here it goes.**

 **To Arianna Le Fay: She is going to have Dragons and they are all going to be females, but it will be later after their wedding or before the war start when someone sends her dragon eggs as her belated wedding gift by a mysterious sender (cough*Varys birds*cough). Also, I am thinking of adding a Shadowcat to be her loyal companion.**

 **To Mercy156 and Arianna Le Fay: Like I said in the last chapter. It was just a rumor about Stannis making Elysabeth his heir; which means that rumor is false so, Jon isn't going to inherit the Baratheon name she will be a Stark, instead because he is only training her to be a warrior. That is the truth.**

 **Also to Radio Free Death: Listen I am going to say this and to others in the future once. If you don't like the way, I have written my stories than don't read it! I am not the only one who written this type-like script, Shakespeare did it and other fanfiction writers too because you also just say that to them as well. SO, I REAPET WHAT I JUST SAID: DON'T READ IT IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, JUST MOVES ON! Thank You!**

 **Ok you got the idea. So here is the chapter. I don't own Game of Thrones. Only OC. Enjoy!**

 **Elysabeth Ridging clothes elfenkleid_jacke_gruen_kriegerin-3jpg_600x600**

 **Elysabeth Dress for tonight's feasts looks like this check it out in the internet: women-medieval-dress-renaissance-red-vintage**

* * *

Chapter 3: The White Wolf meets the Dragon that dresses like a Doe

"Well, that was unexpected," Stannis muttered earning a curious facial that is written upon his eldest daughter face before returning her gaze on Jon Snow.

"What is, Father?"

"Jon Snow had actually, bitten more than he could chew on. I'm just glad Robert decided not to kill him for his outspoken nature. I just got first impression of his non-existent tone." Stannis is both impressed and cautious about why would Robert wish to greet Jon Snow a bastard who rumored that his mother was Ashara Dayne.

"Father, should we greet them as well?" Elysabeth asked his permission. As her gazed is still on Jon and in return his eyes on her as well.

'Yes, my dear. Go bring both your lady mother and Shireen out as well." His daughter did as she was told; she got off her horse and had his reins handed to the stable boy.

She walk towards the carriage and held out her hand to her mother steps out of it. Selyse Baratheon is wearing warm clothes for winter and wearing a grey fur made from a fox. A simple gift from her daughter's hunting and sewing it for her. She looks around Winterfell and her facial looked sterns as she made her way towards her lord husband to greet the Starks.

Shireen shyly got out of the carriage and looked around Winterfell with interest and excitement. Shireen holds her older sisters' hand tightly because Shireen often said to Elysabeth that she is her knight in shining armor.

She is a happy and innocent little girl who had a tragedy that got her infected in her infancy. She looks like a Baratheon except for the greyscale which had put Elysabeth to a long exhausting work and she had her struggles to cure her only surviving sister's greyscales to remove it. After 40 days and 40 nights, she finally did it. Elysabeth have instructs Maester Cressen who had been applying the oiling medicine on her baby sister's face with hot boiling water rag and pressed it on her left cheek. Its greyscale had been reduced to almost invisible part behind her ear.

Elysabeth and Selyse relationship had gone a little strained over Shireen; her mother view Shireen as her failure of producing a son while Elysabeth view Shireen as her most precious treasure in her life, Beth protected her sisters honor from those who mocked her and shielded her from their mother's wrath.

" _Remember Sherry, that grayscale on your face is proof that you're a true dragon like me." A 9 namedays old Elysabeth tells her 4 namedays old Shireen. Shireen whom cutely nicknamed Sherry by Elysabeth looked up to her sister with awed expression._

" _Weally?" Shireen mumbles._

 _Elysabeth smiled happily at her._

" _Yes, since I gotten my dragon birthmark, the old Gods saw it fit that you should bear the mark of a dragon to show everyone that we carried the blood of dragons and that we aren't truly dead."_

 _Beth held out her hand to sherry as her baby sister happily grabs her hand. They walk through the seashore where they can hear the wave's splashes on the shores. When both Baratheon sister walk back to Dragonstone doors are open form as Shireen held her sister's hand strongly as sherry secretly wishes that they would be staying together forever._

"Lord Stannis"

The greeting snapped out of Shireen's fond memories as she saw Lady Stark greet her father.

"Lady Selyse, Welcome." As she had seen her father kisses Catelyn's hand as a polite gesture.

"Thank you, Lady Stark," Stannis gruffly greet her. He raises his hands as he gestures his daughter to come and greet the family.

"These are my daughters', Lady Elysabeth and Lady Shireen Baratheon's." Elysabeth gave a bow with a ghost smile as Shireen gave a little curtsey and smile at them.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Catelyn is a little startled at Elysabeth bow and Shireen faded greyscale, but she greeted them polity. Both of the girls greeted each of the Stark children and even Theon Greyjoy and

…finally, Jon Snow.

Elysabeth gave Jon her hand as he kissed it gently. Beth tries to calm her own blushes as she felt a spark from him. Jon felt it too as he had never felt anything like this before Old Gods has truly blessed him on meeting her. The servants escorted the Baratheon families to the courtiers. Elysabeth quickly looked back at Jon as Jon continuing stares longing at her. It goes unnoticed, but except Stannis who strongly sends a warning glares at Jon before he left.

* * *

At the Solar of Ned's Stark, a maid was quietly swiping the dirt off the floors until…

"WHAT!?"

She jumped up startled as she liked up at the solar high above her.

Robert winced at everyone loud voice and opened his eyes and saw everyone expression minus Ned. Stannis looked like he is ready to kill him. Selyse looks like she is going to faint at any moment and Catelyn face is turning red as her hair.

"Have you gone mad!? My first born daughter deserves better than this, Robert!" Stannis angrily rebukes Robert.

"Better? What is better than an honorable Stark? You did say that you wanted your daughter to marry a good man. Well, here it is. I will legitimize him as a Stark today and she will marry him the next week to bear the Starks name. I wanted to long wish to unite the Baratheon's and Stark as I was meant to be with Lyanna Stark. It's a good promising on each other. What more do you want?" Robert grumbles.

"What do I want? What I want is my daughter to marry someone of mine choosing and who is not a bastard." Stannis argue Robert.

"What have my son Robb, whom bares your name and shouldn't he be married first?" Catelyn screeched at Robert as Ned tries to calm her down. Gods be dammed that she will not let her true born son be pushed aside for his bastard brother.

"Robert, at least give us a moment to help…" Ned was cut off by Selyse who glaring at Robert.

"No, I will not allow this." Lady Selyse strongly denied her good-brother. Her hate for him grown stronger each day as she most likely blames him for defiling their wedding night by bedding her cousin and siring a bastard. She firmly believes it was his curse for not giving her husband a son. Despite their strained relationship, she will not let her eldest daughter to be humiliated by marrying a bastard. Legitimized or not.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Robert shouted as everyone's protest quieted down.

"I made my decision. Elysabeth Baratheon will marry Jon Stark and I will be giving them Moat Cailin as we are rebuilding for them. Also, her sister Shireen Baratheon will be her husband ward, so she will be with her older sister until she is deemed fit to marry. Until Moat Cailin is finished, all three of them will be staying in Winterfell for the mean time."

"You will also take my youngest away from me. You aren't satisfy with marry my eldest to a Bastard and now you are going to take more of my children away from me." Stannis firmly argue with Robert. How dare that he will take away his only two daughters that he thanks every day for making his marriage to Selyse bearable.

"Moat Cailin? But that place is in ruins." Ned question Robert.

"Like I said Moat Cailin will be rebuilding. I want to get rid of any of Targaryen's history that made the last king of winter bend the knee to the dragons. But that castle shall rise again and the Starks shall live there from his sons to grandsons." Robert made a final statement.

He waved them off as both families were not happy with his decision. Both of their wives are not happy with this situation, but different thoughts.

Catelyn is upset that Jon Snow is going to be called a Stark now and he is giving him a castle and is marry a Baratheon who is considered a royalty, but on the other hand she can finally be rid of him and her daughter Sansa is going to be Queen. Yet she still can't believe that Robb is not going to get married with a Baratheon and felt furious about it. Making it sound like Robb is not good enough for her and Jon snow is. How Dare He Hint her that opinion!

Selyse is furious that her daughter will be shamed by Robert as he had shamed her years ago. She had hoped that Elysabeth could marry a good and strong Lord to some lands like they received from Tyrells, Martells, Estermont, and Velaryon. Hell, even the Old Lion of Casterly Rock, Lord Tywin Lannister wanted Elysabeth to marry his nephew Lancel Lannister. Sadly, all of them rejected because King Robert doesn't want anyone from the South to marry her daughter. Oh how she dread about the wedding. She just hopes the reaction of her daughter's would make.

* * *

At their room chambers the Baratheon had a meeting.

Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow were walking down the hall after their lesson was done.

"MARRIAGE!?"

All of them jumped a startled as they all looked at the chamber door.

"Boy, who knew that Baratheon women can scream that way, but then again I was hoping that the woman has a different way to make them scream." Theon joked about it which earned a glare from Robb and Jon. He gave a face that means 'What?' As they continued walking down to get ready for the feast.

Both Elysabeth and Shireen screech that made both of their parents winced and opened their eyes at the expression Elysabeth face looked furious and yet are blushing madly about the betrothal which surprises both of her parents. Shireen looked scared thinking that Jon Snow is taking away her favorite sister and she is being left behind.

"I thought that I wasn't going to get married because people often disapprove of having a lady of a household to fight with swords and an outspoken nature." Elysabeth already gave up the idea of marriage because not only high Lords expect woman to be just wives who obey their husband and bear their children, but he would make her gave up her swords, riding horses, and being equal standings with her spouse. Which is why she wasn't in a hurry of any marriage, but Elysabeth was too stubborn to be anyone's typical southern wife. She refused to give up her sword to be just a wife.

"Why is Beth getting married? Is Uncle Robert doing this to punish her?" Shireen asked with her upset voice and slight of tears in her eyes. As Elysabeth lean over to Shireen; she went to comfort her little sister and calming her down.

Usually, for a young noble lady of a great house is often a given a cruel punishment that was most common practices. It was over their maidenhead being taken or given to another person before marriageable agreement by their parents. They were either given to them; an older man of their family vassal, second/third sons or bastard son's as part of punishment to spare their shame by marrying them.

"What no. This is not to punish for your sister. Though I think he is punishing me instead…" Stannis mutter grumbling at the end. Stannis is glad that he has such a strong, beautiful warrior of a daughter as he looked at her. He still firmly believes she could have a better choice in having a lord husband.

 _Hmph. My daughter is too good for that Jon Snow. Damn you Robert! For years, I have served you faithful and this is my reward! First is giving Renly the Stormlands as Lord and send me to Dragonstone's. Second is forcing me marry a Florent woman and you shame me by defiling a cousin on our wedding night that brought a result of your Bastard son. Third you refuse me as being your new hand and choose Eddard Stark over me._

Stannis could admit that he is a bitter man, ye he won't say it out loud.

"My sweet, warrior; I tried to make him refuse this proposal, but a king's word is his law. We must honor it. Even though I still prefer smacking his smug look right out of his face." Selyse growled at Robert's decision and was close to commit treason for striking the King's face.

Elysabeth looked down a bit sad, yet when she first saw Jon Snow. She felt happy for the first time in her life. He was looking at **her**. Not being a niece or daughter of Stannis Baratheon, not even a Targaryen bearer. He just saw her as she is and it made her happy. She felt a sense of bond between them. Like his presence made her clam and maybe they can work it out. He has the same eyes as hers.

For years, when she was growing up many mock her and some said Stannis wasn't her father. She felt lonely and sad. That's when she wore blank expression, even when Renly tried comment on it she replied that it is better than a Noble who is a more a fool; which resulted many courtiers including Robert laughing at Renly. A social gathering wasn't her strong suit and the only person, she ever truly smiles was Shireen and Ser Davos. She barely has friends and hard time to understand other people's emotion. Her parents as well from time to time, but never other people including her uncles and ass-lickers people.

"Father you once told me that every warrior as his battle to set right?" Stannis nodded as he remembers his teachings. "This is the battle I must accept. I will consent his decision." Elysabeth sit up straight and nod slight with her head.

Stannis looked at his daughter.

' _She is afraid, but she is confident about this proposal. She knows her duty and she will perform it well. She wants to protect her family'_ he looked at Shireen sad face and he smirks. He felt his pride in daughter.

"I had a feeling you'll say. He also, said that Shireen will be your husband ward, so don't worry about being separated. Now we must get ready for the feast tonight."

Both Stannis and Selyse left and walked down the hall to get ready.

 **Inside the chambers**

Shireen hug her older sister tightly as if she is afraid of letting her go. Elysabeth felt relieved that her sister is with her in the North.

 _Don't worry Sherry'. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

 **Phew! That was good. I hope you like it. Send your Reviews please. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. -Martin Luther King, Jr.**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones only OC.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The White Wolf meets the Dragon that dresses like a Doe II

 **Eddard Stark**

Ned watches Catelyn pacing her as she screeches over Robert's proposal saying 'Robb is our true born son', 'He should be married first' and 'how dare he choose Jon Snow to be her husband'. Ned doesn't know what he felt frustration towards his wife's anger or Robert's decisions.

It was quite surprising that news spread all over the North as many banner men and loyalty of noble household are shocked to say. It wasn't unheard of. Its' just amazing that Jon Snow is marrying a Baratheon over his heir, Robb a rank of royalty greater than Robb status as heir of Winterfell. They wondered how the hell he did it; Jon Snow managed to snatch a Baratheon girl.

Robert had ordered both Jon Stark and Elysabeth Baratheon to not see each other until the wedding day when they are married. So they won't see each other for a week. All of the servants are preparing for a grand wedding. When Ned told the news his children didn't like it one bit. Especially, Arya who was raging for some southern being his wife which he scolds her and lectures his children to welcome her as family. They half-heartily agreed.

Only that Robert had unknowingly given Jon… no Aegon Targaryen his rights to the Throne through his true father, Rhaegar Targaryen. By marrying Elysabeth Baratheon, he had mended the bond between Baratheon's and Targaryen's bad blood ties to the Iron Thrones. Ned felt happy that he unknowingly made a bridge between the North and the South through him in marriage.

Ned manages to calm down Cat and they must prepare the wedding for his baseborn son. He just hopes they both can get along.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon Snow or Jon Stark is a name he can proudly proclaim for himself. He never thought to be this happy before a name to be called Stark and a beautiful bride. He heavily flushed and coughed himself to calm his nerves.

Elysabeth Baratheon.

He so badly wanted to get to know her, but by orders from the king; he and lady Elysabeth cannot meet each other until their wedding. He was pretty much disappointed as he was hoping to get to know her. He had heard stories about her from the south and people sing songs about 'Doe in Dorne' and she managed to befriend the Martell's despite their bad history from both of their families. When he heard about it, he blush that maybe she learned about pleasure lesson from Dorne. He shook his head and he berate himself of thinking she is soiled. He shouldn't be jumping in conclusion. Plus King Robert said that she is still a virgin. He couldn't help himself and he had to know what kind of person she is. He thought that he wasn't going to inherit anything and wanted to gain honor by going to the wall to take the Black. It seems plans had change and he doesn't why.

He only wished that he can talk to her, but he has no way to do that.

*Door knocking*

Jon heard his door and went open it. And to think he had imagined to his surprise at this unexpected visitors.

It is young lady Shireen Baratheon. She smiled at him as she curtsied at him and next to her is Ser Davos Seasworth, the Onion Knight.

"Lady Baratheon is there something I can help you with?" he asked since he remembers his manners. She signals him to lean closer for her whisper in his ear.

"I came to deliver a letter from Beth and she said that I can deliver your reply to her too." She looks around for anyone who is passing by and when it looks clear enough. She reaches in her pocket and gave him her sister letter. Jon wasn't sure if he should be surprise or be happy that she sends him her letter. He thanks both Lady Shireen and Ser Davos for the troubles.

He gently closes the door and came to sit on the edge of his bed. He calmly, yet nervously opened her letter and he read it.

 **(Letter in Bold and Italic)**

 _ **Greetings Lord Jon Stark,**_

 _ **My name is Elysabeth Baratheon. I don't know why I introduce my name since you already know it. But I felt that I should since my mother often said: 'For the sake of a proper lady I must have manners and remembering their names.' To be perfectly honest, I don't know what to say in our engagement and being married. Not that I don't want to marry you or dislike you since we have never met before. I just gave up the idea of marriage to anyone.**_

 _ **As you already heard few stories about me; It is true that my Lord father trained me to fight with swords, politics, war strategies, all that was required if I was a male heir will need for his studies. As you probably can tell I do have my moments to have outspoken nature and temper as my father comment that every Baratheon are infamous for their temper.**_

 _ **Many of the men from the south expected women to be pillar of their husbands and care for their children. To be honest, I feel as if these worlds of noble wives are going to suffocated me and with the way I was taught as a warrior; I was a main displeasure of many noble woman.**_

 _ **I never like the Tyrells since they reminded me too much of Lannister's. Father called them 'Lions with Roses' and I often seen Uncle Renly with them. He doesn't even realize that they are only interested in taking the Throne. Worst of all, Renly introduces me to Lord Mace Tyrell and his family. I couldn't stand him always kissing up and bragged that he defeated Robert Baratheon. Margaery is all pretty, she may be good at playing politics, but she is not that cleaver enough to survive it long. I can tell she only sees me as a threat since everyone knows Cersei wanted me to marry her son Prince Joffrey. I loathed that idea. The only family I have ever tolerated is Willas Tyrell and Olenna Tyrell. I gave the Queen of Thorns, my sympathy for having an Oaf of a son. She seemed surprises that I have notice that she is the true mind of the Tyrell family. Lord Willas Tyrell is quite brilliant mind despite his crimple leg.**_

 _ **My reason of worshiping Old Gods instead of seven was because I saw corrupt Septon took the money from the people for their fancy clothes using the Sevens name for their greed's and Septa kept preaching they are right, but they are so arrogant that I push my Septa over the window and she landed on the pond. She alive I assure you; just traumatized. I refused and denied the sevens since they never answered any of my prayers. So, I converted myself to the old Gods and they had answered all my prayers.**_

 _ **I did punched the young lord at the party once since he tried to flirt and worst he called me black dragon in front of my family. I never felt humiliated in my life. I was stubborn and refused to apologize and his family as they said a woman should. I shouted at them that they are all full of Shit and spit on their small-minded beliefs. I refuse of hearing that sorry excused of men's rights, but everyone knows it was the women who help these men. I have always dreamed of being like Queen Nymeria and Aegon sister-wives Rheanrys and Visenya Targaryen.**_

 _ **That is all my honest truth though I wished that I can say them face to face. Despite my obstacles I only remember these words to remind me. There is one quote from a famous Maester from Dorne once said: "Man often becomes what he believes himself to be. If I keep on saying to myself that I cannot do a certain thing, it is possible that I may end by really becoming incapable of doing it. On the contrary, if I shall have the belief that I can do it, I shall surely acquire the capacity to do it, even if I may not have it at the beginning."**_

 _ **~ Mahatma Gandhi**_

 _ **I hope I can get a reply for you before the wedding since this is the only way to talk to each other.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours,**_

 _ **Elysabeth 'Stormborn' Baratheon**_

Jon read her letter more than once. He never thought she told him her honesty to him. He couldn't help, but wonder was this meant to show her true self to him or testing him?

All he could feel was relief and glad that she told him. It would seem that she is a straight forward and blunt of a woman. He chuckles at her mouth full word that is a supposed proper lady shouldn't say in public. She is like him in many ways that she hides herself from people disapprove of her existence. She does admit her flaws to him, but her strength of fighting her outspoken nature. She is everything that Jon wanted in his wife, who is not meek and dutiful, but strong and proud about herself. Jon couldn't remember that last time any fairer sex would give him time and day to talk to him. It was always his older brother and he felt envy from him being born a true son. Maybe he can tell her; his flaws too and be her comfort as well as his in private. He wanted to tell her too and that is by writing a reply to her. He safely put her letter inside a floor stone that makes it a good hiding place.

He went to his desk and took out his quill and ink. He set the paper and pulls out the quill and begins to write.

 _ **Dear Lady Elysabeth Baratheon,**_

* * *

 **Elysabeth Baratheon**

Elysabeth was knitting a new blue scarf for Shireen since she needed a new one soon. She is sitting in her room and felt like a cage since her Uncle Robert told her that she must be confined to her room until the wedding. She scoffs at that thought.

' _Does he believe that I would escape my duty or he wanted make sure no other man would come and steal me away?'_

Elysabeth scoffed again at the thought of Lyanna Stark. She continues knitting the scarf as she is rocking her chair and she let her thoughts wondered about Lyanna Stark from the stories, she heard from Robert himself. He often compared her to Lyanna saying to that they were not like any other noble girls in the south. She didn't know who Lyanna Stark was at that time. She asked her father to tell her about it and so he told her. He told her that Lyanna Stark was engage to Robert by her lord father Rickard Stark and to be honest Robert was highly pleased at the sight of Lyanna. Stannis said that Crown prince Rheagar had kidnapped Lyanna and that was the one of the cause of Robert's Rebellion. She asked this simple question.

" _Will Lyanna be happy to married to Uncle Robert?" Elysabeth as 7 namedays old sitting on her father's laps he told her the story. Stannis looked at his daughter in deep thought as he answered._

" _To be honest my dear, I don't think Robert knew what he had loved about lady Lyanna or the fact Lyanna didn't loved Robert as he claims that love for her."_

She believes her father and understands it now. She highly doubts that Robert would change after marrying Lyanna Stark. I mean look at his current marriage to Cersei Lannister. Everyone knows that Robert wanted Lyanna as he kept saying that he loved her more than Cersei. He kept saying _'I am surrounded by blond hair shits'_ as he was referring to Lannister. Since her time in Kings Landing, she was solely disappointed at him. He drinks, groping woman, dishonor his wife in public, worst of all he sired bastard children. She admits that she was quite curious about meeting them and those stories about Bastard children were all wrong.

She met quite few of them. Mya Stone was the first one she met when she visit Vale and she looked up to her as like an older sister. Mya have a mirthful, lusty personality. She tends to dress in a masculine manner, eschewing dresses for leather. She played with her and riding the mules such as whitey. She tends to wrote letters to Mya Stone time after time and she would receive them in returned.

Edric Storm, a noble bastard son that was acknowledged by Robert as his son. She met him on her trip to Storm End's Tourney. She was curious about him as he openly charmed her and she gets annoyed by his mere presence. Edric had a little child crush on her since like her uncle before him, she was the first to refuses his advances which encourage him more. Every time she appeared out of nowhere and minding her own business, he quickly noticed her and often asked for her favor which she is saved by Ser Davos of making an excuse for her that her lord father is expecting her. After Edric left, Ser Davos asked what she thinks about the boy. Which she made a face and answered, _"Boys are stupid."_ Davos laughed at her comment. Stannis eye twitches at Edric flirty his daughter in public which he yelled at Robert saying _"This is your entire fault"_

The third is Gendry Waters. A blacksmith apprentice, she got along with him as she is curious about Blacksmiths job. She visits him in every chance she got with her father's guard, of course; she just wanted to get away from Joffrey and the court. Gendry at first was annoyed by her present, but now he gotten used of this routine. He would greet her and she would stared at his work which made her seemed to be in trance on his hammering the metal. He was quite a protective older brother figure as he would shield her from other men advancing her. He doesn't know who his father was and only remember his mother had yellow hair. She felt sorry for him and she doubts that Robert knew about his existence. She often asked for making arrow heads and she pays him often.

There were others she met outside of Westeros. This very important person she had met is Prince Oberyn Martell. Now she wasn't expecting to meet someone from Dorne and Jon Arryn believes this could help dissolve hostility between Baratheon's and Martell's. She was invited to spend a year as an honorable guest. She must confess that she was scared and she never went anywhere, but Dragonstone, Storm End's, and Kingslanding. She knew at that age; that they wished to know about her birthmark.

The first time, she spent on Dorne it was so hot. She wants nothing more, but drinks a large jug of water. She met Prince Doren Martell in a wheel chair. She also, met Ellaria Sand who is prince Oberyn paramour. She wasn't sure what to think, but she had met his daughters and proudly called them Sand. She met them and she can honestly say that they are female warriors she dreams becoming them. They have more freedom and no one care if you're a woman or a man. They trained her and play with her. They are quite the terrors in the palace as they get themselves a lot of trouble and mischiefs. Prince Doran signed a lot for his patience is getting thin by her and the sand snakes mess. Prince Oberyn just laughed for he is glad; she gotten along with his baseborn daughters and Ellaria shook her head fondly with a smile at the trouble they caused. Worth it though. She earned her friendship from the Martell family since she never trusts the Lannister's and Tyrells. Oberyn taught her the spear and she was amazed at his quickness. When it is time to go Oberyn said, _'When you master the spear and become a warrior. Lets' have ourselves a match. I hope you can also, invite me to your wedding. I want to see if there's a chance of kidnapping you for myself.' He laughs at her confusion blank expression._

That was the last time she went to Dorne. She does send letters time for a time. She just had sent the last one to come to her wedding. It is a good political move. To show that she manage to have friends in Dorne if there is any war. They will answer her call.

Since then she had learn that not all bastard children were bad like those stories or sinful like the Septa said. She questions them _"Then why did the gods make them born if they are such a sin?"_ It has gotten everyone silent since they never thought of it that discover her own philosophy _,_ they are just like any other people. No matter they are nobles, kings, commoners, and poor people or baseborn. There is going to be both good and bad in all of them; including her.

*Door Knocking*

Elysabeth startled and jumped out of her thoughts. She got up and opened the door and saw Shireen as Elysabeth smiled greatly at the sight of her sister and Ser Davos. She opens her arms to hug her and she gladly ran into it.

"So did he get my letter?" Elysabeth couldn't help but asked the question.

Shireen had release giggles and nodded 'yes'.

"You are right. He is quite gentle and kind." Shireen told Beth. Beth smiled at Shireen as she combs her hair with her fingers. She was getting worried the Shireen wouldn't like him at all. After all, Shireen is the pearl of her world, but now she can relax about it.

(Signs) "Now, I am glad that you think so." Elysabeth smiled gently and Shireen smiled back. They hug reach other as she rocking herself and Shireen together in the rocking chair. She is pleased at the results.

 _I hope I can receive his letter too. I wanted to know the man before me. He is to be my husband in both name and into reality._

* * *

 **Shireen Baratheon**

She loves her sister like she is her mother. Elysabeth protected her. Care for her and shielded her from the cruelty. She was lonely every time; Elysabeth has to leave for her duty, but to make the separation easier for both of them. Elysabeth made Shireen a stuffed toy; a black panther with a Baratheon scarf on its neck. She gave it to Shireen when she was 6 namedays old. Shireen never left without it. She name it Beth so, that she would kept by her side. She felt deeply drifting to sleep.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Beth asked her.

"Yes, please." As a little girl Elysabeth has a beautiful singing voice that would put songstress to shame. So, she would enjoy hearing her sister singing to her at night.

 _{Elysabeth singing}_

 _Some day my prince will come_ (Servants were preparing the wedding)

 _Some day I'll find my love_ (Joffrey sulk in his chamber as he looked down a small golden locket and inside is the 12 year old Elysabeth in with a ghost smile)

 _And how thrilling that moment will be_ (Cersei siting in her chair as she drinks in foul mood)

 _When the prince of my dreams comes to me_ (Brandon and Rickon are playfully rough housing each other)

 _He'll whisper "I love you"_ (Jaime enters her room and Cersei smile loving at him)

 _And steal a kiss or two_

 _Though he's far away_ (Sansa sewing a dress; Robb and Theon were drinking together)

 _I'll find my love some day_ (Myrcella and Tommen are playing in the rooms and Tyrion enter they greet him happily)

 _Some day when my dreams come true_ (Arya lay on her bed with Nymeria)

 _Some day I'll find my love_ (Catelyn checking all the preparation and Maester Luwin accompanies her to all the requirements)

 _Someone to call my own_ (Jon is writing his letter to Elysabeth on his desk with ghost laying down)

 _And I'll know him the moment we meet_

 _For my heart will start skipping a beat_ (A ship Sailed to the White Harbor)

 _Some day we'll say I do_

 _Things we've been longing to_ (Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand with his daughter's come in view on that ship)

 _Though he's far away I'll find my love some day_

 _Some day when my dreams come true_ (Robert, Stannis and Eddard discuss the plans)

 _Somewhere waiting for me_

 _There is someone I'm longing to see_ (Selyse is done making a red shawl for Elysabeth as she kneels down to prays to R'hollr the red god)

 _Someone I simply can't help but adore_

 _Someone who'll thrill me forever_ (Ser Davos hearing Elysabeth singing on the other side of her chamber door as he smiles)

 _Someday my prince will come_

 _Someday I will find the one_ (Elysabeth rocking her chair as she held Shireen as she sleeps)

 _Though he's far away_

 _He'll find my love someday_ (Jon finish the letter as he smiled at it)

 _Someday when my dreams come true_ (He gave it to Ghost that is hidden in his scarf to hide the letter)

 _Oh please make my dreams come true_ (Ghost made it his mission to deliver the letter to Elysabeth)

Shireen sleeps with a smile as she had felt her sister's warmth. She hears a knocking of the door. She doesn't know what happen, but can still hear the voices about some direwolf, letter from her betrothed and felt being carried by Ser Davos to her room. Shireen was tucked in to her bed with her panther Beth to protect her in her dreams. She can't wait to hear all about it.

* * *

 **Phew I am done. Please Review this and next chapter is the wedding so be prepare. This is a three part chapter. SO hold on.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."**

 **-George Bernard Shaw**

 **I don't' own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The White Wolf meets the Dragon that dresses like a Doe III-The Wedding between White Wolf and the Black Dragon

 **Third POV**

Both Jon and Elysabeth kept writing each other's letters for the entire week. They had never felt closer than they have ever been before. Elysabeth would be excited over receiving his letters. She felt like a child that was about to have her best namedays gift for her. Jon as well; he would get too eager on when would he get her letter's as much as he tried to hide.

Jon had told Elysabeth many things that he never told anyone, not even to his closest siblings. Jon told much about his childhood, his emotions and doubts. Worst, he felt belittlement of himself as a bastard. She feels the wetness on her face as she felt it beforehand.

It was loneliness.

She never thought that it would be so hard on Jon. Elysabeth decided to tried and give him some courage. When Jon had received her letter later that day, she told him that all great men are not handed down of their possession and duties by others. All great man must humble himself as when he was come from nothingness than all he had to do is rebuild something from his two hands. Jon replies as he said he had not thought of it that way. Jon felt his heart tighten as he read them.

Now the wedding begins. Elysabeth felt nervous. She felt like her wedding dress is her armor and will be going to her first battle. She tries to take long deep breaths as she couldn't stop prancing around her room. Her mother enters the room to do her hair.

* * *

 **Selyse Baratheon**

"Calm yourself, dear." Selyse sternly reprimand her. She knew as a mother that her daughter is many things, but anxiety is not one of them. Elysabeth just wanted to get this all affair done and over. Selyse made Elysabeth sit down as she picks up a brush and brushed her hair. As she tied her dark hair mini braids.

"It will be over soon. I went through the same thing and it was a grand affair." Selyse told her.

Selyse is still hoping Robert may change his mind, but no. He is determined that the Baratheon and Stark must be united. Selyse scoffed at her good-brother's ambitions.

 _He is treating my daughter as a replacement for Lyanna and making that bastard son Jon Snow as himself in image. What I wouldn't give to have that fat man a slap or two. I still couldn't believe that Robert would do this! My daughter is a 100 times worth more than this. If that new husband of hers make her sad or unhappy, then he will have to face an unhappy good-mother. Oh Lord of Light, give me strength and burn away my sins. For the night is full of dark and terror. All I ask is that my daughter is protected and healthy and strong. If she is then I will be forever thankful._

Her mused just stopped when she was done with her daughter's hair. ( **The Messy Rope Braids and Low Bun: Photo 269-158574: beauty-health/beauty/wedding-hair/diy-wedding-hairstyles#158574)**

"Alight, all done," Selyse stated. As she raised her daughter up to get a good look at her. She signed sadly as her daughter; Elysabeth is the most beautiful bride. Her daughters' beauty might rival all the other girls her age. Her dark hair, clean skin and her height is even perfect compared to her grooms' height. Her lord husband said she looked more like her grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen and his mother Lady Cassana Baratheon mixed together.

She was deep in thoughts.

Selyse always dreamed of making her preparation of her wedding. A fine feast and all lights brighten up the hall as her husband escorted their daughter to the groom. A man of noble birth that is not a bastard child; who is everything he needs to be for her daughter. She will be having children of her own. Maybe, her lord husband will name one of her second or third grandson's to be her lord husband's heir. They will all be strong as well as healthy boys; they will be. Her granddaughters will be clever and beautiful ladies in the court that will be scouted the best betrothals from all around.

But that dream of hers is crushed! By none other than King Robert Baratheon, all he does is drink and whore. Not even a good politics that had resulted into crumbles that even the seven kingdoms has to pay the price.

Worst of all, her daughter! Her first-born has to pay the price! Selyse didn't notice the wetness of her cheeks is flowing down. Soft, but rough hands gently wipe it out. Her eyes opened as the first thing she saw; was her daughter giving a sad expression.

 _No_ Selyse furiously thought as she rubs her tears away _I won't let my daughter see me cry. Not this one last time when we saw each other. I must put my best smile for her._

Selyse smiled as she hugged her daughter tightly as Elysabeth returned the hug. She softly said to Elysabeth.

"Oh, be happy and remember your duty. Also, I wish you congratulation on your wedding, my dear warrior."

* * *

 **Prince Oberyn Martell**

The winter winds are cold today. He will never understand about what's so special about this land. Now he doesn't seem to care about the North or the Stark and Baratheon's. He still holds a grudge of them for not giving Dorne, their justice. Everyone knows that Elia Martell was closed to him, since childhood and wants nothing more than to avenge her and her children's death. The whole Martell party are traveling to Winterfell; many of them are awe and curious of the people from Dorne. Oberyn doesn't show much careless of them and only had one thing in mind.

Elysabeth Baratheon, the Black Dragon. He loved that little girl as if she was one of his daughters. Despite she is a Baratheon; she is different from her family. He had remembered that Dorne doesn't harm little girls nor should any children pay for their fathers sins.

He couldn't believe it! Elysabeth was getting married to a former baseborn son of Ned Stark. According to his older brother, Prince Doran Martell; Jon Snow is the son of Ned Stark with an unknown woman during the Robert's Rebellion, he sired. He was surprise about the notion. Oberyn knew Elysabeth doesn't care much of anyone status based on birth. Since, she has seen everyone both good and bad in many others. Which he couldn't help, but admire her.

"My love, are you alright?" Oberyn turned to his paramour Ellaria Sand. She is wrapped tightly in fur robes with a hint of Dornish blue silks. As she is riding behind him with her horse as she made her horse to gallop to his side.

"I am fine, my dear." Oberyn kiss his lover's forehead.

"Just wondering if she will like my wedding gift?" Oberyn made her a spear like his, but he made it black and gold on the long handle with a rare red metal blade called, "Red Star".

"My prince, she will love it. After all, she wants to beat the Red Viper himself." Ellaria Sand assured Oberyn. He could still remember that day when Elysabeth left.

During his travels in the mountains, he saw something glowing within the red sands. As he went down to the ground; in order to get a closer look at the large chuck of metal steel. He knew that he had read something in the history that Red Star came from the skies for some reason. They made these metals as stronger than any weapons that can even cut down the stones clean right off. Sell off the Red star will make you richer than any King or make it into a sword or armor than you will be a greatest warrior. When a raven came; he had received a letter from Elysabeth, herself to invite him and any of his members from his household to her wedding in Winterfell.

He knew that he had to give her Red Star as a token that she is always welcomed in Dorne. So, he quickly orders the metal to be furnished into a spear blade that, perhaps she will be greater than him.

"Mother is right! Don't be silly, father. She will love your gift." Tyene sand loudly claimed.

"Agreed, it is a fine choice to give a fellow warrior of Dorne." Obara Sand stated her share of opinion.

"Don't worry. It is most glorious gift that will make any Lannister jealous of her." Nymeria Sand told her father as both her sisters are riding their horses as well as she.

Oberyn laughed at the thought of giving the gift while everyone watches.

"That is true my daughters. I am just being silly. This will be a wedding of all weddings."

His party finally made it to the gate. A guard from the house of stark shouted,

"Who goes there?!"

Oberyn simply smiled and waved.

"It is I! Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, the Red Viper, younger brother of Prince Doran Nymeros Martell from Dorne! I have been to be a wedding guest to Lady Elysabeth Baratheon, a fare curtesy gifts from both House of Martell and Dorne itself."

All for those who had heard his voice are beyond shocked.

"Come now! Open the Gates! Let them in!" The gates are opened for his party to enter.

Eddard Stark came as he looked at Oberyn in shocked. He couldn't help, but smirked at him.

He pulled out a letter to show Eddard as he saw the quiet wolf silently reading it. Oberyn looked around his home in Winterfell. Many came out to see what all the commotion is about. Oberyn saw the quiet wolfs' family and the Baratheon/Lannister party came. Robert looked like he is ready to have a heart attack as his family were either surprise or shocked by his sudden appearance.

Lord Stannis came forward and greeted him.

"Welcome, Prince Oberyn. My eldest daughter has informed me that she has invited you… (as Stannis look on to his group) …and your entire party today for my daughter's wedding."

Oberyn greet him and bow his head.

"Hello, Lord Baratheon. I am here to congratulate her on this joyous occasion." Oberyn is so-so with her father, but he is probably the only Baratheon he can tolerate. After Ned Stark is done reading it.

He came forward and said to prince Oberyn. He can tell that he does not like this complicated situation.

"Welcome to Winterfell, my prince."

Oh, he is going to enjoy this wedding.

* * *

 **Jon Snow or Stark**

Today is the day. Jon Stark is getting married. It was a clear weather at night with lightly snowing on his wedding day and full moon shone brightly tonight. He is wearing a traditional Stark clothes' with the sigil of Direwolf, he had long to wear proudly and show everyone that he can call himself a Stark.

He saw the whole northern banners that came to the wedding. They are probably curious about Jon's new bride. Many are placing bets on him and his bride.

' _Assholes'_ Jon thought darkly.

He took a quick peak from his family. Their facials expression are shown in his father grim feature to down few sullen scowls from his younger siblings; Arya, Brandon and Rickon. As were happy expression from Robb and Sansa.

Jon felt like he is lying to himself; saying that he wasn't nervous. But in reality, he is actually nervous. He took a deep breath as his hot air is shown. The fire torches are dimly lighted in this night. The southern men are shivering into the cold winds while the northern men stood perfectly still. The royal family is standing as well. It looks like King Robert is pleased with himself while others not so much.

Jon was surprise at the Dornish men party had come to the North, Prince Oberyn Martell with his paramour, as he recalled the name Ellaria Sand. He even brought his own daughters who are also Sands. Which had given Lady Stark, a loud screams and protests that can be heard all over the castle. She had knowingly invited the prince whom brought to their home his bastard daughters and lover to their wedding. He still winced at remembering her anger when he heard from across his room.

Everyone has gone quiet as his bride is gracefully walking with her father, Lord Stannis. At her sight, everyone stood still as if she cast a spell on them. Jon looked at his new wife; he felt like he couldn't breathe and was completely in a memorizing her appearance. Her dress is wrapped tightly on to her curves. Her white dress is almost silvery light and her hair is up and he can't seem to stop staring at her. A light tap on his shoulder woken Jon up; he turn his head and saw his father with a small smile at him.

Jon turned back looking at his Beth. A woman he can proudly called his wife.

Elysabeth is by her father's side as they walked together up to the sacred weirwood heart tree. Ned stepped forward.

"Who comes before the Old gods this night?"

Stannis calmly and void of all his expression as he spoke.

"Elysabeth of the house of Baratheon…comes here to be wed. A women grown and flowered…she comes to beg the blessings of Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Stannis hesitate and grumpily voice which no one seems to notice.

Jon almost forgot the recite, but came forward.

"Jon of House Stark, heir of Moat Cailin. Who gives her?"

"Stannis of House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and her father."

Ned nodded at him as he turns to Elysabeth. "Lady Elysabeth, will you take this man?"

Jon looked at Elysabeth as she took a deep breath. "I will take this man," her voice carried soft, but strong in the wind. She walked towards Jon as he reaches out her hand to take. She tightly grasped it. They both stood together.

They both knelt down to the Tree in silent prayer. Many of them prayed to soothe the young couple's wellbeing and their parents' heartache.

Jon took little glance at his bride as she was truly beautiful when the snow has blended in the background of her like a winter goddess.

The couple has not said one word as they looked at each other shared a smile. Jon unclasped her maiden cloak and hands it to Stannis. Then he wrapped a new cloak with a Stark sigil around her. Jon swept her into his arms.

"Thank the Gods! It is finally over," Robert exclaimed loudly which ruined the moment. Stannis glared heaty towards him. "Now on to the feasts," Many of the men and women cheered. Elysabeth eyes shown fury as Jon can tell her uncle ruined the moment for her. He managed to calm her down by holding her comfort.

* * *

 **Robert Baratheon**

Robert Baratheon couldn't stop smiling at this event. He finally made a union between the Baratheon's and the Starks! For once, he did something right. At first, he seems upset that his niece, Elysabeth invited the Dornish party such as he liked to call them, 'dragon lovers' to her wedding. However, it would seem that they are on good behavior since they bought their wines with them to the wedding. It's all good as long as the wine keeps coming.

He watches as the gifts were presented to the bride and groom. Ned Stark presents Jon, a new sword for him. The handle is engraved with a wolf and Stag dancing around each other. Tyrion Lannister presents the new bride a book of poems and ocarina instrument. Prince Oberyn present the new bride a Red Star blade spear which gotten many shocked expression. He even gave the groom a black mustang horse that is led by a servant. Stannis brought a box that is carried by err. What's his name...Oh, it's the former smuggler Ser Davos, the box is opened and everyone gasp that even made Robert cokes his own drink. He wasn't expecting that.

A real live Shadowcat and its only cub judging by such a small figure, he had heard that it was somewhere at the south. Elysabeth smiled at her father and she looked pleased with her gift. She showed Jon her new pet as he smiled gently at her while petting it.

 _Good. Let him enjoy her presence. That should motivate him to make a child tonight._

He see his good-sister, Selyse present her gift a Red Shawl that represent her Red God. Robert didn't care much about the religion, but he read and heard that it requires burning people. He is secretly glad that both his nieces don't practice that religion. Judging by her daughter's expression that she seems too concealed accepted her gift. Now it's his turn.

Robert got up and ordered the servants to bring out the gift. He came up to them and presents them.

They all gasped at his gift.

Dark Sister.

"I present to you, my niece Dark sister. Since you were little, you always wanted to be a warrior despite your gender. Now with this, you can be a true warrior. I give you this gift to erase any trace of Targaryen history by allowing your household to keep it. It shall be passed from your daughters to granddaughters." The crowd cheers at his announcement. Robert sees her giving him an innocent smile that he hasn't seen when she was a little girl. He regrets not being a good role model that she admired him in his stories. He believes this is his way to make up all those years of her loneliness by giving her a wedding.

He took another big gulp of his wine and turn to the crowd.

"My fellow Lords! My ladies!" Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"We have them wed and present ourselves to their union. We had the Stormlands," (Cheers from them) "The Northern," (Cheers from them) "The people of Dorne," (Cheers from them) "and The Lannisport." (Cheers from them)

"We have them blessed and fed them. They have received their gifts and I will have my drink." Laughs come from them.

"Now, do I hear from you lots to bedding them?!" Cheers came loud. They bang their mugs and other stoops their feet while chanting, Bed, Bed, Bed, Bed.

He looked back and Ned, who is in deep thought. He stood up and said,

"Since, it would please many others as well as his grace. Let us bed them."

Great cheers come from them. As the few men who was about to get to her until her father's loyal men lifted her body up and carried her to their new chambers. She looked relived that she was saved by her favorite knight, Ser Davos. Jon laughing as he is being led by the giggling Sand snakes.

Robert simply laughed at Jon being hassled by the Sand girls.

"Oi Prince Oberyn lets' have a Dornishmen Song shall we?" Robert watches as the prince stands up and begins to sing the first words.

 _The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

 _and her kisses were warmer than spring._

His beloved, Ellaria Sand sing the next line.

 _But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

 _and its kiss was a terrible thing._

Other Dornishmen joined in.

 _The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

 _in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_

 _But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

 _and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

Other started to join in. Some even laugh a little.

 _As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

 _and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

 _His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

 _and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

 _"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

 _the Dornishman's taken my life,_

 _But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

 _and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"_

Robert cheered as the rest of the men are. They begin to sing the 'Fair maiden and the Bear'. It is going to be a long night to remember. He took a big jug of wine to savor his victory.

* * *

 **Well, here is the wedding. Hope you enjoy it! Give me reviews people. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **No doubt, unity is something to be desired, to be striven for, but it cannot be willed by mere declarations." -Theodore Bikel**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. Only OC.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Jon and Elysabeth Stark

 **Jon Snow or Stark**

Jon is still laughing as he was shoved by the Sand Snakes into his new chamber to share with his wife. They opened the door and Jon quickly moved in. He was lucky enough to keep his trousers. He has to admit the Dornish people has no restrained on a person's body or their attraction on him. He quickly closes the door behind him as he turn around to see his bride.

He froze at that spot.

His wife slightly turned as wearing a long, bluish silk covered her head flowing down to her ankles. Elysabeth looks so beautiful and Jon widens his eyes as she stood before him. He notices that her dark hair is freely loosened as it is reach down to her butt. Her eyes gazed at him directly and calmly like she has appeared before him as a Goddess in her human disguise. He remember the old stories from the myth in the other lands, her name was Athena; the Goddess of Wisdom, War, and Useful Arts. He truly believes she is his reborn, goddess that he would gladly proclaim wars for her. He would worship her on the ground in his pleading and begging to be advised wisdom by her. He would listen to her counsel as his equal and even have her fight by his side in the battlefield. He couldn't help, but look at her with lust as he hungrily gazed at her body. He felt his trouser gotten tight on as he took a breather to calm himself.

"My lady," Jon softly calls for her. He reaches out his hand towards her 'come to him' gestures as she gracefully comes to Jon. She took his hand as she is bringing her body closed to his.

"My lord," her voice sends shivers down to his spine as Jon observed her facial. She is truly beautiful to him. He gently removes her silk as she is naked form before him. He bends his forehead to hers as he smelled her scent.

It's smelled divine. He smelled her scent of fresh milk and honey with a hint of strawberries. He felt her stiffen from his touch, but relaxes when he wasn't going to hurt her.

' _This is probably new to her.'_ He thought. Jon grabs both her hands to his face to feel his features as Elysabeth looks at him curiously. Her confusion expression makes Jon laugh a bit.

"What's so amusing?" Elysabeth looked at Jon, a bit of disapproved of his action. Jon looked at her expression that said 'Don't mess with me, mister' expression.

"It's nothing to be upset about. I just find your expression cute." Elysabeth blushed heavily as she bashfully turns her head to the side of their room. It made this scene too adorable to him. Jon cannot resist her anymore. He places a light kiss on her dark crown. He kissed her cheek as he gently turned her head to face him. His lips attached to hers. Nothing too strong as Jon was afraid to scare her away. He felt her tense until she calmly kissed him back. It started out slow until Jon wrapped his strong arms around her. Their kissed have intensive itself. He kissed her roughly and he let his tongue run her lips as if he is begging to open her mouth. She lets him as she opened her mouth. Jon shoved his tongue in her mouth, but he didn't expect this from her. She is stroking her tongue with his tongue. Jon felt week on his knees as he felt her hand is rubbing his tight trouser. Jon groaned at that action in pleasure.

"Mmmm my lord," Elysabeth moaned for him. He grabbed hold of her face. As he leaned forward with her right ear and said, "Call me Jon, my lady." He nibbles on her ear which he was rewarded by her squeak.

Elysabeth smiles at him and said, "Then **Jon** , call me Beth." That sets him off. He hastily hoisted up her body as they made their way to their bed. He looked down at Beth as she looked flushed as she is shiver under Jon's gaze. He saw her scars from the deer hunt and her birthmark, the Targaryen sigil. It is truly amazing on receiving this mark. He crawled back to her like a predator on his hunt. Jon kissed her feverishly. Her arm is wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. She moved her hips to his.

Jon sits up to undo his trouser, taking them off and throw them across the room. He saw Beth noticed, a large bulge being swollen in the loincloth. Jon quickly crawled to her as he kissed hotly to her lips. Jon heard her moans from kissing him. This made him feel proud of himself as he was the one to make her like this. Jon stop as he reach down her breast, he nibbled on them as he sucked them. He felt her ached her back as she gasp. Jon gave one last squeeze as he let his hand wondered down to her maidenhood. He insert two fingers inside of her, he felt her tense up, but Jon went up to peppered her face with his kisses to get her relax. It worked as he continues working her inside to get used to it. He felt her moving her hips, he met her eyes as she opened her mouth and hearing her voice is like music to his ears. He pumped her more as it aroused him more and more watching her expression.

"Mmm ahhh Jon…there right there..hm!" Beth moaned at Jon. Jon saw looked into her eyes as she is lost in her mind of pleasure, he had given her. Jon growled and pulled out his fingers, he ripped out his loincloth as his large member came into her view. Elysabeth flushed more as Jon watched her laid on her back and invited him to claim her as she spread her legs for him.

She shouldn't have done that. Tonight, she has awakened the wolf within him. He let out a growl as he pounced on her. He entered her quickly as fast and filled inside which earned her cries. He felt her nails clawing his skin as he relaxed his breathe. His head leaned back as he feels her, so wet and hot.

Gods, she is so tight!

"Jon," He heard his name being called as he looked down. Beth eyes' were closed as she was preventing tears from escaping. She whimpers a bit as she was shaking her body violently. He had hurt her! He quickly holds her and rubbed her gently with his hands. Jon felt guilty as he lowered himself towards her. He kissed her calmly and slowly.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Tell me to stop and I will stop." Jon looked her almost pleading her as his fear that the wolf within him will take her as his mate. He saw her shaking her head.

"No, I want this. I want you." Elysabeth looked at him fearlessly as she kissed his forehead. Jon is still hesitant of making love to her, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Elysabeth.

"We can take this slow." She suggested to him, as Jon wholehearted agreed. They both stood stilled as they both took a breath at a time.

"You can move now, Jon" Her voice are heard by Jon; who made Jon move to lay her down to their bed again as his hips in her. Jon begins pulled back as he push in her. There was still discomfort, but the pain had sustained itself. Her whimpers turned to moans as she whispers to Jon for more. Jon answered her pleas.

Jon grunts as he groans when they started moving a bit faster. He saw Beth leaned back her head on the pillow and moaned for him. He moved her legs around his waist to make himself deeper to her.

"Jon, (gasp) this feels good," Beth moan as she tightens her hold on him. It made Jon snapped his hips on her as she groans at this action. He lifts her body with him in his sitting position as she was settled on his lap. He feverishly thrusts in her as she continues begging him. He doesn't want to be the only one, he feels good from this.

Jon leaned in and whispers "Grind me." Like a good submission she is; she did. Jon watched her moving her body as she was trying to find what is comfortable for herself. He felt her getting into this feeling of pleasure as she was moving against him harder and faster. He grabs her hips to help her body moving with him. The pressure of their bed is rocking beneath them was being rough by their movements. Their rooms are filling with their grunts, groans and moans. Jon continues looked at her with so much lust and love in it.

* * *

 **Elysabeth Baratheon or Stark**

She felt so good and this is getting her quite addicted to it. No wonder her uncle Robert can get into this or the whores at the pleasure house. She fearlessly kissed her new husband, Jon with such aggression which he gladly response to it. She wonders what it felt like to dominant her husband, so she twisted their body as she was on top and he was beneath her.

Jon was panting as he laid there. She kissed him again as her hips are moving side to side as he bit his neck and sucked on him. She heard him moan as he is rotating his hips with her.

"Jon, say my name." Beth moans as she gasps at the gspot, he was aiming.

"Lady Elysabeth, my queen of beauty."

She gave him a reward as she moved up and down as her breast bounced with her as Jon looked up at her. He grabbed her breast and squeezing them hard.

"Jon, I feel something!" Elysabeth screams as she felt herself reliving herself.

"It's alright! Don't stop!"

He moved along with her as set himself up to bite down her nibbles and had set her off. They both reach to their climax. Elysabeth scream in pleasure as she laid her head on his chest. Jon flips them as he moved kept thrust in her to get down from his high system to ware off.

After making out, few moments later; at the dead of night when all the people of Winterfell stood quietly as the winds blowing through the trees.

Jon laid onto her chest as he breathing heavily on her. She gently combs his hair as she never felt like that before in all of her life.

Elysabeth wonders how they will be from now on.

The candle lights went off. Darkness had covered them. She will have to wait until morning.

* * *

 _~End Credits song~_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever_

 _When our song lives on_

 _ **{Post Credit}**_

* * *

 **Doran Martell**

In Dorne at night was a perfect night or so he would say. Prince Doran Nymeros Martell was stargazing and enjoying his quite evening on his wheelchair. By his side is Captain Areo Hotah, standing by being alerted to defend the prince. He was watching the stars that are shinning tonight. Taking in his breathe to enjoy the cool winds and the salt of the sand that can easily be traced. Footsteps come walking and halt it as that person bend his knee before the prince.

"Well?" Doran asked.

"It is done." The strange messenger came and given his bodyguard to give to the prince.

Doran unrolled the scroll as he read thoroughly with unknown expression. His eyes widen a bit at the news and given the messenger his payment.

"Well done. Keep watch on them until Dorne decides to strike at the usurpers." The messenger bows to the prince and disappear into the night.

"What news is it, my prince?" Areo Hotah asked Doran.

"It would seem that our vengeances are nearly completed. The true heir to the Iron throne is married to our Lady Elysabeth Baratheon." Doran answered which confused Aero.

He debriefed him correctly.

"Not my deceased nephew. I mean, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen; other son from Lyanna Stark. Or perhaps, I should call her princess Lyanna Targaryen."

Areo Hotah nearly dropped his axe, but grasped it before it falls to the ground.

"How…but…they said she was…kidnapped…Are you saying that?" Aero stuttered. Doran raised his hand to silence him.

"What I am saying is that Lyanna Stark was never kidnapped, but the she-wolf went willingly to Rhaegar as they both simply fell in love; despite already arrange by another person for the benefits of their house. He even write to me that with my permission to annulled their marriage and even said that he will returned my sister, Elia and her children to live in Dorne and taken the name Martell." Doran could still remember that day when he received the letter from Rhaegar. At first, he was mad at him, but then again he was Dornish since it was natural for a person to actually love another human being. He given him his blessing and secretly help him to take Lyanna to Dorne to settle Tower of Joy.

"Of course, as a fellow man I can understand that he wanted someone to see him; not as a prince or a dragon, but a man with many flaws. I give him my permission for the annulment; in exchange that my sister and her children come to live in Dorne as Martells. Sadly, that day never came as the Robert Rebellion started. I don't know who had spread rumors of her kidnapping, but it didn't saved Brandon Stark and his lord father Rickard Stark death's by the 'Mad king'. Afterword, her death as well as my niece and nephew, I begin to search where was his other child is, but I never found him. I only heard Lyanna passed away. I believe the child was gone to or she was never pregnant. Few years later, I heard stories from my spies that Eddard Stark has a bastard son, name Jon Snow. My suspicious came as well; I doubted that this child is his son. I said them to draw me a picture to describe him." He pulled out a picture as showed it to Aero Hotah. His eyes widen at this image.

"Yes, I too was surprised as well. I recognized him in an instant. True, he does have Stark features, but look closely enough; you can tell there are Rhaegar's silent brooding and his nose. His Queen mother, Rhaella Targaryen, he inherited her smiles and laughter. I knew right then and there that this is the young prince that I was looking for. I even prepared to written a letter to him, but I will send him this letter until Robert Baratheon's death; along with a two copies of the annulment of his marriage to Elia Martell with a new marriage to Lyanna Stark. They are all proof that he will need to take his right to the Throne. With his marriage to Lady Elysabeth Baratheon marriage that can strengthen his claims, they cannot deny his rights to the Iron Throne."

Doran can almost feel it. The world is changing; he can feel it in his bones. He prophecy what will happen to the Seven Kingdoms.

"This much I know... When the storm breaks, each man acts in accordance with his own nature. Some are dumb with terror. Some flee... some hide... And some spread their wings like eagles and soar on the wind."

"You are a wise man, Prince Doran Nymeros Martell." Aero had spoken truthfully to him as he bowed.

"And you Aero Hotah, are a very great man." Doran chuckles at him.

War will come. He doesn't know who or when will it start, but it will come.

He will vow as the prince of Dorne. He will avenge Elia and her children.

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

He will show his enemies that Dorne is not finished yet.

* * *

 **Phew! That takes a lot of energy. Hope you like it. Prince Doran Martell might have known about Prince Rhaegar plan to leave his sister for Lyanna. But we will never know will we? Give me updates and reviews. So you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. -William Jennings Bryan**

 **Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you for your support and positive response of Reviews. I can admit that I am enjoying writing this story and can't wait for it. Hope you can continue on supporting me and let me just says it is my greatest pleasure to continue this. P.S my PM is opening so you can send me your message now. Tell your entire friend's to read this story as well. SO, enjoy. And let the Games Begin!**

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Let the Games begin

 **Jon Stark**

Jon was already awake from his sleep as the sun is beginning to rise up in Winterfell. He continues to stare up into the ceiling from his new chamber room. He was thinking that is was still a dream and he was going to wake up from it. His reality will be going back to being a bastard and going to the Wall to swear to take the Black.

But it wasn't. He can now call himself a Stark and living a Castle in Moat Cailin as a Military coup for the North. He let his mind wonders about having a family of his own; perhaps having sons and maybe, a daughter that he could name after his aunt Lyanna.

They will all bear the name Stark and he will enjoy having his wife by his side as he watch all the years pass them by time itself. He looked down from the ceiling to look at his wife face as she still is sleeping as she lay her head on his chest. Jon smiled gently as he was in deep memorizing her face.

Rubbing her shoulders with his right hand as she was moving closer to him to get warm, so he moves himself closer to her body as he tightly wrapped themselves in the blanket to get warm. He draws himself closer to her body as she was beginning to stir as her eyes begin to open slowing to his eyes. His hand moves her black hair to get a clear look on her face as she signed contently at the feel of his hand on her face.

"Good morning, Jon…" Elysabeth said to him and he felt happy that she was here with him. Jon smiled as he leans into her lips and lightly kissed her. He whispers, "Good morning, Beth." He inhales her scent and couldn't help himself. He looked into her eyes as her grey eyes had changed into purple when the sun had hit them from their window. Jon was in awe of her eyes; he couldn't stop staring her eyes, they are like jewels that can glittered by the light.

"What are looking at?" Beth bashfully asked as she looked briefly away from his eyes. Jon gently grips her chin to turn her head to face him.

"The most beautiful creature is here with me and she is mine." Jon answered as he kissed her as passionately as she responds happily to him. Jon slightly moved his body to get comfortable towards her body and it seems that he is ready to make her crave for sex again.

The door was knocking which stop their moment. Jon growled in annoyance and Beth simply laughs at him.

"It's not funny." Jon grumbled as he saw her happy expression. Jon couldn't help, but smiled at her. He gave her a brief kiss and…

"We'll finish this later love."

Jon promised her that he will make her pay for simply laughing at him. She wrapped herself in the fur blanket and her head gently lies on the pillow.

He got off the bed and put on his trouser as he was walking and opens his door. He never felt irritated in his life.

Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy fully dressed for the day and they are both smirking like idiots.

"What?"

He is probably looking like angry wolf, but he doesn't care about his manners right now.

"Oh Sorry bastard, I mean young Lord of Moat Cailin, we didn't interrupt anything did we? No? Well, then. Thought you like to go training with us at the court yard, so get dressed (Theon was about to leave until remembers something important) Oh! I almost forgot the King demands that the nurses take your sheets to see there's blood on it; to confirm that the marriage is consumed." Theon Greyjoy answered while he is still giving him a smug grin at him as he was trying to peek into his room to look at his wife which Jon wouldn't let him. As Jon was using his door to block Theon lusty views towards his wife on their bed; which resolves him getting possessive of his territory.

' _Oh this shit is going to get it.'_ Jon smirked darkly in his thoughts.

"We will see you at the court yard. You can bring your lady wife to see Winterfell for the time being." Robb the ever good and dutiful brother told Jon.

Jon nodded his thanks to them. He closes the door and turned to his wife. She was getting up and she looked at him. Her long wavy hair is loose and without realizing that she didn't cover top of her body around herself only the bottom. Is she trying to kill him? Or is she this oblivious on the situation? He felt that his hunger is coming back quickly. His right hand is slowly onto his crotch and his breathing becoming heavily at the sight of her.

"Jon," He didn't give her a chance to let her speak as he ran towards her and giving her a full tongue kiss; she moan at the action. He aggressively pushes her body towards the bed with a renewed fire in him. He hover his body on hers as he moves his hips on hers. "Jon...gugh… king," Jon cut her off.

"The King can fuckin' wait. I want to my wife. I want her now." Jon growled as he spread her legs to settle his needs. He wants her wet pussy around him. Elysabeth grasp his shoulder as she clings tightly around him if her life is depending on him. He unfastens his trouser and quenches his hunger for her. He grabs one of her leg to wrap around his waist to get ready to claim his mate.

He thrust himself into her as she gasped at his size. He kept pounding himself into her. Elysabeth grab his face and had given him a full dominating kiss in his mouth which hungrily applies in pleasure. They kept aggressively twist and turn each other's body in a wrestle between alpha's. Jon never felt this alive before as he felt that he is going to spill his seeds deep into her womb. Beth screamed in pleasure as she was getting close, but quickly turn her on her four positions to take her into the back into doggy-style as he pounds into her. He whispers her name like a prayer.

Beth…Beth…Beth…Oh my Beth

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Robb Stark is the heir of Winterfell and older half-brother to Jon Stark, heir to Moat Cailin.

He is not married nor had anyone in mind for marriage.

He was surprised that Jon is married now. When he heard his father announces it to them in his solar; it was a shocking results. Robb wasn't sure what to expect, but he vaguely remembers that his sister, Arya was upset and heard her shouting at this decision which their father wasn't happy with her tone. If he were to be honest, Robb thought that his father made him an arrange marriage, but he was wrong.

Now don't get him wrong any man would be lucky enough to marry Lady Elysabeth Baratheon. Robb knows that every male heir is duty is to marry and produce an heir, but he was glad that his parents want to him find love. He knows Jon marries her for duty, but he couldn't help himself. When he first saw her, it was like a noble queen on her horse that graces her present before him and she look like a compatible women to work with.

Lady Elysabeth is quite beautiful and looked like he is seeing Rhaenrys Targaryen or Visenya Targaryen. For the first time in Robb's life; he felt envy towards Jon. He heard stories about Elysabeth Baratheon from the south; he knew that the only warrior women of the North's had; were the Mormont's women, yet he never seen a southern being a warrior.

He heard footsteps coming and saw Jon and Elysabeth fully clothes. **(Her clothes look like photo 149fb42de0b84ed0c5e894fe1353148d and her cloak 09a8ff66c2766577e179711917751d86)**

The clothes are all black with design knots with a new fur shoulder cloak around her.

"Morning, Robb." Jon gave Robb a man hug as he returned it. He looked at her as she still has blankness on her face. She is in a French braid tied in the back with four or six loose hair in her face.

' _She seems to be getting used to the idea of being around other people who are her family now.'_

"Morning, Jon. Good morning Lady Elysabeth." Elysabeth nodded in greeting. She wrapped her cloak comfortably and he can tell that she doesn't talk much. Footsteps came running towards them. Robb saw Lady Shireen Baratheon came to her sister with the Shadowcat cub on her arms along with the Onion Knight.

"Bethy!" Shireen was pacing herself to make it to Elysabeth along with Ser Davos.

"Morning, Sherry. Ser Davos." Robb heard her greeting with warmth in her voice as she bends down to hug her sister. Robb knew that she will need to adapt her time in the North.

' _She probably more warmth towards her family than others or was she being cautious about her surroundings?'_

"Jon is it ok if I watch your lesson from the sidelines?" her voice snapped himself out of his thoughts. Jon smiled at Elysabeth and it felt like Jon was not the same Jon as he remembers. Jon nodded and kissed her forehead.

Which had given Jon the results that her face being blushed by his action. Robb stood there with a gaping mouth. Shireen giggles at his action and Ser Davos just said: 'It's nice to be young again.' It was the most shocking action that his own brother never shown before.

Elysabeth gave him a look with a smirk and she quickly leaves with Lady Shireen and Ser Davos as Robb heard a slight 'shush' from her.

Jon continues to look at his new wife as she left and back at Robb. He is standing still and he is not moving right now.

"Robb are you okay?" he asked in concerned. Robb silently turn him and said.

"Maybe I should get married too."

* * *

 **Arya Stark**

Arya was seething in frustration at her needle work and notice her work is crooked. She never likes sewing or anything lady-like. She also, in a bad mood that her favorite older brother, Jon is married now and is going to move to Moat Cailin soon after the rebuilding is done. At first, she was excited to meet Elysabeth Baratheon in person, since she admires her from the stories of her sword fighting, archery, and horse-riding.

Until now…

She didn't like changes because she felt that Jon was stolen away from her. Worst comes to worst, Sansa is hoping to marry Prince Joffrey Baratheon to be his queen. They are a bunch of silly goose and they don't do anything fun. After Septa checked her work and criticize it, but she took a step out and mock curtsy at them and left.

She went to the courtyard to look at the lesson, but she stop herself and saw Elysabeth Baratheon or Stark now with her sister and the Onion Knight.

Arya wasn't sure what to feel, but her father simply asked to give her a chance to be part of the family. She gazes at Elysabeth feature are blankness, but her eyes are so focus on them as Arya can tell that she was observing their swordsmanship and the people. The only person that Arya remembers was Ser Roderick who was training her brothers every time they work their lesson. Elysabeth distantly petting her Shadowcat cub in one arm as her hand on the cub's head as she patiently look on to them.

Shireen notice Arya came as she shyly waved at her little. Arya was surprise so, she made herself appeared before them.

"Can I help you little one?" Arya looked up to Elysabeth as her gaze was still blank face on Arya. It felt like she was being analyzing by her eyes as Elysabeth was gazing upon Arya.

"I just wanted to see the sparring." Arya does not cower on anyone. She is a wolf.

"Oh then enjoy learning while you can." Elysabeth expression softens for Arya and her good-sister turned her head as she watches the spar. Shireen peeked at Arya shyly as she can tell that Shireen shies away from people since she was always hiding behind her sister while the Onion Knight gave her a gentle nod in greeting.

As far as Arya could tell Prince Joffrey isn't doing well against her brother Robb. Robb gave him blow after blow until Ser Rodrick forfeit match.

"(Sign) I swear that this kingdom is going to be in ruins soon. I don't know if anyone notices that a new Mad King is in our presences." Arya heard Elysabeth soft spoken words that no one can hear except Arya. Arya doesn't like Prince Joffrey and she didn't know why Sansa like him, except his golden that match her fantasy. Arya looked up and realized that she is truly like the stories she heard and she felt bad for thinking it otherwise.

Jon came up to fight Robb since now that he is a stark now; he can fight in equal grounds with. Arya looked at Elysabeth again; her face was brightening at the sight of seeing Jon on the field. Arya saw her half-brother on the side lines watching as everyone gaze at her brother being a newly named Stark fighting with Robb. Jon won, of course. Jon stretches his hand out and Robb happily grab it to pick himself up.

"Would you like to go again, Robb…Prince Joffrey?" Ser Rodrick asked.

"Gladly!" Robb replied.

The prince sneered, "This is a children's game."

Theon loudly called, "You are children."

"I am a prince and I demand that I use live steel."

Ser Rodrick shook his head, "Out of the question my prince."

Arya saw Elysabeth held her breathe, "Oh that's not good." Arya heard her whisper and she understands what she means that prick is going to use his royalty to get what he wanted. Luckily for them, Prince Oberyn saves the day.

"Ah good morning, everybody. I take it is such a fine day, don't you agree?" Prince Oberyn waltz into the field. Prince Oberyn smile happily and not noticing the atmosphere. Or perhaps pretending not noticing; along his side his paramour Ellaria Sand and his bastard daughters the sand snakes, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene sands. But Arya could tell that this Red Viper did this on purpose.

Ser Rodrick bows in greeting, "Prince Oberyn, I was only training the young men" Oberyn raise his hand to halt Ser Rodrick and simply smile.

"Yes, yes, I know all about it. I am curious about this training yard and I have heard something about live steel." Prince Oberyn looked around to see if any understand. No one wants to speak out and Arya did something she hasn't expected to do.

"It was prince Joffrey!" Arya voice shouted which everyone moved their eyes on Arya, but also Lady Elysabeth, Lady Shireen and Ser Davos. Arya felt a little nervous when all eyes are upon her until she felt a hand on her; Arya looked up and it was Elysabeth giving her comfort and small ghost smile at her face. It gave Arya some courage from her new good-sister which she is thankful for.

"Oh truly, my fair lady?" He raises his brows at Arya, but she doesn't care and simply shouted, "I'm not a lady!" Many went pale when she screams at him, but Oberyn was quiet at the moment until he laughed; which caught them off guard since he was laughing and was not insulted by her tone.

"Ha-ha. My apologies, it just I wasn't expecting that outburst. Good day to you as well, Lady Elysabeth Stark and her party." He sends a wink on her good-sister which she shook her head fondly at him. Arya notices Jon send a glare on behind the head of Prince Oberyn for that cheap flirt.

Arya giggles at the sight of Jon and looked at Elysabeth as she winked at Arya and raise her finger that signal silent shush sound. Arya copied her and smiles.

A spear was raised and aims at Prince Joffrey in the face. Many gasped at Prince Oberyn aiming that prick in the face as he look like an entirely different person. Arya was amazed that this no longer a cheerful prince, but the 'Red Viper' had emerged. The Lannister men grip their swords and the Dornish soldiers pulled their spears along with the Sand Snakes eagerly ready to spill the land with lion's blood. Everything stood quiet and chilling until Prince Oberyn spoke.

"You know, Boy. Once you pull out your live steel sword and kill your first men. It's like a slowing and painful agony that make many men tremble before you. There is a rush in your blood that makes you think two choices: Kill or be killed. There is no reward for anyone who took it. You can't keep treating that everyday this is a game or in your case you play things just because you're a prince. Once you do take a life, there is no returning it. Even war itself it's a gamble, you either take a risk or not, it's always up to you. If you don't take risks, you can't create a future. You truly believe that there is going to be glory and honor in a battlefield. Let tell you this simple advice: Honor and loyalty has consequences." Prince Oberyn pulled back his spear as he signals his party to lower their weapons. The Lannister men pull back as well.

Prince Joffrey shakily nodded and went away from the field.

Arya couldn't speak and her mouth is probably gaping like a fish. She felt terrifying at the Red Viper in person in sight.

Prince Oberyn turned to Ser Rodrick, "I take it that lesson is over?" Ser Rodrick quickly nodded and call out that everyone is done for the day.

"Come now, Arya." Arya looks up to Elysabeth, "Let's leave them boys to their play things."

Arya happily left with her good sister and begin bubbling up some question which Elysabeth happily answered them. The Onion Knight and lady Shireen followed them as they heard her asking question. Arya was wrong that she was going to be like Sansa, but Elysabeth was better than her sister.

It wasn't until later that it was supposed to be a good day. Both Arya and Elysabeth along with the Onion Knight are riding their horse hard as they went back quickly to Winterfell; her brother Brandon has fallen from the tower, but was saved by Elysabeth as her good-sister was carrying him if he was just a feather. All of Winterfell heard Arya shouting. Her father came and saw Arya.

"Father! Father! Its' Bran! He fell! Beth saves him! His head is bleeding!"

Arya stood as she watches everyone taking Bran from Beth arms to take him to Maester Luwin. Arya didn't realize she was crying until she felt a pair of arms around her. She looks up and saw Beth holding her. Arya needed this. Arya hugged her tightly to Beth. She just hopes Brandon will be okay.

* * *

 **Phew that was long. Well, thank you for your patience and hopeful you all like. I want to thank everyone for supporting this story and hope to continue with your love and inspiration from everyone. Well me what you all think in your reviews or pm me anytime. See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is no time for ease and comfort. It is time to dare and endure. -Winston Churchill_**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Kings Road

 **Elysabeth Stark nee' Baratheon**

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! Someone had push Brandon Stark from that tower. She didn't see who did it, but she saw only an arm. She knew men are corrupted, but never thought it could a knight that would push a child from that tower.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Alright. We are exploring around a bit then we will return back to Winterfell. You hear, Arya?" Elysabeth looked down on Arya stark while sharing her horse, Thor. Along with Ser Davos was riding on his own horse with the girls to look at this abandon tower._

 _Arya nodded her head to Elysabeth._

 _Arya wanted to spend time with Beth before Arya has to leave to Kingslanding. Elysabeth and Jon will temporally stay in Winterfell before going to check the progress of Moat Cailin. Beth's sister is spending time with their father before he lives along with Ser Davos and the rest of the storm parties._

 _They got off the horse and Beth saw something horrify. Bran was push by someone's arm. She doesn't know who, but she knows a sword arm when she sees one._

" _BRAN!"_

 _She ran as fast as her feet can carry her. Her main focus was Bran's fallen body. Her heart is beating fast as she gotten closer and closer. Bran was getting closer to the ground, so Elysabeth has no choice, but to dove and slide to the ground. Brans was only inches away and she braces herself as fallen on her chest and stomach that she let out a gruff._

 _She quickly sits up, but he was bleeding by the side of his head. He is knocking out unconscious. Blood was flowing a bit._

" _Ser Davos! Arya!" She shouted as they both came quickly._

 _Ser Davos ripped out his cape piece and wrapped around his head to pressure the head. Arya gasp in shock._

 _Elysabeth knew they can't stay here. She knew this was intent to kill the boy. But why? He never did anything wrong. Unless, he saw something he wasn't meant to see?_

" _We need to head back to Winterfell. NOW!"_

 _FLASHBACK_

Elysabeth took a moment of breathe to calm down herself. She knew she had to tell someone and not only that both Arya and Ser Davos said they saw someone pushed him as well, so they will believe her.

She was not scared about death.

No.

She was terrified that she recognized the clothing sleeves on that person arm. It was one of the Kings guards.

Worst comes to worst.

She knew that it was one of Lannister's men. After all, they prided themselves on spending that much gold on expense things to boast.

Maester Luwin announce that he will live. Many were relieved to hear the news. However, she notice the secret looks from Jaime Lannister and Queen Cersei Baratheon. She doesn't know, but she felt that there is a connection between Jon Arryn death, her father left his position and Brandon Stark fall.

A door click opened and saw Jon Stark; her husband came into their chambers.

He looked like he cried a bit in his eyes was a little watering in relief.

"Beth," Jon voice was caught off when she presses her lips towards his. She doesn't know what she had thought, but she needs to feel comfort and simple hold will make her feel safe.

Jon replies in her kiss as he wrapped around her. Sadly, she had to end the kiss. Jon looks at her.

"Beth."

Beth caught him off.

"Please hold me." She pleaded as he looked at her as if she was afraid that something would happen. He knows she will tell him. Just wait for her will do.

Jon nodded, "I will never let you go."

They both hug each other while standing in silent.

It would appear that everyone will have to be prepared.

After all, the game is afoot.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion Lannister was sleeping in the kennel. He was drinking a lot and was slowing getting up. His nephew Joffrey Baratheon leaning against the stall gate as he watches Tyrion getting up and stumble himself sideways.

"Better-looking bitches than you're used to, uncle." Joffrey smug voice rang into Tyrion's ear. "My mother's been looking for you. We ride to Kingslanding today."

"Before we go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." Tyrion point out to his nephew.

He walked to the gate as Joffrey opened as he heard his nephew scoffed, "What my sympathies will do to them?"

"None. But it is expected of you. Your absent has already been notice." Tyrion pointed out as if he was talking to a five year old child.

"That boy means nothing to me. Beth should have just let him die when he fallen." Joffrey rested his arm on his sword. Half turn to the Hound. He added, "And I can't stand the wailing woman."

' _Ok that's it.'_ Tyrion thought.

Tyrion slapped him hard. Joffrey whimpered at the result.

"One more word or I'll hit you again." Tyrion warned him.

"I'm telling mother!"

Tyrion slapped him harder this time.

"Go! Tell her then. But first, you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and fall on your knees in front of them how very sorry of you, tell them that you are on their service, and that all your prayers are with them. Do you understand?

Joffrey protest, "You can't…"

Tyrion hit him again.

"Do you understand? For God's sake boy, you are going to marry Lady Sansa Stark, your betrothed." Tyrion had reasoned him.

Joffrey turned sullenly, "Wrong noble daughter."

Tyrion looked at him unamused, "Don't tell you want to marry Arya Stark?"

"No!" Joffrey yell in disgusted. "Beth. I want to marry Beth."

Tyrion signed at this. This was just not his day.

"Nephew, she is married now and belongs to the legitimized Stark."

Joffrey shook his head in denial.

"She was just doing _what_ father and Uncle Stannis want her to do. Father knew how much I want to marry her and I certainly don't want another to replace her. That husband of hers is still a bastard. She deserves something better than that piece of shit."

This is going be harder than he thought.

"Yes, Lady Elysabeth is married to Jon Stark. Which _means'_ she belongs to him now _._ He will make a good husband to her. I heard and seen them together. It seems to me that she is quite happy with him and he seems very fond of her as well." Tyrion explained to him hoping that he will understand, but then again this is **Joffrey,** he is talking about.

Joffrey face turned calm, but there is a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes, but for how long will it be. Beth is mine and I will make it so."

Joffrey walked away from his uncle and left.

Tyrion felt a dread in his stomach. Elysabeth was always Joffrey most special person to hold his heart.

His muse.

His lady.

His great love.

His queen of beauty.

 **His obsession.**

He knew that Elysabeth Baratheon was in a sense a true royal in compare of his sister, Cersei. He remembers there was a once a proud, little doe among the lions. Joffrey would simply follow her like a lost puppy. She would play with him and be by his side. Her father, Stannis doesn't like Joffrey be too close to her. Stannis would take his daughter away from Joffrey and his mother would comfort him about Beth being taken away by his Uncle.

Maybe, he doesn't want any boy near or he simply doesn't want his daughter be around with golden lions. Amazingly, every time Joffrey did something she doesn't like or hurt someone; he would go apologized to that person just so, Beth could play and talk to him again. Beth would accept the apology, but as years go and he notices that Joffrey won't allow her to leave without him around. Elysabeth would smile gently at the new flowers that bloom and he saw Joffrey smiled when she wasn't looking. To his most shocked at the scene, Joffrey smile like a man who is in love and he wasn't some boy who was cruel and heatless. However, he remember that the Master of Ships, Lord Stannis told Robert that he doesn't want that _**boy**_ anywhere near his daughter without his watch. He knew that wouldn't last forever. After all, a Lannister pays his debt. Or one of his father's favorite saying: A lion doesn't concern himself with the sheep's.

' _Perhaps that was how Aegon the Unworthy was. He desires someone else who was not his wife. Or the Mad King would never love his sister-wife and wanted my mother Joanna Lannister.'_ Tyrion thought.

"He will remember that, imp. If I were that Doe's husband, I keep my eye watch out for the prince." The hound said.

"Yes, be a good hound and remind him about that." Tyrion left to go to breakfast with his loving family.

Tyrion is just glad lady Elysabeth is not traveling with them to the Kingslanding. He doesn't know how long will it take for Joffrey to kidnapped Beth and kill Jon Snow err... Stark. He just hopes that Jon can get his wife away from his nephew. After all, what Joffrey wants, Joffrey gets. By anything means necessary.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Brandon won't be crimple, but he still lost some memories. Joffrey will have this strange obsession on Beth. It wouldn't surprise me that he would try to kill Jon Stark just so he can have Elysabeth as his wife. Next chapter Elysabeth is going to receive her dragon's eggs and guess what Jon is going to help her. Please give me reviews and pm me. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _The sky broke like an egg into full sunset and the water caught fire." -Pamela Hansford Johnson_

 **I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fire can't kill Dragons

 **Elysabeth Baratheon**

Everyone, including her good-father Eddard Stark is leaving to the Kingslanding. Elysabeth came outside along with her Shadowcat cub nearly growing trailing beside her. She names her cub, Meraxes. Her sister Shireen is thrilled that she names him after one of dragons whose dragon rider was Rhaenrys Targaryen. Her little sister is sad that Ser Davos will be leaving, but gave her little sister a wood carved direwolf for her. Elysabeth is too, is saddened for his departure. Her good sisters Sansa Stark are thrilled to go to South and her head is in clouds of becoming Queen of seven kingdoms. Arya on the other hand scowled at thought of leaving home and becoming a lady. However, she cheered Arya up saying that there is hidden passage where she could find Balerion the dread skull in there. Arya cheered a little as she gave Elysabeth a hug and left with her Septa. She came before her father and mother to say good-bye to them.

"Take care father, mother." Elysabeth is taking a moment to remember their appearances before they are departed from the North.

"Be sure that you treated your new family with much honor and respect." Stannis told his daughter.

"I will." Elysabeth nodded as she looked at her father.

"And be sure to remember your health. Take good care of yourself." Selyse told her daughter. She always worried about Beth health since she lost all her sons after they are stillborn.

"I will."

Selyse hugged her daughter and left to ride the carnage. Stannis Baratheon looked over his pride and joy. Elysabeth let her hair down into Twisted Crown Braid and she started wearing the Starks wolf fur shoulder and wearing a long cloak of color black Baratheon. The dress she made in traditional northern dress **(Arya Stark Dress image 1512483411-10725ceea7686ccde2fe28e1975f54b7).** Her pattern on the vest chest is a stag and the wolf back to back.

Stannis nodded her as she did in return. Elysabeth know her father was a man of few words. She always thought of him as a man of action. Stannis gave ghost smile and trail his horse to begin the journey. Her lord father told his grace; Robert that he needs to make sure his wife is journey back to Dragonstone safety then returns his duties as Master of ships. Oberyn Martell urged his horse toward Beth.

"Dorne is always welcome to you and your children." Beth smiled at the Red Viper.

"Next time we meet. I will be victories over you." Oberyn whole heartily laugh as he nodded. He moves his horse forward and gave her a waved. Beth waved happily back.

Elysabeth looked at the party as they begin the journey. She saw Joffrey Baratheon coming towards her with his horse.

"I hope to see you soon again, my lady. It would awfully boring without your presence in the Kingslanding." Joffrey smiled a bit at Elysabeth. Elysabeth smile a bit and must remain cautious since Joffrey is going to be King, but she is not sure what he will do with such power behind the crown.

"Don't worry, my prince. Time will fly by quickly if the gods wills it." Elysabeth curtsy herself and dip her head.

"Until then, my lady." Joffrey urged his horse forward and left. Elysabeth released a deep breath that she couldn't believe she held it.

Elysabeth doesn't know why but for some odd reason. Joffrey's last word meant something, but no matter she is a Stark now and she will stay a Stark until she is dead.

"Come Meraxes. Let's go back to Sherry."

She picks up her dress as her Shadowcat follow along with her as she enters back front of the doors as they close it behind her. Beth found Shireen by the window as she fondly plays the wooded carved direwolf without looking at it.

"Shireen, how are you feeling?"

Shireen looked up with glossy eyes as Elysabeth understands. Shireen sniffles and hugged her.

"Now, now. My little doe, we'll see them again."

What she does not realize is that someone had just delivered her husband a late wedding gift few moons later.

* * *

 **Jon Stark**

Jon Stark just doesn't know what to think. There were letters that was addressed to both him and his wife's wedding gift. The letter was written and he doesn't know what to make of it.

' _Fire and Blood'_

He wasn't sure if people mistaken his wife a Targaryen or thought this as a warning since the House of Stark did rebel the Mad king and dethrone the Targaryen's into exile. He opened inside the box and to his surprise at this sight.

There are Dragon eggs. One egg is a beautiful ocean blue color. The other egg is pure black as the night. The middle egg was pure white as snow.

He heard the door opened suddenly as Jon panics as his hip it the box and opened box slammed his hand close with the lid hard.

"FUCK!" Jon removes and hissed at the pain.

"Jon, are you alight?"

Jon knows this voice. He looks up and saw his lovely wife, Elysabeth standing over him. She notices his right is bruised and swollen. She wrapped his swollen with the cloth. She hand him sit down on the chair as she was working on his hand.

"What in the world are you thinking? You act as if I caught you and your mistress at the wrong time. I swear already married…" Jon chuckles in amusement as his wife continues scolding him; it felt good. Jon never had anyone so worried about him and lecturing on taking more focus of him. He felt happy that someone who care about him too much and maybe love him enough to go out of her way to lecture him. Beth looks like she is chewing him out and Jon finds himself at peace with it.

A finger that flick on his forehead snap out of him which made Jon response with an 'ow'.

"Hey, I'm lecturing you on taking better care of yourself for a change. Are even list-Mhmp!?" Jon caught her off by kissing as he felt she is trying to fight him off that he slips his tongue in her. Beth relaxes and kissed him back as he wraps her arms around his neck. He brings his wife on his lap as he wraps her body for closure. They remain that position for a while.

The kiss ended with a big gasp for air. Jon looked at his wife face that appears to be heavily flushed.

"Don't make this into a habit of making me shut up about arguing you." Beth tried to look stern, but she looks like a kitten having a tantrum.

"Mmm, don't worry, Beth. I will try." Jon looks like a wolf ready to pounce on his mate. However, his mate looked over the box in confusion and curious written in her face.

Jon had completely forgotten about it.

' _I am an idiot.'_ Jon mentally smacks his forehead.

"Jon, what's this?"

"I don't know love. Someone sent it and the guards said that someone mention that it's a late wedding present."

"Fire and blood."

"Yeah. Just as the letter just said."

Jon watches his wife carefully as she sat up from his lap and walk towards the box. Jon looked at his wife as she open the lid. He heard her gasp silently as she stared at the dragon eggs'. She took hold one of them is pure black egg. Jon knew that his wife told him in her letters that as a little girl, she used to dream of dragons and that she was riding them.

It was quiet for them as he heard his wife speak.

"Is it so wrong for me to wish that they can be hatch?" Beth whispers wishfully. Jon looks from the egg to his wife. Beth looks as peaceful as she cradles the black egg like she was already a mother to her baby.

"No, Beth. I don't think it's wrong. Then again history did tell us that only a Targaryen can hatch the eggs." Jon told Beth, but for some odd reason it felt dulled to his stomach. Why did he feel that he knows more about the eggs but that's impossible? He knows that he is a Stark, yet not a true one?

Beth put the egg back into its box. Her fingers gently glazed on the eggs as she close the lid.

"You still not sure who sent this gift?" Beth looks at him with cautious eyes and worried about endangering her husband.

"For now, my wife; we must keep them close to us and never mention them outside of Winterfell." Jon hugged his Beth tightly. He could still hear the wolves howling.

Night has begun to fall in Winterfell. Beth orders some servants to move their things to another room. Jon has been helping Robb who is acting Lord of Winterfell until his father returns. He can tell that his brother is getting frustrated and Lady Stark refuses to leave Bran side. Jon has been hearing whispers in his head all day. _Fire and Ice._ They chanted in his head and feel the headaches are coming in. The other chanted. _Fire can't kill a dragon._

He doesn't know why, but in his heart he feels that these are real dragon eggs. They just need to know how to hatch them carefully. He knows where to start. Jon quickly paces himself to find Beth in the old chambers as he opened the door; he saw Beth.

Beth was carrying the box that contains the dragon eggs as she came to pick it up. Jon enters their old chambers as saw his wife lifting up the box.

"Jon?"

"Let's see Maester Luwin scrolls." Jon smiled a bit when Beth looks like a girl who just gotten her best presents on her namedays.

"Yes, let's." Beth quickly went out the door and grabs his hand as they laugh gently to hallways.

 **The Library Tower**

Jon looks over the scrolls as his wife reading them in fast pace and written notes for them. Jon carried some books and scrolls as he gently grabs one book to look over. He didn't know how long both of them have been reading until they heard the door creak opened.

"You not supposed to be here." An intruder with a dagger and he look like some kind of common thief; Jon reach his sword only to realizes he didn't carried one. He looks to his wife as his notice she didn't carry one either. The intruder sneer as he looks at his wife lustfully and Jon realize now is not the time worry about not having a weapon. Jon moved himself quickly as he shields Beth in front of her.

"Who are you?" Jon question as a Lord of his land should. Jon stood strong as his glare at the intruder. The intruder just smirks as he walks calmly towards.

"Well, it doesn't matter. When I set this place on fire and killing you; I will enjoy your woman's cunt around your body and leave her to die."

That's a ticket. Jon attacked him furiously as he was wrestling him and the box full of dragon eggs fell off the table with the books and scrolls. He was so focusing on fending off the intruder that he didn't notice the oil spill from the man's hand all over the floor. Jon punches the man in the face as he was strongly holding his hand that hand the dagger. It was a big tugged on/off from getting stabbed by the intruder. He even didn't notice that Beth knock over the lighted candle off the table as she quickly check over their eggs which to his relief they are unharmed if he was not focusing and fighting this man.

The fire touched the oil and flames erupted. The flames circle around them and there's no way out. Jon paused a bit for he saw flames surrounding them, but he was stabbed in the shoulders as he heard Beth screamed for him.

"JON!"

Jon quickly kicks him out of the way as quickly slide himself to Beth as the dragon eggs are. Beth pressed her hand onto his wound.

"You bastard!"

The intruder grabs Beth hair as she screams in pain. Jon screams, "No!" Jon felt his feet boot press him down on the floor.

He saw Beth struggle against him as she was clawing his hands. Jon saw the fire spreading quickly and Jon quickly look up the roof as it looks like it's ready to collapse on them. The man notices it too. "I hope when we die! At least, I get a taste this bitch!" He didn't believe what happen next. Beth became a wolf that night. Beth grabs a pair of silver scissors and stabs him in his crotch. The intruder screams in pain as she grabs his dagger hand to cut her hair out to set her free.

Jon never thought he see his wife more beautiful and fierce. The intruder withered in pain. His wife long black hair is cut short. Her black spread on the floor as they were burned away.

Beth looks at Jon.

"Jon," her tears fallen as if she couldn't believe that this is the end. Jon felt tears in his eyes. Jon has to tell her.

Jon's arm is bleeding down to the eggs.

"I have fallen love with you from the first moment that I saw you." Jon hand's cupped her cheek as he saw more tear falling from her eyes.

"I have too, since you saw me only 'Beth'. I decided from then on that I love this man." Jon cries and laughing as he kissed his wife. He didn't mind the flames are coming down all that matters that his wife is with him.

Their bodies were engulfed in flames. However Jon hearing must be wrong. He is hearing some sort of screeching sounds like animals of sort.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Robb Stark is tired and is trying to get his mother to leave this room. His mother's is being stubborn.

"Gods make them stop the Howling." Robb pity his until he saw the fire in the Library tower burning.

"Fire, Fire! Mother stay with Bran."

Robb quickly went and order the men to get bucket of water. He shouted for Jon but his brother was nowhere in sight. Theon came running to him.

"Robb!" Robb turn to him. "What is it, Theon?"

"It's Jon and Lady Elysabeth! I saw them walking up to the Library tower."

' _WHAT?'_

His thoughts stop for a moment and couldn't believe what he is hearing. His brother and his good sister are at the library tower.

Robb quickly went ahead and saw the tower burning. Flames are spreading wilding and now way in. Robb wanted to charge in there and save his family. Theon pulled him from getting in there and Robb couldn't think of how Jon and Elysabeth died in such a terrible way.

"Beth! Where is Beth!?"

' _Oh no!'_ Robb saw Lady Shireen running with her sister's Shadowcat and ghost by her side. A guard stood and saw lady Elysabeth hair cut in his hand which for a little girl knew what happen to her sister.

Shireen was about to run, but Robb stops her in time.

Robb grabbed lady Shireen as she cries into Robb's chest when he hold her tight in a hug her. Robb sobs as his heart breaks in two.

However, he heard gods' forsaken shrieks and growls. The chills ran through his spines until Ser Rodrick demands more water to be poured. They kept pouring water into the flames back and forth.

Dawn had break in the gloomiest morning as the fire was put out. Robb was rocking Shireen in her sleep as she exhausts herself. Ghost head perk up and fast in full speed heading towards the ruined tower. Meraxes also, followed Ghost in a full speed.

Robb shouted for them.

"Ghost! Meraxes!"

His shout woken up Shireen as he hasn't let go of her; he carried her like she was his sisters. Robb gasp as Shireen looked at what her good-brother saw and gasp happily.

"Beth!"

Ser Rodrick gasped.

"By Gods," Robb couldn't believe what he had seen. Jon is alive along with lady Elysabeth is alive as well. They are holding each other as their bodies are cover in ash and soot. They are naked as they were born today. Ghost and Meraxes happily rubbing their master happily and loving way, but that was what surprise them. Jon and Elysabeth looked up at saw him. Jon slowly assists his wife to lean on him to stand. Robb couldn't believe it.

Dragons! They have just hatch dragons' one ocean blue color on Jon's shoulder and a pure black dragon in his one arm as he other hold Elysabeth. Elysabeth is cradling a white dragon egg in her arms unhatched. Robb notice that Elysabeth hair is cut short. There was another body in burning formed.

' _That's impossible!'_

How can a man survive fire with getting burned? Did his father know about this? Or is Jon Snow eh Stark even his half-brother?

Jon slowly walks with his wife almost tripping, but he notice Jon didn't felt any pain from stepping on hot steps along with Elysabeth. Not even Elysabeth showed no pain from hot steps either.

"Robb?" Jon voice in raspy called to him. Robb snapped out of trance and order for some blankets as he was about to wrapped them into, but Jon stops him. Robb look confused, but Jon remove the ocean blue dragon off his shoulder and had it to his wife. Jon took the blanket and wrapped his wife first. Second blankets given to Jon as Robb guide both of them to Maester Luwin. Shireen was about to run to her sister, but Theon pulled her back a bit. They walk together as the enemies made one big mistake.

They had unknowingly help Robb's brother and sister, Jon and Elysabeth had achieved the impossible. They birth dragons.

* * *

 **Well, what you think? Jon's special gift. Jon Stark now knows that he doesn't burn and this will hint Robb that maybe Jon wasn't his base-born, but his blood in another way. Pm me and Review what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

" _Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come." Robert H. Schuller_

* * *

 _ **I don't own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Calm before a Storm

Catelyn Stark

Her boy; her sweet, little boy. Her son is laying there in his bed fighting for his life, she feverishly praying hard for her boy, Brandon to live. She remembers how as it seems like it was yesterday. She only made one prayer wheel for one of the children. Only it wasn't her children; no. It was Jon Snow. That day when Ned brought the baby home; she couldn't even look at him. All she sees is the baby's mother that her husband loved so much that he was willing to take him in.

All she felt for him was hate. Hate for being a bastard son of Ned and some unknown mother that held her husband's heart. She prayed to the Sevens and said 'take him away. Let him die.' So, they did he caught the pox. However, she saw the distress of her family that Maester Luwin said he probably won't survive the night. It made Cat felt horrible that she would condemn this innocent child. All because she was jealous of his mother; she stayed by Jon Snow side. She prayed to them again. 'Let this child lived. Then I will become his mother and convince her husband to give him a name Stark.' The next day he lived, but she couldn't keep her promise.

She wonders that this is her punishment to humiliate her by King Robert legitimize Jon and make his niece, Lady Elysabeth Baratheon his wife; plus given him Moat Catlin. Yet the Gods won't satisfy, they make this her punishment by the tragedy of her son, Brandon.

She whimpers again; trying to hold in her tears. She couldn't keep her promise to love a motherless child and now she will lose one of her own.

' _No, no. Don't think like that. He will live. I'm sure of it.'_

She went back making her prayer. Now she knows that there is no going back. There is no way to make up for being cold to Jon Snow. Beside she knows her role is taken from her before this awful thing happen. Elysabeth Baratheon is the only woman in his life that matters to him. Looking at them together, she could help, but envy of their happiness.

Cat didn't even thank lady Elysabeth for saving her son. Cat thought that she is afraid of her husband good-daughter interaction with her. Now she knows that she must at least thank her for saving her son when the time is right.

When her son went out to take care of the fire in the library; without realizing that it's morning. It was quiet and made her feel uneasiness. She got up and opened the window. The smell of wet smoke and fog air, yet she heard some awful sound.

She left the room for a bit as she already order the maid to watch her son. Cat pace herself as she walk to the courtyard to see what's going on.

She let out a loud gasp.

Her son, Robb is leading Jon and his wife Lady Elysabeth with blankets around them. But she couldn't believe her eyes.

Dragons. They are live dragons and they are being held in their arms, but she noticed that one egg in his lady wife arms.

They stopped to looked at each other in the eyes, no words had spoken, but thing is known.

Winter is coming.

* * *

Theon Greyjoy

He watched as Robb lead his brother and his good-sister to get them healed and clean up. He sat at the tables as he drinks the ice cold wine. This can't be happening. It's just not possible.

That bastard and his wife came out of the fire unburnt. He may not know things, but he had a feeling that the Warden of Winterfell had commit treason against the king.

Could it be that Lord Stark kept this a secret of Jon Snow's immune to fire? It's possible since he never did reveal any upbringing of Jon's birth or at least many points out that he could be the son of Ashara Dayne or some northerners' daughters or maid of his household or whore. Maybe he feared that whoever his mother was means instant death to his enemies. Theon remembers that every time someone asked who Jon Snow's mother is; he would look sad and simply said: 'The only woman that is wild in spirit and beautiful as a winter's Rose'.

Theon couldn't help, but feel bad that the warden of Winterfell never marry Jon's mother or probably was until Robert's Rebellion came.

' _I guess the Stark's aren't so, honorable at all.'_

Theon could understand of wanting to hide the truth especially with the King Stag and lions around. However, he know for a fact that Starks are like people they can died from natural causes; even fire. I mean looked at Rickard Stark, he died from wildfire order by the Mad King.

SO, how can Jon Snow survive the fire? Was it magic? Or something to do with Lord Stark secret lover and mother of Jon Snow bloodline he inherit from?

A large headache hit his head as he groaned from thinking all the possibilities. This shouldn't be the main issue at least not the first one.

"Why go through all that trouble just to set a library tower on fire?" Theon spoke loudly to himself. Maybe they didn't think Jon Stark and Lady Elysabeth would be there or maybe it's something to do with secrets.

He gave huffs as Theon tried to understand why is it so important to attack when Lord Stark left Winterfell.

Maybe someone didn't like the fact that a Northerner is Hand to the King?

Or does this all connected to the Falcon death, Jon Arryn?

He groaned again. As he gently laid his head on the table; so much to know and so little to answer these question even it means that death would be upon them.

* * *

Robb Stark

He took his brother and sister to Maester Luwin to get them clean and heal. Jon placed the white egg in the clothes box. The dragons seemed to worry over his sister as if she is their mother. Jon is cleaned and banged his arm from the stab wound. His good sister, Elysabeth is getting cleaned up as he notices her long beautiful dark hair is cut shot. Wait Beautiful!?

Robb shook his head trying to get his mind focus instead; he compliments that as a brother to his sisters all the time. He cannot for the life of his brother; he refused. The curtains slide as she was put on her robes and her hair short its style change a bit. **(Her hair looks like 1fd8271f66f27a53ae88ad031b631fcc-goth-makeup-dark-makeup)**

"Robb," Jon called for him. Robb looked at his brother as Jon held his wife as she held him too.

"What is going happened to us now?"

That question concerns Robb Stark. They will not only harm the dragons, but accused them of witchcraft and dark magic.

"For now, brother; we must keep the dragons a secret."

Robb told them as he looked straight into their eyes.

"Children," he heard his good-sister whispers.

"What did you say?"

"These are our children, since we help them be born in Winterfell. We need to protect them." Robb is not sure what to say about this, but he looked at Jon he nodded fully agreeing with his lady wife. He could tell that both Jon and Elysabeth are tired and drowsily.

"Get some rest you two. We will discuss when this whole thing is clear up."

They both rested in their beds as the dragons hissed and cooed as they rest between them as if they are children.

Robb nodded to Maester Luwin.

Robb left the room as he pacing himself as thought is coming to his mind.

' _They came out alive',_ he thought. _'They are unburnt and hatch dragons together.'_

It's like Old Nan stories. Horror stories about Targaryen's and they are dragon's themselves prove to be true.

Can it be true?

His honorable father knew about Jon or is he even his son? Before he could even think more about this…

His mother came into his view.

"Mother,"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Mother, what are…?" he was cut off by his mother.

"We have talk about what to do about this?"

He looked at his mother and saw fear. Fear in her eyes that hold so deep as the water. Robb nodded as his mother summed Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin, Theon Greyjoy and his mother is standing before them.

"What did you know about this Robb?" Hearing his mother demand to know his answers; Robb has no other choice, but to answer.

"According to Lady Elysabeth, the intruder walk in on them as they were ready few books and scrolls about history. He simply, said: "You are not supposed to be here." Jon fought the intruder, but neither realized that he was carrying a bucket of oil. She said that the candle started the fire, but trapped them. He grabbed her hair as he put his foot down to Jon's chest. She stabbed the intruder and cut her hair to be released. That's when the fire spread and couldn't get. That's all."

They all stood quiet for a moment. Until his mother broke out the silence.

"Maybe, just maybe. It was about Bran's fallen incident. Bran saw something, he wasn't supposed to see. So, they pushed him, but they didn't expect Lady Elysabeth to save him and broken his fall. They were hoping to silence him for good." She showed the dagger for all of them to see. "When it didn't work, they sent someone else to do it for them."

That would make sense his little brother was always a good climber and has never fallen before.

"What do you think they saw my lady?" Theon asked.

His mother shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I will find out. But whatever it was, it scared them enough to attempt murder an innocent little boy. Twice," she said bitterly.

Robb felt fury and his blood boiled. Once he finds them, he will kill them slow and painful death for their enemies.

Ser Rodrick explained what type of steal they had. It's Valyrian dagger. Robb wonder could it be the noble household or someone with the higher bidder.

Robb told them he wanted to declared war for his family attacks and Theon is supporting him. But was quickly dismissed by Maester Luwin.

"Why not? They attack a member of the King's family. Surely, they would come and defend her…"

"All the more reason, that the Lannister would take advantage to get Lady Elysabeth away from the North and couldn't careless of what happens to the North." Maester Luwin has a point. Lannister would do anything to get whatever hands of the King's family to marry into theirs or being a hostage.

Before Robb could argued more, his mother spoken again, "I don't trust the ravens sending letters; I'll go riding to Kingslanding." Robb protest against the idea.

"Mother, No!"

"I must. You can't come with me. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Robb felt helpless, but he knows that she is right. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

Robb eyes pleading, "What about Bran?"

How will he explained that their mother is going somewhere dangerous and Rickon is only a baby.

"I had been praying for a month. His life is in their hands now."

When his mother is about to leave she turns to him and said: "Remember, keep the dragons safe and no cannot know about this."

Robb nodded. He made a promise to protect his family at all cause. But question is this who will be the enemy?"

* * *

 **Phew! Intense. Hopefully Jon will understand or worse that Mockingbird will know. Find out next time. Reviews and pm me. Thank for supporting this.**


	12. Chapter 12

" _Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." Bob Marley_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Harsh Winter is Coming

 **Jon Snow or Stark**

Jon woke up from his sleep. He felt his wife body press against his. As he gently removed her hands and stood up to get off the bed. He needed time to think. He saw the dragons that are lying with Beth. Beth's arms still wrapped around the white egg as if she is carrying a baby in her womb; Jon quietly shushes at the hatchlings to let their mother sleep. They obey him. The hatchlings lay back to their mother body. He saw Ghost and Meraxes lay together; sleeping soundly.

He stood confused and disturbed as his tears fallen from his eyes. He gazed at the flames. Jon has been hearing whispers in his head all day.

 _Fire and Ice._

They chanted in his head and feel the headaches are coming in. The other chanted.

 _Fire can't kill a dragon._

 _Dragon is not Slaves._

"A song of Fire and Ice…." He muttered. He felt that everything is illusions and he felt sick to his stomach.

Lies!

All of his life is lies!

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to hit something.

The dragons are alive. He knew that the Starks had no ancestor of Targaryen's or Blackfyre. His wife had a Targaryen grandmother, who was his mother?

Did his father know about this?

He released an angry stiff sobbed as he covers his mouth with his hand. Thinking about his father was anguished, hurt and betrayal.

He kneeled down to the hard floor. Ned Stark the man people often said he is honorable, dutiful and humble.

He is a liar!

What is he?

Who he is?

Where did he come from?

He is furious to his father. He nothing, but a hypocrite! Does he not care about his suffering!? Or how much he had to endure people's eyes!? He slammed his fist on the hard bricked floor. Jon grunts and groans of his pain. He continues to hit his fist multiple times. He doesn't care if his fist is blistered, bleeding or bruised. He couldn't help, but wonder did his father hate Jon for killing his mother! Is that why, every time he question it he tends to avoid that topic?

He sobs angry as he never had felt such emotion that is ready to burst!

He wanted to shout!

He wanted to hurt him!

Hell, even kill him for all of his misery!

All the suffering and pain during his childhood years finally taking a toll on him.

' _Dragonspawn!'_

His body shivered at King Robert's voice! It felt that it was meant for him. His thoughts went to the Targaryen family.

What if he was the son of the Mad king?

Or his worst fear was he Rhaegar son?

He kept banding his fist as he grunted it more pain; he felt.

He didn't even realize that a smaller hand stops his bleeding fist to hit the floor again.

He blinked his eyes opened and saw his wife tears flowing.

Jon didn't even notice that his wife was up as she wrapped around his shoulder into a hug. His brown eyes looked at Beth's storm grey eyes.

"Enough."

Jon eyes calm down and down as he smell the cold air. His hand felt pain and shaking at the pain and pressure he forced to endure.

"Please enough."

His Beth hand's grasps his bleeding hand tight as if she was afraid that he will die from this wound.

"Lies…all of this are lies…" He whimpers softly.

"Jon what are saying?"

"ALL OF MY LIFE IS ALL LIES!" He shouted which he saw how scared Beth was as she step back from Jon when he stand up and walked to the wall; it was the first time he felt ashamed, but anger not at his wife. He is angry at everyone. He turned his back on her as he let out his emotion.

"All this time the great an honorable Lord Eddard Stark is nothing more, but a coward and hypocrite! I knew something wasn't right! I kept wondering why I am so different from his children! Yet I tried to ignore that feeling! Gods know that I did! I knew for a fact that I didn't feel like a real son! I tried everything to accept that the fact that I am nothing, but a bastard! A bastard who won't inherit anything! I was going to the Wall and make a vow to take the Black! Doesn't he show how much he cared about me! NO! I had to endure his fucking fishwife Lady Stark treatment! Every! Single! Damn! Day!"

He had broken down for the first down in his life. He let out a loud sob and screams. He felt that his wife's arm around him and cradle him. He tried to push her away, but she is stubborn as any Baratheon women are.

Jon grew tired to push his wife away and just lean into her warmth. His body is turned and presses his face in her chest. As he cried so hard; he felt like he couldn't breathe. His arm tightens his hold around Beth. He felt like he could die without her.

Part of him wanted to see if she would reject him.

But she didn't.

He wanted to push her away from him.

But she refused.

He made her scared of him.

But she held him instead.

"I don't care who you are. You don't have to be afraid to face life alone. I'm here to lead you my shoulders to cry. No matter what they say, your mine. Mine to me. We are a part of each other."

Jon calmed his tears as his heart felt relieve it's burdened. His wife is right. As long as she is his side it should be enough.

Jon looked up and saw her gentle smiles that matched his.

"I don't about your names or titles or even statues. I only want you." Beth kissed his lips tenderly on his.

"Thank you, Beth."

He meant it too.

"Come to bed, Jon."

They both stood and went to bed. But before that she wrapped the knuckles with ointment and bandages. They both lay each down as the hatchlings made a nest around them along with their unhatched sibling.

They stood awake and Jon wasn't sure how will he face the world tomorrow.

Jon felt silly, but he wished for his wife to hear his feeling in the best way he can.

' _When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come and sit awhile with me'_

He moved his wife onto his chest.

' _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be'_

His bandages hand grasp hold to hers.

' _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be'_

Jon turns his head to face hers. Beth smiled as his is return.

' _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be'_

Jon felt used his other hand to touch and comb her hair through his fingers.

' _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be'_

He saw Beth sleeping calmly. He lay there to imprint this image in his head.

 _As long as she is with me. Nothing else matters anymore._

Jon eyes closed as he fall deeply asleep.

* * *

 **Phew! That is so good. I chose this song by Josh Groban who sings: "You Raise Me Up". Now Jon Snow knew his life is connected to the Dragons, but doesn't know which parent he is from. Let's see how the Lannister will take to this new player in the game. Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

" _The fact is that we have no way of knowing if the person who we think we are is at the core of our being. Are you a decent girl with the potential to someday become an evil monster, or are you an evil monster that thinks it's a decent girl?"_

 _"Wouldn't I know which one I was?"_

 _"Good God, no. The lies we tell other people are nothing to the lies we tell ourselves."_

― _Derek Landy, Death Bringer_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. I like to thank you all for your support and if there are grammar mistakes on all of them. I apologize, but let's face the fact even pro writers made worst mistakes on their chapters than me. Let's not get too cocky about it. You should know yourselves better than that.**

 **Ok, enjoy!**

 **Places everyone!**

 **Quiet on the set... Roll sound... Roll camera... Roll marker (how do you call this one again?)... Action!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Finding the Truth and War is coming.

Catelyn Stark

The Red Keep lies in dominate space of Aegon's Hill like a shadow, Rhaenrys and Visneya Hills are there beside it too.

It's been years since she came to Kingslanding. Back then, she was still Catelyn Tully. The crowds are always packed and business is going around their markets. The smell of piss and shit are all over, yet it amazes her that people who lived here are used to it.

' _By Gods, this stench in the air hasn't changed a bit.'_ Cat thought to herself. As both Ser Rodrick and herself rode their horse into the tavern to rest. Good thing, which no one knew that she was here. She wears shawls to cover her red hair and face. Hopefully, no knew that anyone would recognize her.

* * *

At the gate…

"Fewer eyes back here, my lady," Ser Rodrick told her. "But still too many."

"It's been nine years since I've set foot in the Capital. And no one knew who I was back then."

Catelyn and Ser Rodrick arrive at Kingslanding in a back alley. Cat's blue eyes saw a little girl whose color hair is dirty blonde and little muddy peasant dress, but wearing sandals that is itchy straws like.

The girls brown eyes stared into her blue ones. This little girl looked as young as her son, Bran. It made her grew pity for a child that someone so young to survive in this city.

"Please come with me, milady." The child commanded them to follow her. Cat became stiff at the child tone and she realized what has happening.

Oh no. Who does this child spy for?

She looked at Ser Rodrick as he nodded and place his hand on his sword handle. Just in case, if they are attack or worse.

They trailed behind the little girl into somewhere they've least expected. There is a green grass field just further away from the markets and Cat's surprise at this simple homage. It looks like a Shepard housing. The sheep's are around them and the girl opened the door for them to enter. Taking caution step and enter the house. Darkness is in her vison and the only light is the one simple hole in the roof to lighten from the sun.

However fear is still in her mind. Her heart is beating through her chest almost in pain.

Who does this one belong to? Cat looked around frantically and her breathing is harder to gasp for air.

The Queen?

Tywin Lannister?

Or is it?

"Lady Stark," a silky voice called to her. Cat turned and saw **him.** Varys the spider has many called him that. Also, master of whispers, which has connection and network through his little birds to know what is happening in the Seven kingdoms. No one's secrets are safe from Varys. He knows them all.

His web is spreading delicately.

Varys then bowed his head, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance my lady. It seems news travel fast that even my little birds sing lovely songs from the north."

"I can't say the same thing, my lord." Cat spoked more harshly on my lord tone, but Varys seemed not be disturbed by her tone.

"I believe that you must be weary from your journey, Lady Stark. Perhaps some refreshments will bid you good."

"What do you want, spider?" She cut off his sentence. Enough is enough! Catelyn has no time for pleasantry and false kindness. Someone has enter her home and tried to kill off the Starks and lady Elysabeth.

Varys looked unnerving to her. "My birds has sing songs about a wolf's den has been attacked. No words of justice are being carried out and yet here you are." The eunuch tilted his head at her.

"Yet here I am. Perhaps, my raven may have gotten lost or shot down by accident. There could have been better way to announce by presence." Cat retorted pointedly. Her eyes narrowed at the spider with cautious and untrusting look.

She thought that she could've have met up with Petyr. But she thought against that. How could she tell him? She simply cannot tell him or anyone that Jon Snow and his lady wife, Elysabeth are unburned by fire and brought live dragons into the world.

So many options yet who can she entrust this secret? Perhaps Ned! He will know what to do in this situation.

"Yes, of course, but none knew of your whereabouts that are unknown. And besides, I had to get you first before anyone else does. Kingslanding is never safe to be and I would feel terribly that something would to befall you." Varys voice is remorse yet that doesn't ease Catelyn at all.

' _It seemed that you need new little birds since none ever report anything to you, lord Varys.'_

"How kind of you." She drily replied.

"Oh yes. I have heard something unusual in the North. Yet I couldn't help, but feel I had been disappointed that I haven't heard any from my little birds there." He tsked at the thought.

"How amusing! That the great Masters of whisperers, who cannot seemed to figure out the secret that has been kept from you." Catelyn felt a sense of pride that her own husband had outwit Varys little birds about his supposed son's origin.

"Yes, amusing indeed."

Cat felt her hair stood at the back of her neck. "Now you know about what has happen to the North. Why didn't tell the King? Aren't you loyal to him and the realm? Or even the incident about his niece?"

Varys raise his hand to calm her.

"My lady, you seemed confused between loyalty and duty. So, I shall explain to about mine, I care not who sit on the throne. For my only concerns are the realms."

What? He only cares about the whole realm, but not to the king.

Blue eyes widen into realization at his riddle.

Cat felt anger at what the spider had just meant. To him, human's lives are meanings unless they have a certain role for the realm. He would whispers sweet things into that person ears and then things would play out for him.

What is his real purpose?

What ruler does he want from the Realms?

She shakes her head to get rid of such thoughts. No. No. She will not let him play her like a fool. She is Catelyn Stark, wife to the Warden of Winterfell, Eddard Stark.

Mother to his son and heir, Robb Stark.

Their house words, 'Winter is Coming.'

When she didn't answer him for a moment, but Varys continues.

"It seems that I must return to the court. No doubt people will start wondering where I have been." Varys was about to leave, until her words paused him for a moment.

"Why did you summon me here?" her lips thinned out a bit.

Varys turned to her. "You wished to see your husband did you not?"

She was getting tired of his games.

"Yes."

"Then you shall be pleased that I am here to grant your wish. You may follow me to meet your husband."

Her blue eyes narrowed, "In exchange for what?"

"Nothing, my lady. For now." Varys gestures his hand for lady stark to enter the passage where he can lead her to her husband.

Ser Rodrick and Catelyn enter the passage lead by Varys. He carried a torch into the tunnels. It's all twist and turning into loopholes. It amaze her that now one have notice that that Shepard homage is a passage into the court rooms. Turns out this was created by Aegon the Unlikely. Turns out, he spends his time outside of his Iron throne while he dress up and disguising himself as a Shepard so, that he knew what is happening to his common folks.

Varys opened the passage and turns out that they enter the castle easily than she thought. She let out a loud gasp at what she saw.

Balerion the black dread.

It's his skull! They say that he was considering the largest and biggest dragons of his time. She couldn't help, but imagine that Jon's dragon would be that big.

Oh good Gods! She prayed to the Sevens that she hoped that she is preparing for that to happen. She sign herself the Seven blessing symbol.

Varys opened another hidden door and said, "This will take you to the Hand tower. However, I should would you beware of a mockingbird whose songs can bring chaos and destruction."

"Thank you, Lord Varys." She curtsies in thanks to him.

"Oh no, Lady Stark. Thank you."

Ser Rodrik enters with her, but his voice whispers yet heard him clearly.

"By the way, how did your husband's baseborn son and his wife liked my late wedding gift?"

She turned to him in shocked. Varys smiled as the door is slide closed.

"My lady lets go." Ser Rodrick called to her.

He's right there is no time for this. Her husband must be warned. He better prepared himself for giving her his damn explanation of Jon Snow. Or else, she will show him that this fish has become the wolf.

* * *

 **Whew! That was good. Varys warned her about Peytr Baelish being an obsession of her. Will she listen to his words or will this all be in vain? Find out next chapter. Bring me reviews and pm me.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Consult not your fears but your hopes and your dreams. Think not about your frustrations, but about your unfulfilled potential. Concern yourself not with what you tried and failed in, but with what it is still possible for you to do."- Pope John XXIII_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Uprising News and Truths revealed

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark has a long day. Being hand of the king was exhausting and now he is having trouble more than being the Lord Hand to the king.

His daughters are not getting along with each other. Ever since that Trident incident when his daughter Arya hit the crown prince, Joffrey in defense for the butcher's boy, Micah. One thing lead to another, Nymeria Arya's direwolf bitten the prince to defend Arya.

Sansa lied about not seeing anything and Arya was furious at her sister. Queen Cersei order the direwolf to be killed, but thank the Gods Arya's wolf is spared since they couldn't find her. But as cruel as they said about Cersei, she order Lady to be kill instead. Eddard volunteer to kill Lady since he told the Queen that she is from the North and he did, but Sansa never forgave Ned for what he had done.

He tries to make amends to Sansa, but her attitude lately is…How he shall say, southern instead of the Northern.

Ned signs. He is grateful that Arya ok with him since he allow her to have a Dancing teacher, Syrio. Which it is a good thing since she needs to let out her energy?

As he enter the tower where he worked as the Hand; he stumbled upon something unexpected. He could hardly believe what is standing right in front of him.

"Cat?"

His beloved wife is here, along with Ser Rodrick. Catelyn Stark is here!

Ned slowly walks towards her as he has stretch out his hand to his beloved wife and mother to his children.

"Ned, we need to talk."

He prayed to the Gods Old and New to give him strength for he had hope this day would never come.

* * *

 **Stannis Baratheon**

Back at Dragonstone…

Stannis Baratheon is currently looking over the maps of the Seven Kingdoms. He is waiting for the right moment on whether or not tells Robert the truth about his children aren't his blood.

But then again, Robert is a stubborn man who has humiliated Stannis more than once.

First, the siege at Stormlands by the Tyrells.

Second, Giving Renly granted the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands by his brother Robert.

Third, Robert made Stannis; lord of Dragonstone as punishment for letting the Targaryens escaping from them during a storm.

Fourth, he made his eldest daughter married to a bastard from the man Stannis despised more than anything, Ned Stark. Making his second daughter, a ward to the house of Starks.

Fifth, made Lord Stark hand to the King; instead of him.

His mused was interrupted by none other than Melisandre came gracefully to him. Beth never like the red woman nor does she trusted her and Shireen is afraid of her.

"My Lord..." He cut her off.

"Speak plainly woman. I am in no mood for games."

She didn't seem to be put off by his attitude of hers.

"The Lord of Light told me something interesting. He showed me you daughter along with her new husband are fighting the dark world."

He looked at her with untrusting eyes. He isn't sure if she knew that his daughter is being leverage against him or not. He will not let any harm to his children.

"A new life will be born from them during the red light flow through the stars. However, beware for should any harm come to the mother and her child. The white wolf will hunt them down into the ends of the world. But fear not, no harm had come to them until they are defeating their enemies and they will rule the Iron Throne and unite the Seven kingdoms forever."

Stannis doesn't believe if. Yet he could not denied that his bloodline will be ensured on the iron Throne and he could be the new Hand to the King.

However, he has to make sure no harm has come to his daughters and the child. He will wait for the time is right.

He will wait.

"I can tell that you don't believe me. But do not worry yourself. Visons change, but in the end all lives will end, so that new ones to begin."

 _She has wisdom_ , He admits thought, but he has to be careful.

If one moves goes wrong. Then his family will suffer his consequences.

* * *

 **Jon Stark**

Jon couldn't stop smiling as he gentle lean something precious and warm. Right now, they are in their chambers as Beth is sitting on the chair with Jon kneeling onto the floor. Her fingers are combing his curls ever now or so. He is holding his Beth by her stomach as they are in their own world.

Why do you ask on this happiness?

His wife is pregnant! His beloved doe of a wife that her stomach is already swollen with a baby bump. Maester Luwin said that she is coming along well. Even the dragons are cooing happily at their parents. Even Meraxes and Ghost are being on guard around her. **(Note: she is 12 to 16 weeks pregnant)**

The Gods has blessed them with such joy.

"What will it be? What kind a child will this one become? Will it become kind? Or shy type? Is it a girl or perhaps a boy?"

He hears his wife laughs at his question.

"Now, now Jon. We don't know yet, but I am curious what kind of gender you wanted to be, Jon?"

Jon furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked at Beth.

That is a good question. He knows as Lord of Moat Cailin and everyone will be expected of him to have a son. To ensure his reign is secured.

"To be honest, I was hoping for a girl, Beth. A Lyanna for our family to have." He looked at his wife seriously. Beth looked shocked and wasn't sure what to say.

He waited for her response.

His wife looked and him, "you do realize that I have to pass 'Dark sister' when she is at age. Do you believe that you can handle that?"

He doesn't like the thought of his little girl to bear arms and not be proper ladies. However, his wife is a perfect example of female warrior. As many would say, 'She wears her lace gloves gently into her hand, but turns it into an iron fist.'

"I know that being a father to all our children will someday grow up and leave us. However, I will wait for our children's decision if one of our daughters or sons to inherited Dark Sister."

Beth gazed at him with loving and watery eyes are coming out instantly. Ever since she gotten pregnant, her usual calm demeanor are broken by her emotional state that she can't control.

Jon kissed on her forehead as he wrapped her in a gentle hug.

He can only hope that this child will be healthy and strong. No matter what gender this is, he is going to love it.

* * *

 **Sorry, took so long. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Next chapter: The Mockingbird. The imp coming to Winterfell. The white wolf and his storm Doe travels to Dorne after the death of the Stag king. Jon heritage reveals.**

 **Give me reviews and pm me. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly._

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

"Beauty and the Beast" Song by Angela Lansbury

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Are we being punished?

 **Joffrey Baratheon**

Joffrey is being tended by his queen mother. After that incident from the trident, that Direwolf and that beastly girl attacked him. Now he became fouler mood than ever. A raven came from the North.

Lady Elysabeth Stark is with child.

His father insists that there shall be a tourney to celebrate after all. Not only for his new appointed Hand to the King, but also, Lady Elysabeth child.

That gives him a reason to hate Jon Snow more. He doesn't care that he is a Stark now. He is still a bastard.

"Ow" the ointment on his wound shook his mind off. His mother gently rebuked him, "Please it's nearly healed."

"It's ugly." Joffrey looked down in his scars. He couldn't help, but wondered. Would his Beth accepted his scars if she sees him now? Of course, she will. She has to.

Cersei wrapped a cloth around his wound.

"A king should have scars. You fought off a direwolf. You're a warrior like your father. Like Lady Elysabeth has if you recalled the stories that she fought off a king of Stags."

"I'm not like him and Beth's scars aren't ugly. Their beautiful… like her. I didn't fight off anything. It bite and all I did was scream and the two Stark girls saw it; both of them."

Cersei rebuked again and said, "That's not true. You killed the beast; you only spared the girl because of your love your fathers bear the love for her father."

Joffrey is honest about what he did.

"I didn't know…"

Cersei gave him a story. "When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday you'll sit on the Iron Throne and the truth would be what you make it." Joffrey took her words into consideration.

But the problem was his engagement to the Northern girl. He wonders if there is way to marry his true queen.

"Do I have to marry her?"

His mother looks at him, "Yes. She's beautiful and young and if you don't like her. You only need to see her on formal occasions and when the time comes to make little princes and princesses."

Joffrey cringed at that thought. He doesn't want to see little children that he won't like or even love them. The only one he wants to bear and loved any children she gives him will be Elysabeth. His true Queen of Love and Beauty.

Yet his mother continues, "And if you rather fucked painted whores, you'll fucked painted whores."

' _What if I wanted to fuck her good-sister, Elysabeth?'_

"And if you'd rather lie with noble virgins then so be it. You are my darling boy and the world will be exactly as you want it to be."

Joffrey looked at the outside and thinking. If he wanted Elysabeth then he should do something against the Northmen and get her by his side.

"Do something for the Stark girl."

He whined a bit, "I don't want to."

"No, but you will. The occasional kindness will spare you all the troubles down the road."

Joffrey walked around, "We allow the Northerners too much power. They consider themselves as equals. Father should not have given the House of Stark, Lady Elysabeth to them savages. Our prize doe from the house of Baratheon."

He saw that he gotten his mother's full attention.

"How would you handle them?"

"I double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the Royal army."

His mother questions him. "A royal army?"

"Why should every lord commander his own men? It's primitive. No, better than the hill tribes. We should have standing army of loyal men to the crown trained by experienced soldiers; instead of mob of peasants who've never held Pikes in their lives."

"And if the northerners rebel?"

"I'd crush them; seize Winterfell and install someone as loyal to the realm as Warden of the North. Perhaps when we eliminate the Starks I could put Lady Elysabeth and her child in their seat. She is going to need someone to be advice by someone in our family. Uncle Kevan, maybe?"

Cersei puzzled, "Really? Give Lady Elysabeth and her wolf child the North."

Joffrey acted righteous. "Of course, she has suffered enough by that beastly husband of hers. The Northerners has to obey her at least. Since her first child is a Stark."

' _Maybe I could put my child in her after she given birth.'_ He did not spoke his true intention.

"And these 10,000 northerner troops will they fight for you or their Lord?"

"For me, I am their King." Joffrey gave her the serious look.

Cersei hummed for a moment.

"You just invaded their homeland and asked them to kill their brothers."

"I'm not asking."

"The North cannot be held. Not by an outsider it's too big and too wild and when winter comes. The Seven Gods together couldn't save you and your royal army. A good king knows when to save his strength and when he destroys his enemies."

Joffrey smirks, "So you agree. The Starks are enemies." His mother smirks, grab hold his hand and said, "Everyone who isn't us is the enemy."

Perhaps, Joffrey thought. After all, some unfortunate death can happened to Lady Sansa and Jon Stark that he could make. He could make his Beth his wife in reality and name.

Elysabeth Baratheon will be his. And his forever and ever.

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

"Ned we need to talk."

Finally, all these years that she had felt hate from that boy. Ever since that fire in that tower, Cat knew deep in her heart that somewhere in his blood that he might be Targaryen.

' _One more chance. Please, one more chance.'_ Catelyn prayed in her head to the Sevens to give her this chance to redeem her promise.

"Cat what are you?" Ned words are cut off.

"Winterfell has been attacked."

Cat blurted out those words that she will soon regret.

Ned eyes had gone harden and cold fury is formed.

"Who?"

"I believe it was the Lannister behind this. They attacked Jon and Lady Elysabeth."

Ned was about to stormed off, "Ned where are you going!?" she cried out to her husband.

"I must send word to the King…"

"But you can't!"

"Cat, he can help us. His niece was attacked!"

"They can't burn from fire!"

Ned went paled when she said that. Cat eyes became watery.

'What?" he whispered.

"Ned, Jon Snow can't be burned. I know for a fact that Lady Elysabeth Baratheon had a Targaryen for a great-grandmother. But tell me the truth, who is Jon's mother? Is she a Targaryen?"

Ned stumped himself on the chair and looks exhausted. Cat kneeled and grabbed hold of one of his hands. These hands are still rough and gentle the way she remember. She heard her husband whispered,

"Lyanna…"

Cat turned her head up to him, "What?"

"Jon's mother is Lyanna Stark."

Cat gasped by her own hand in shocked. Lyanna Stark his Winter Rose. She is Jon's MOTHER! Then that must mean his father.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

Her husband sighs again, "Lyanna told me herself that she was never kidnapped. She said, "Rhaegar loved me as me and I of him." I didn't want to believe it. I was raised to be dutiful and honorable, but what about being a good brother? I thought with Robert as her husband, she will be happy and he told me how he grew to love my sister. I was happy, but not her. Never to her, didn't Lyanna like him. No, she hated him. When she heard that he sired his baseborn daughter, Mya Stone. Lyanna told father many times, but he continue the marriage agreement despite her protests. I regret not being a good brother. I didn't listen to her about how unhappy she is and I knew deep in my heart that he would have treated her like he had treated Queen Cersei. Rhaegar was her true love and they planned to run away together. She loved him and married him in secret. Maybe it was my fault or father's. All I had thought, "Was it worth it?" The Rebellion that destroys lives and we lost so much. Lyanna made me promise to protect her son. I promised her to do as she asked of me because Robert would kill the boy."

His eyes become overwhelmed with such sorrows and guilt. Cat cried as well. She couldn't believe it. She wonders what have become of everyone. Was it the truth that many are afraid to face? Or was it amusing to the Gods to toy them?

She has to ask his name.

"What name did she call him? His trueborn name, Ned. What is it?"

Ned looked at her and whispered, "Aegon Targaryen."

* * *

 **Phew! Quite overwhelmed about chapter. I do believe that Ned had he share of the blame for not listening to his sister Lyanna. I mean lets' face it Robert would be a terrible husband and king. Now comments? Reviews? Pm me?**


	16. Chapter 16

" _A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes". -Charles Spurgeon_

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Unexpected surprise, the Kings Death, War, Message from Prince Doran

* * *

 **Jon Stark**

So much as happened Brandon is awake; Tyrion Lannister came to Winterfell, but Jon advice Robb not to mention any attack of his wife and the fire incident. News that Lord Eddard Stark is attack by Jaime Lannister, many of their household members had died, wildings had attack them and kill them all except one name Osha. He watched Bran to study the maps while Theon Greyjoy is shooting arrows to pass the time. Jon is pleased that Brandon is awake and getting used to walking normal again. It brought him joy to see him so alive and happy.

He stopped smiling for a moment.

' _No. Not brother, but what am I to the Starks?'_

Ghost rubbed his head to his hip in comforting his master. His hands automatically scratching behind the direwolf ears as Jon continue watching Bran study the houses with Maester Luwin. Rickon is being wild and not listening to anybody right now. Robb is keeping up with his duties as Lord of Winterfell and he mention to Jon that Moat Caitlin is coming on very well. That his new household will be done before the baby arrives.

 **SHATTERS***

"GEAAHHHHHHHHH!" A shrill from a woman scream made Jon jumped and he wasn't alone. Maester Luwin, Brandon, Rickon and Theon had jumped as well.

A handmaiden of his wife that came from Stormlands; lady Eleanor Estermont is 15 that wished to continue serving her lady; his wife that she went ahead by order of her father to be her lady-in-waiting.

"Lord Stark, come quick! It's your lady wife!"

"What is it!? What happen!?" Joan panicked.

"The child is coming!" Lady Eleanor quickly grabs him and led him where she is.

' _What? That baby isn't due until next month!'_

Jon felt scared and prays that the baby is okay. He needed to be there! He doesn't need to know that Maester Luwin is already behind them. Luwin manages to deliver every stark child safely and if anyone can help his wife. It's him.

They busted opened his door and came by his wife side.

He saw Shireen beside her sister holding her hand and trying to be brave for her Elysabeth already laid in her bed. Breathing heavily and screwing her eyes close as she felt pain.

"Jon…" She whispered.

He came closer for her as he gently rubs her head. "I'm here."

She whimpers and whispers in fear, "It's too early!" Her eyes are in tears as Jon kisses them away.

"I know, but no matter what I'm here."

Maester Luwin came in a huffing hurried as he inspected his wife.

"Fear not my lady. By the looks of it-" Maester Luwin looks closely. "It will be a long day and night."

"A night that I gladly endure." His wife gritted her teeth and gave her fury look. It made Jon proud that she is strong and held his wife hand tight.

He kissed her forehead and looked to Maester Luwin with his consent.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Elysabeth Stark**

She screamed. Oh gods how she scream throughout Winterfell. She is glad at least Jon her husband is there. She had hope that Shireen would wait and not see this until she is older, but she is a Baratheon and Baratheon women together are strong. She heaves in and out as Jon is doing it with her.

"UGH! OOoooh!" She moaned in pain. Her eyes closed shut and blink them open.

She couldn't see it, but she can feel it. Her hand gripped hard on the wolf pelts and the sweet made her feel gross and sticking her skin. She screams our more another jolted in her body.

She felt so tired and wanted nothing more, but to sleep. Hot and heavy is all she felt in that room. It made her feel delirious as she cried out, "Kepa! muña!"

Elysabeth cried out to her parent's with Valyrian tongue. She may have forgotten to mention to her husband that she wanted to learn the language and others.

She heard her husband confusion, "What did she said?"

Shireen answered him, "It Valyrian. Father had her tutor of the languages and she was teaching me little of it. She is calling out for Father and mother."

Before Jon can asked more question.

Elysabeth screamed out once more and gripped on their hands tighter with all her strength. Jon gently nudges her head and whispers many things for her to hear.

She desperately prays to the Old Gods that her baby is not dead or deformed. She won't handle that thought unless she has her loved ones by her side.

"I felt like its dying Jon…! I'm scared!" She cries. Jon and Shireen are soothing her. She gave her last push.

She gave one last cry until she felt relief from her body that felt lightweight that told her it is over.

No one single sound until wails of a baby cries. It sounded strong and healthy. She prompted her head back down on the pillow.

Elysabeth cried and laughs softly knowing that her child lived.

She heard Shireen's' excited voice, "What is it?!" What is it?!"

"Tell me, what do we have?" Jon never let go of her hand.

Maester Luwin gave a relief vice, "It's a boy, albeit small, but he will grow."

She reach out for her baby, "Let me see him! I want my boy." Her voice is hoarse from all that birthing. Jon gently helps his wife sat up and she keeps her arm reaching out to her baby.

Elysabeth ignored everything as she looked at her son. Her eyes are watering by tears that sight of him.

' _My son! I have a son. I'm so glad that you've chosen us as your parents.'_

She kissed her son's forehead. He is the most beautiful thing in the world. He is so small. It made her a bit worried, but she knows that he is strong. She inspects her son. A coloring of her dark hair, but inherited his father's curls. He has Jon's nose. He has her chubby cheeks. Her son opened his eyes and looked at her.

He has Jon's brown eye on his right eye while she frown a bit as she notices that his left eye that inherited his Targaryens purple eye that is glazed a bit like dull. She will have to ask later.

"Jon…" Her husband gently kissed her as they pull apart. He had tears in his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

There is joy in his voice. Elysabeth held their son to Jon for hold him. Jon move his shaking hands and gently helping Jon to settle their son comfortable in his arms.

"What should we name him?"

She asked Jon as he continues looking at his son.

" _Orys."_ Jon breathed out the name. "He shall be called, Orys Stark."

Elysabeth is shocked and surprised that he named the first founder of the House of Baratheon. There have been stories and rumors that Orys Baratheon was the half-brother of Aegon the conqueror and first hand of the King. She wonders why her husband would want to name their son from her ancestor.

Then it clicked on her.

That's right! Orys Baratheon name is his mother houses and Orys is consider a bastard. Perhaps that is why he decided to name their child that because he is a bastard that had raised their house.

She agreed it's time to start over with this child.

"Yes. He shall be called that."

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

He is sitting at his father's desk doing more paper work. He had written to his father that a son is born. He also, sent Lord Stannis Baratheon as well. A boy named, Orys Stark that is born from two of the most powerful houses in history and heir to Moat Catlin in the North.

A sound is heard.

"Humph." It cooed.

He smiled and looked at his precious nephew lying in a bassinet. He is small, but Maester Luwin said, "Not to worry the babe is strong. He will grow, but sadly one eye is going to be blind once he gets older. Orys Stark, hum. That is an odd way to name the child. (Chuckles)"

Grey wind is looked down at Orys and tilted his head in confusion. Robb laugh lightly and saw their interaction with each other. Orys cooed at Grey Wind and it yipped at him.

He is watching over him because Elysabeth need lots of rest and bedridden since Orys is a mouth early and Jon is helping him to make errands and message around towns.

"Orys Stark." He softly tested the name. It sounded fierce and strong, but perhaps a winter storm within this child.

Theon enter his solar.

"Come on, time to eat."

Robb nodded and stretches his arms with grunting noises. He stood up and reaches down Orys to carrying him.

"Oh you have to bring the baby with you." He groans and complained.

"Yes. I have to watch him plus his mother is sleepily and Jon is out on an errand that I have sent him. We need supplies and food storage before winter has come upon us."

Orys cooed at him. Robb smiled as they continue walking to the main hall.

Theon continues to look at Orys.

"What is now Theon?" He sighs.

"I swear to you this kid hates me."

Robb quickly turned to head in disbelief look.

"Hate you? Come on, he is baby. He doesn't know anything right now."

Theon shake his head.

"Nope. He hates me. He seems to not smile or laugh when my face is shown."

Orys is cooing and mumming sounds at Robb.

"He does not. Watch he likes you."

Robb tested that theory and shown him to Theon. The baby had gotten quiet and Robb notice he's brother in all but blood frown at him. He pulled Orys back to himself and he is smiley at him. He brings him to Theon and he pouted again.

Okay, maybe he's onto something.

"Let him get used of seeing new faces. Maybe he might not remember it. He might like you." He tried to reassure him, but Theon say something that mumbles.

Robb looked to down to the child as Orys gave a silent hum. To be honest he was sure that he should be name Eddard Stark instead of Orys, but Jon is the father and he wanted to honor his wife's family name to be given.

He saw Measter Luwin came with dire situation look on his face.

"What is it?"

"King Robert Baratheon is dead."

Silently invade the room except Orys mumming sound.

"There's more isn't it." He had to ask what will happen.

"A raven came from Kingslanding."

Robb looked at the letter and told a maid, "Get Lady Shireen for Orys here."

"Yes. My lord."

Robb is reading it and steadily looking each word from his sister, Sansa. Shireen came and without looking at her, he gave Orys to Shireen to hold him.

However, a raven came from Kingslanding that shocked him.

"Treason? Sansa wrote this?"

Maester Luwin answered Robb, "It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

Shireen is sitting on the chair with Orys looking worried. Theon is looking as well at the news.

Robb gritted his teeth.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?"

Maester Luwin told him, "This is a royal command, My Lord. If you should refuse to obey..."

Robb know what to do.

"I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone. Call the banners."

Maester Luwin questioned him, "All of them, My Lord?"

He asked him a question, "They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have." Luwin answered.

Robb Stark, "Now we see what their words are worth."

Maester Luwin nodded and goes away.

Theon asked him, "Are you afraid?"

Robb felt himself shiver in fear and showing his hand trembling to Theon and Shireen with Orys, "I must be."

Theon Greyjoy smirked and told him, "Good."

He was confused by this.

"Why is that good?"

Theon smirked again, "It means you're not stupid."

Shireen looked down as Orys is looking at Robb.

"Does this mean you have to go to war?" She asked.

"Yes, this peace did not last long."

Shireen nodded her head. Orys is cooing his aunt that made her smile.

* * *

 **Maester Luwin**

Maester Luwin is the Maester of Winterfell and a loyal servant to House Stark. He already told Brand on And Rickon the news about the Kingslanding. Hopefully, that Robb Stark will get his father and sister's home.

He is pleased that he delivered a heathy baby boy name Orys Stark. Elysabeth is getting stronger and back into her health again. Young Jon has returned home when he rushed back to Winterfell and held both his wife and their son.

Excitedly enough he was watching the dragons and he must say that they such trouble makers and complainers then the Stark children.

He examined them and wonders how they can hatch. He left the two dragons to lady Elysabeth and it seemed that they view Orys as one of them. Luwin is closely exam the white egg that hasn't hatched yet. It seemed as if this was one of the late bloomers or need something else to hatch the eggs.

The two other dragons are dub females the ocean blue is named Alaera and the pure black one is named Baelyra.

He heard a raven crowed.

"Curious is that we have another raven the next after summoning the bannermen of the houses in the North? My, isn't the House of Stark popular today." He mused to himself.

He has taken the raven and its letter.

Luwin heart dropped and gasped loudly.

This is!

Red Sun that has a golden spear ran through it.

The Martells!

By Gods what do they want?!

Luwin gently taken it from the bird and ran heavily due to his arching body. He came rushing. He came upon Robb, Theon, and Elysabeth holding Orys in her arms and walking, Shireen with Lady Eleanor Estermont sewing with her. Brandon and Rickon are rough housing and their wolves, Summer and Shaggydog are tug a war of a stick. The animals where Grey wind is playfully nipping Ghost ears, Meraxes lying by the fire with Dragons are cooing at the fire.

"Maester Luwin what…" he cut off Rob. "Raven came from House Martells!"

He showed everyone the letter that has the sigil in it.

They all looked surprised and shocked.

Robb came and took the letter.

"Well, what is it?" Lady Elysabeth

"It's an invitation from Prince Doran Martell. He wishes to ask Lady Elysabeth and her husband Jon Stark with their child to come to Dorne immediately. No exceptions." Robb told them.

"Dorne…" Jon asked himself.

"Perhaps…." Luwin looked at Lady Elysabeth as does everyone else. "Perhaps we can seek help from them."

"Wait don't they hated us from fighting against the Targaryens." Robb told her.

"Not about their princess Elia Martell and her children butchered by the Mountain." Theon pointed that out.

That's true. Gregor Clegane the mountain had rape and kill Elia Martell and her children. No justice was given to Dorne as Robert had denied them.

"In times of need, it's best to go to Dorne and see what he wants from them. It could give negotiation to help the North." Maester Luwin suggested.

Robb gave himself some thoughts and gave his consent.

"Jon, you must go to Dorne. Take the whole of your own household with you. Your dragons, you must keep them hidden no matter what. And please, be careful. Dorne is just as wild and unexpected as the North."

Jon nodded grimly.

Lord Jon has taken his wife along with Shireen and Lady Eleanor to go pack. Maester Luwin created a big basket that is warm and easily fit both dragons to hide from eye gazing.

He gave lady Elysabeth the white egg.

"I hope you figure out how to hatch the next child of yours."

"Thank you for everything, Maester Luwin." She smiled at him. She is sitting her horse while cradling her son close to her body tied with a leather sleeves to hold her body easily.

"Next time I see you, you'll be all red skin." Robb told Jon.

Jon laughed, "It not my color. It's black."

They hugged each other and Jon gotten up on his horse.

The Starks of Moat Catlin is riding on the road to head harbor and make it to the next ship to Dorne. This was probably a long time before they return back to the North.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting. Also, my apology from last chapter I was meant to add about the letters to Dorne, but I was trying to flow the chapter and added about the Joffrey and Cersei scenes. So, I hope this good enough for those who waited. Enjoy next chapter, the white egg finally hatches.**


	17. Chapter 17

" _A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." -Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Rise of the ice Dragon and Whispers from the Spider

 **Jon Stark**

It's been three days since they left Winterfell. They stopped for a moment to make camp for the night. Plus, the dragons are getting agitated and they released them in Jon's and his wife big tent. It appeared that summer snow came fallen on them.

Meraxes is looking up at his mistress and their son. The dragons are cooing at their mother and Orys like he was one of their own siblings.

Jon entered his tent as he gazed loving at his wife breastfeeding their son. Elysabeth let loose her hair freely and Beth joking often said that she was thinking of cutting her hair out. It's still short, but her curls are wild and no longer had to tie her hair up anymore.

"Such a hunger wolf are you, pup?" He heard his wife cooed at Orys. When he heard the news that little Orys one eye will turn blind once he grows older. His wife wept about their son, but Jon hugs Beth and told her that it was not her fault. Orys hair is black and curly. He is growing and has getting more sleep normally now.

Orys is going have to endure that much growing up. Hopefully, his eye won't hinder his destiny.

Orys is growing healthy and big enough. Orys paused and he shocked both of them.

"BURP!"

In an instant, his snapped out of his thought and nearly burst out of laughter when Beth looked at him surprised and shocked.

Orys is definitely more Baratheon then Stark. He cooed and laughs loudly at his mother's face.

Beth gave him a deadpanned look, "Why do I get the feeling that you are going to be more handful than my Uncle Robert and Renly?"

Orys laughs even more. He made a hand gestures to hug his mother which she did.

"I love you, Orys. Never forget that," Beth held her son closed to her heart. "You are mine."

Jon spoked out in a playful hurt, "Ugh!" Beth and Orys are startled and looked at him. "What of me, dear wife? Have I not earned enough pain that my own wife has been stolen by his son?"

Orys made giggled noises. Beth rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be dramatic." Jon came to her side as she laid their son on the bassinet. "Everyone knows that a mother gets her sons love first before his own wife." Jon playfully growls in her ear, "What if her husband is a wolf?" He nipped her ear lobe which she shivers not in fear, but excitement, "Then I fear that any woman who married one is going to be eaten by the wolf."

Jon turns her head gently to kiss her on the lips. It was not a fast passionate type, but a sweet, tender one. They would have gotten more passionate if not for the screams.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It appears that their camp is under attack. They broke away as his wife went to care for their crying son while he went to get his sword and Ghost ran by his side.

"Jon…!" Beth held their son closely to her own body. Jon told her, "Stay here!"

Jon ran out with Ghost as they are only been attacked by bandits. They came in raiding their place and few of his men are defending their camp from the thieves.

One bandit came at him to take a swing at him, but Jon ducked the attack, cut his stomach and finished the killing blow by stabbing him right into his heart.

He repeat slashing and cutting down the bandits with all his might. He went to his wife sister and her lady in waiting tents. Shireen ran to his arms and Lady Eleanor followed.

"Come on," Jon led them with him and checks to see if there are any more attacks. He heard his wife rage scream that made Jon ran to their tent.

Beth stabs another attacker and pushes him off to the side. The dead leader body laid on a piled of snow where the slash cut was made. The white egg is there lying on the snow covered in blood. Beth went to check over their crying son, "My boy. It's okay, you're safe." Meraxes was protecting their little boy and went to growl at the dead body.

Jon went to his wife and son. "Beth, are you…?"

"We're okay Jon. Thank the Gods that Orys wasn't hurt when that man tried to kill our boy and I struck him with Dark sister." Jon kissed firmly on his sons' head and held him tight in his arms.

CRACK!

All of them looked the white egg shell is cracking. Both Alaera and Baelyra went to see there sibling is being born.

The egg crack open and out came the most beautiful dragon being born. It cried and sniff around the new world. Jon couldn't look away from such a beauty. Its scales are pure white like snow. The eyes are purest blue like the sea.

Jon came forward and hushes her when she cries out in fear. "There, there. It's okay." He gently lifted her in his arms, "Nelaerla." She replied her name with a cooed at her father.

This dragon is a new species. What they didn't know is this is proof of the song. The song of Fire and Ice.

Nelaerla is an ice dragon.

* * *

 **Varys**

Varys has been hearing the whispers from far of the North. It would appear that Young Jon Stark is traveling to White Harbor to get on a ship to head for Dorne. He must keep that hush up because no doubt in his mind that Prince Doran Martell will tell him his truth and destiny to take the crown that is his from right of birth.

That so-called King Joffrey Baratheon is beginning to show more signs of madness. He already put Lord Stark in prison and he can only hope that he can take the Black and go to the wall.

They only have gotten one daughter, Sansa Stark. Poor thing, she will be in a den of lions. He wonders where Arya Stark is. She manages avoids his little birds. He had to give her credit for invading his birds.

Now he is going to meet the council about what is going on.

Joffrey is here, along with his Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. Petyr Baelish is smirking with such happiness that he put Ned Stark imprisoned. Grandmeaster Pycelle is pretending to be a frail old man. There is also, Lord Janos Slynt, the Lord Commander of the City Watch

"What news do you have master of whisperers?" Joffrey commanded.

It's now or never.

"Well, you grace. It seems that Robb Stark is calling his banners to come to Winterfell."

"What for?" Cersei questioned.

Varys smirked, "It would appear that they gathering enough men to travel to fight Lord Tywin Lannister."

"It's Treason!" Pycelle shouted.

"Not really, after the entire mountain did come to the Riverlands and Tywin Lannister are commanding his armies over there." Lord Baelish still smile.

Cersei scoffs, "Bunch of savages. I assure you my Lords; my father will win this war and make them kneel before King Joffrey."

I doubt that. Varys thought and still smile.

"What of Lady Elysabeth?" Joffrey commanded. Varys did thought of using her to make Joffrey heeled because of his devoted love for his 'cousin'. However, he whispers into Robert's ear on making her marrying Jon Snow and legitimize him as a Stark.

"She has recently given birth." All the small councilmen grew quiet. Joffrey looked at him worried and concern for Lady Elisabeth.

"She has given birth to a son. She named the boy, Orys Stark."

"Well, that would solve everything." Baelish commented that. Cersei looked at the mockingbird.

"What do you mean?"

"If we defeated all the Starks, we could make Lady Elisabeth kneel before his grace and we will keep the promise on her son to rule Winterfell under your name, of course."

"Yes, perhaps married her with one of our cousin. The Lannister's are loyal to my son."

Joffrey rejected that, "No, she will come here! Her bastard son can rule it for all I care" he waved it off, "and we can give him with one of your choosing wife, mother. But Elysabeth is mine."

Oh dear.

It would appear that he wants her and that is not good at all. Many would see this chance to insert his rule. Should Lady Elysabeth bear him children, they would see the Baratheon coloring of Blue eyes and black of hair. He must not let that happen.

And judging by Cersei expression, she does not like that idea at all.

"Anything else?" Pycelle asked him.

"Only that Dorne is remaining neutral." Varys answered. Until they join their true king and take their revenge for killing princess Elia Martell and her children.

"Keep an eye on them. Also, watch if the savages and my grandfather are planning on coming here. That is all today."

"Of course, you grace."

Varys must hurry. He has been delivering secret message to Stannis Baratheon. Today, Varys is going to give him proof that Jon Snow is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

He sends the Raven to Dragonstone.

He prays that there will be peace in this realm.

* * *

 **That's it. Varys is planning to deliver the message that Jon Snow is actually Aegon Targaryen! Next chapter, they made it to Dorne. Jon's origin came to light and the Death of Eddard Stark scene.**


	18. Chapter 18

" _The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." -Winston Churchill_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Dorne warm welcome and secret is out

Jon Stark

He watches as two dragons flew into the sky and are catching their own meal for a change. Allure and Baelyra flew towards each other. They made a tug-a-war on the fish that Alaera caught herself until Baelyra is declared winner. Jon patted Nelaerla's head as she playfully roars at her older siblings. Nelaerla is still young and can't fly by herself yet. It seems that Nelaerla is bond with Jon. Baelyra is bonded with Elysabeth. Allure is closed to Orys. So, both Jon and Beth believe that ours is bonded with the dragon. Since Alaera likes to sleep near his crib and watch him cautiously around him. "They are growing," He turn his head and see his wife holding Orys that is growing, but spoke little words like 'mim' for Mother or 'pap' for Father.

"Yes, but," Jon trailed off as he continues looking at their children flying and landing back on the deck.

"You are worried that something will happen in Dorne, right?" Beth looks at him with such tenderness and slight nervous.

He is nervous, but, he's scared as well. If he had sought audience from the Martells, could have them tell him the truth? His father said that he was born after he came back with Aunt Lyanna from the Tower of Joy. Ned Stark's sister was dead and Jon was a baby when he came with them. He wants to know that if the Martells or anyone in Dorne knew where he came from.

He may like the truth. He may not.

"I don't know, Beth," He told her honestly, "I'm both scared and worried that if I know there is a small chance that Eddard Stark is not my father. If he's not, then where did I come from?"

Beth put their son in his arms and hugged them gently together.

"No matter what, they say or what they might call you. You're mine. From this day forth, you will always be my husband."

Jon smiled and kissed her forehead affection. Orys patted his father's cheek and by his observation, Jon thinks his son likes looking at his face. Orys smiles widely at him. His son knows when it's time to cheer him up.

"My Lord," The crewman came to them, "My lady, there's Sunspear."

' _Yes,'_ Jon thought _. 'There it is. Sunspear.'_

Jon gave a sharp whistle for the dragons to come back to them so they could hide them in the basket. The girls flew down and roar a bit. It's them arguing their father.

"Let's go into the basket." He passed Nelaerla to Beth as he held Orys. Alaera and Baelyra hissed at Jon angrily. It looks like they develop a rebellious phase.

Jon does not approve that attitude from them. Dragons or not, he is in charge here.

"Go. Into the basket." Jon sternly pointed the basket waiting for them while he held Orys. Orys cooed at the dragons while Beth brought Nelaerla into her arms.

"Come, now girls." She called to them.

Both begrudgingly flew towards Beth to her shoulders on one side to the other and clicking their mother's ear saying how unfair their father is being.

He watches as Beth went down to bring the basket to them. Jon huffs as it felt like they have daughters before their son, Orys is born.

Jon lifted his son up and smile, "Let's hope that you are not that spoiled, son." Orys waved his arms happily at him.

They made it to port and the heat has gotten to Jon skin. It's a good thing his wife had to argue him into changing something lighter for this heat. He felt awkward that he wears Dornish clothing. He waited for his wife to come with their son.

Beth is breathtaking. She is wearing her families color the black with yellow flowers stitches and red vines to. **(Her dress looks like il_570xN.1692951371_7i6j)**

He thanks the Gods that she still has short hair that is slowly growing a bit. It would have been a nightmare for Beth to fuss her wild hair.

The people who are greeting them is Prince Oberyn Martell, along with him is his Paramour, Ellaria Sand and the three oldest daughters, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene Sands.

There are few guards for protection.

"I have never seen this many guards before." Beth said to Jon. He did remember that when she first, came Dorne they didn't need that much guard to escort her to Sunspear.

"Welcome to Dorne! Salutations to you all, Lord Stark and Lady Stark, I welcome you to Sunspear." Oberyn winked at Beth or was it Jon? Anyway, he went to him in formal bow along with his wife and the ladies behind her, Shireen and Lady Eleanor followed his example.

Poor, Ghost and Meraxes is panting and letting their tongues loose because of this heat in Dorne.

"My thanks, Prince Oberyn."

Orys wave happily as he squeals at the sight of new people. Beth hushes her son gently and bounces him in her arms lightly.

"Ah," Oberyn notice their son, Orys in his wife's arm. "I have heard from my brother that you gave birth to a healthy son."

Oberyn observed the boy which made Jon nervous, but sighs in relief. Oberyn playfully got his nose which Orys laugh at him.

"Come now, we mustn't keep my brother waiting."

They rode to their desert horses while Shireen and Lady Eleanor are riding in the carts along with Ghost, Meraxes and the dragons in the baskets.

Jon briefly heard Shireen scolding the dragons quietly.

"No, behave. I promise that you'll fly when it's safe."

Jon laughs lightly when he heard his good-sister, Shireen scolding the dragons like pets of sorts.

They travel for nearly half a day to get to their ancient seat from Queen Nymeria who laid claim there. They dry themselves off of the sweat from the heat with hot towels.

They all form a line for Jon and his family. The doors began to open and there he stands. Prince Doran Nymeros Martell, he is in his early fifties. Jon noticed that he is on some kind of wheelchair. Then it clicked him, he had heard that he has suffered from a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk, instead having to rely on his wheeled chair, or a palanquin, to move around.

Doran smiled briefly at Jon until his eyes move to Beth while holding their son Orys.

"Welcome, guest to Dorne."

They all bow or curtsey in women's case.

"We thank you, my prince that you offered your invitations to come to your homes."

"I take it that you are healthy and strong, yes?" Doran questioned his wife.

Elysabeth told him, "Yes, I thank you for you thoughts of me. What a pleasure to met someone so legendary. I had feared that these stories are true of you."

"Oh?" Prince Oberyn arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, they had said, "Common lor is that your teeth are filed to ba points and your eyes are black with rage. Yet here you are. Lovely as a sunny day."

Doran briefly smiled, "You radiant warmth and beauty yourself. It seems that marriage to your beloved husband had bright joy and happiness in my heart. Motherhood also, suit you best for it brought more joy in giving you a son. Through I know your good father is now responsible for the opening the rebellion and will also, bring death of nearly a thousand men in seven kingdoms, just this coming month alone. Dorne was nearly one of them."

Elysabeth put in her courtesy opinion, "Oh, well you musnt listen to gossip. My good father is many things in life, but committing treason against Joffrey Baratheon must have his reason to do so."

Jon smiled softly at Beth for defending Eddard Stark.

"Let's not get ourselves lost time to catch up our conversations with us." Jon had to butt in the conversation because time is an essence right now.

"Quite right, Lord Jon, I apologized for nearly wasting your time."

"I was told that you wished to ask us of something…" Jon started until Doran cut him off.

"Ask? No, I have brought you here to offer you and your family something." Doran tone is dead serious that gave off the aura of a dangerous man.

"The destruction of our mutual enemy, the Lannister's."

He held his breathe and tried to hold in his surprise.

They will help them against the Lannister?

Jon need to asked them quickly about his origins.

"Prince Doran…!" Jon called to him and came in a surprise.

"I think it's high time that you know of you birth." Doran brought forth a servant that has a paper and what looks like a woman.

"This woman is Wylla." Wylla bow before Jon which it confuses him.

"As you may not believe this, but what do you know the cause of Robert's Rebellion?" Doran leaned his head forward.

"Its…when Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by the Dragon prince, Rhaegar Targaryen." He hesitates because he fears of what they may tell him.

"True," Doran said, "But also, not true."

What?

"Forgive me, my prince, but what do you mean true, but also, not true." Beth questioned Doran as he looked at her almost sadden.

"The Rebellion was a lie."

How?

"Your birth parents that have been confirmed and my suspicion have been put to rest." Jon's heart quicken with clenches of nervous or perhaps happiness.

"They are Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Jon knees buckled as they hit the ground. "Jon…!" His wife quickly went to his side along with Orys, Shireen, Meraxes, and Ghost.

Lady Eleanor shrieked sounded off when the guards took the basket from her possession and released their dragons.

Alaera and Baelyra flew towards their parents to protect them. They stood side to side when Nelaerla came running towards them a little slow, but this little dragon is no quitter.

The court including the Martell family gasps in surprise and shocked. How is this possible they thought?

"It would seem that there is no need to confirm the proof of your birthright and heritage. Your name is neither Jon Snow nor Jon Stark. You name is Aegon Targaryen and by proof, I have here in my hand." Doran gestured the paper to show Jon.

Jon glances at the paper and curiosity gotten to him. He gently took the paper and he felt like someone had punched him right in the stomach.

He read that Rhaegar Targaryen had secretly made his marriage to Elia Martell annulment and went to married to Lyanna Stark.

LYANNA STARK IS HIS MOTHER?!

That would made perfect sense of why Ned Stark never said anything to him, but did he secretly hated him because of his true father.

Is meant to protect him or was this to punish him for the sins of his parents?

By Gods, he knew that his mother didn't want to marry Robert Baratheon for his womanizing ways and already sired a bastard daughter in Vale. Yet, he felt that his mother didn't make anything right, to be with a married man who has sacrifice his happiness for the good of the kingdom.

For his father to divorced Elia Martell and make his children into bastards children. He felt anger and shame that they did this to be selfish. It's because of them the seven kingdoms had gone to war for nothing.

"I know this is hard for you, but I believe that this is up to your decision."

Jon looked at Prince Doran as Doran asked, "I will ask you one last time. Will you or will you not claim yourself as the true heir to the Iron Throne and we people of Dorne will be behind you?"

Jon looked at him in deep thought as he looked at his son and wife. That was when his eyes glinted with determination as he stares at Doran Martell.

Doran smirk, "Shall we begin our talks?"

* * *

Eddard Stark

Eddard Stark knew he was about to die.

He knew people like Joffrey and Aerys. If they are anything, but mad people then he would have no doubt that he will be spared.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." Ned glanced at Arya who by the statue in the crowd and then looked at Sansa. Ned knew that he should had done this years ago.

' _Sansa, please forgive.'_

"I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of Gods and men." Eddard started, "I have done this….BECAUSE JOFFREY BARATHEON IS NOT THE TRUE HEIR TO THE IRON THRONE!"

"Father!?" Sansa had shriek.

Cersei, Varys and all the other counsel are surprise; even the people who quieted down and looked at Eddard in a new light.

"JOFFREY BARATHEON HAD NO TRUE CLAIM TO THE IRON THRONE; WHETHER HE IS ROBERT'S BLOOD OR NOT! NO! I RATHER SERVE THE TRUE KING! HIS NAME IS AEGON TARGAYEN THE SON OF RHAEGAR TARYAGAEYN IS STILL ALIVE!"

"LIAR!" Joffrey shouted angrily at him. "I am the king! Here! Ser Ilyn! Bring me his head!"

Sansa screams as she is being held the Hound. The crowd has gone crazy as Ned had confessed that he is a Targaryen supporter.

Ned was forced on the block and shouted out his last words, "THE NOTH REMEMBERS!"

He had said his peace.

Now all he can do is watch over his family once he's dead.

The sword ice came close to his neck and gave his last words in whisper.

"Nephew, the only son of my sister. I pray that with your life you will succeed where I could not, and for one which I am about to give my life. In my end is my beginning. I shall be watching you from afterlife as your crown one day unites seven kingdoms. And we shall have peace."

Ned smiles as he is beheaded.

* * *

 **I hope this pleases you guys. I thank you for your support and I know my grammar is little mess up, but I won't let that stop me. These few scenes are from reign where Catherine meets Elizabeth and last is Mary Queen of Scots movie.**

 **Next, Chapter Jon's resolves and decides on what to do.**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19

_For within the hollow crown_

 _That rounds the mortal temples of a king_

 _Keeps Death his court..._

— _Richard II, act 3, scene 2_

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Awaken Dragon, Loyalties among his people, A Civil war

 **Elysabeth Stark**

She is worried.

No, she is afraid.

Not of the enemies, but for her husband, Jon Stark.

She is afraid for Jon.

She shakes her head negatively.

' _No, not Jon Stark or Jon Snow. Aegon Targaryen, king of all seven kingdoms._

Never had she thought about being queen. Beth had believed that she will be some noble lady whose husband is Lord of his holdfast, but never royalty.

News came to them from Prince Doran's spies.

Lord Eddard Stark is dead.

No, he has been murdered! Her husband stood quiet and stilled at the news. True, he hated that his father. No, his uncle who had lied to him for his entire life. He is neither happy nor sad about his death. He was just shocked. Surprised, perhaps?

She left Orys with Shireen and her lady-in-waiting. She must find him. So, she did. He was overseeing Dorne itself and across the sea. Jon stood there on the balcony as the ocean waves are shifted by the rock below them hitting with strengths. "Jon…"

He slight look back at her for a second, then set his eyes forward on the sea. "Please, talk to me." Beth pleaded him. Hoping that something would wake him up.

Jon spoke to her,

"You know, I had thought about between him and me. If he did return to the North, I would yell at him or disowned him as my father. He probably would have pleaded or put up a fight with me. But I know that I did not wish for him to die. No matter, how angry I am towards him. I do not wish for him to die." Jon turned and lean his back on the balcony standings.

"I used to dream that I was his true-born son. I just wanted him to open up to me as his beloved son as he loves Robb. More than anything, I wanted to be in that family and love openly like a proper family would have been. I wanted to know that if he resent me as I was a child. I was a reminder of a man who has taken his sister's heart to marry her in secret that caused a great war and a fallen dynasty."

Beth walked beside him as she saw his tears are coming down his cheeks. "I'm scared, Beth. I don't know what to do." He pressed his forehead on her shoulder as he silently weeps for Eddard Stark's death. "I'm afraid that is up to you." Beth knows that he is her husband and will support his decisions whether they will lead her to his death or her own family and son's deaths.

"I…" Jon struggles as Beth knew that he can't run.

"You are the blood of two great houses." Beth stated as Jon looked at her.

"You must accept your duties and your birthright. I'm not saying that you should forgive Lord Stark for keeping you a secret and not giving your rights. I do know this. If he had truly hated you, he would have sent you away and never think about you again."

"But I don't want the Crown!" Jon growled as he stood. She just lost her temper there.

"And you believe that is your choice!" Jon was startled that her temper. Beth gave him a slight glare and remains proud.

"If you denied the crown, we may have someone ten times, worse than Joffrey and the Lannister's. Jon, I know that you don't want this burden on you. In the beginning, I am-was content with being a wife to a Lord of Holdfast in Moat Cailin, but I believe that the Kingslanding and the rest of the South had forgotten not only the injustice or honor, but the voices of the small people that is deaf in our ears. I want you to be their voices that can be heard."

Jon stood quietly and gave thoughtful, yet conflicted look. She knows that Jon is not going to like being while she hated playing the Games of Thrones.

Two people are stuck and cannot get out of this fate. Their destiny is struck like thunder to the mountains that will tremble beneath the ground.

"Winter is coming." She heard his words and nodded grimly.

"Winter is coming," Beth said the words back to him.

"And…" Jon looked back her with strength that he had forced it down for years.

"Fire and Blood."

Beth nodded firmly as she went and hugged her husband. He held her back as they allow themselves this moment.

* * *

 **Jon Stark**

Jon is at the meeting with Prince Doran Martell. He made up his mind.

He will have to take the crown.

"So, I take it that you have made up your mind." Prince Doran calmly said, but he had a feeling that he planned this.

"I will go and claimed my birthright, but I will need a name."

The Martell prince looked confused, "Didn't your mother give you a name, Aegon Targaryen?"

Jon Shake his head negatively, "That is the name of my half-brother whose mother is Princess Elia Martell. I will not dishonor them by taking his name." It didn't matter to Jon, but he felt that his half-brother family, including the Martells deserves that much respect after his mother and father had dishonored them.

They deserve a respect at least.

"Oh?" Doran raised an eyebrow at his notion. "Then, if not the name of a conqueror then what name you will be called."

"A name that is both from the North and the South. I will be called, Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of my name." The nickname will be Jon as it will always be a part of me, as does the North, Jon thought to himself. Like Beth said, he will always be her Jon.

"Agreed!" Prince Oberyn announced as he enters the private meeting. "Oberyn…!" Doran hissed in annoyance at his brother.

"He is quite a fine man! Indeed, he was raised, just and honorable." Oberyn decides lean close to see Jon's face.

"But how much will that be enough?" The red viper appeared in that moment. Jon felt something that he wanted to snarl and snapped at him.

' _No! I must not act like a child. I must act like a proper Lord at least to show curtseys.'_

"I will fight injustice with justice." That is his true words and he meant it.

"He has answered your question, Oberyn." Doran gave a stern tone to tell him back off now.

Prince Oberyn back away as he got the hint. "What is your command, my King?"

He will never get used to the idea, but he knows the first thing to do.

"I want you to send out every house of North, Riverlands and Stormlands ravens."

"Your lady wife's homeland is Dragonstone as well?"

"Yes, my good father must be sent as well. I, also, wanted to add the proof of the papers and announce the world that history is wrong."

"The North, such as your people will deny that your mother willfully agreed to run away with the married crown prince."

Oberyn pointed out the chaos.

"Yes, but they need proof of this paper that I have claims to the Iron Throne. I have a feeling one of my uncle's men can confirm it. His name is Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch."

"Then it's settled, but one thing I must do." Jon was confused as he saw he bowed his head before him.

"I, Doran from House of Martell and the ruler of Dorne solemnly swear before as my king of all seven kingdoms that Dorne is with you in this war."

Jon stood there shocked as he gapped like a fish. Oberyn took pleasure into snap his mouth together with his two fingers under his chin.

That snapped him out.

"Then I, Jaehaerys from house of Stark and Targaryen accept you and welcome you back to the fold."

Doran smiled like he has seen the light after walking through the darkness inside the cave.

"The Mountain, as well?" Oberyn urged him at the thought of avenging his sisters and her children's death.

"Yes, it's high time that justice is delivered to Dorne."

Doran and Oberyn nodded their heads.

Jon saw all the ravens flying to their banners and the rest scattered to Westeros itself.

* * *

 **Robb's Camp at the Whispering woods**

Great Jon was about to stand up during the arguments between Bannermen a rider came with a shout. "MY LORDS! MY LORDS!"

A man from Winterfell came holding tight onto the letter from a raven. He jumped off of his horse and kneeled before Robb.

"What is it? Speak clearly." Robb commanded as the guard was gasping for air and without a word. He gave his Lord a message from Dorne.

"A *GASP message *cough, cough from Dorne."

Robb is surprised and prays that Jon managed to have Dorne as allies. He unrolls the scroll and read out aloud the message.

* * *

 **Dragonstones**

Stannis is organizing his plans until Maester Cressen came. Melisandre is looking around the table and Selyse is there along with Davos.

"My Lord, it's from your good son, Lord Jon." He passed it to Davos to give it to Stannis.

Melisandre smiled at the news that she had predicted, "At last, the child of fire and ice is here."

* * *

 **Riverlands**

Edmure is with his councilmen until his uncle came with news. The Blackfish is holding a message from Dorne itself.

* * *

 **At Eyrie**

Lord Royce is angry at Lady Lysa. She is refusing her nephew's request to send the men of the Vale to fight the Lannister's.

Luck is one his side, Mya Stone was given a raven by Jon personally as it instructed to give it to Lord Royce.

* * *

 **-Overall-**

 _Wardens of the North, South and East,_

 _As you may know that we are at war with the Lannister's. For what you know is that Lord Eddard Stark was beheaded for a crime that he did not commit without reasons. Lord Stark has been tricked and betrayed by the allies he thought he could trust._

 _Lord Stark had discovered the truth about Lord, Jon Arryn's former Hand of the King died. He has been poisoned by someone he thought he could trust._

 _The truth is clear; there is a child who is not born from incest like Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. They are not Robert's true born, but bastards. Cersei Lannister is a woman of little power and had not shown a true concern for the seven kingdoms. The Queen has mothered her own brother's offspring's and passed them off to as Robert's children._

 _As you may have seen or heard about the Lord Stark's claim for supporting Rhaegar's true, legitimate son to the throne. It is true, but this song came from his other wife. Yes, his second wife is Lyanna Stark. She had planned to run away to be with him. Rheagar had simply fallen in love with the She-wolf. But sadly, Prince Rheagar did not think closely of the consequences of his action that brought the end of the Targaryen's Dynasty._

 _Here is the proof that Lyanna's son has legitimate claim to the Iron Throne. I know that this might seem difficult to believe, but let's think back. Lyanna Stark wanted freedom and that freedom was choosing her own fate which had cost her greatly from a misunderstood about her being kidnapped by the dragon prince._

 _The whole war and the rebellion were a lie. Thousands had died for nothing and we had lost so many of our good men and women since that day._

 _Now we have the Lannister who is much worse than the Mad King was. They care only for power. They care only fear, but I must uphold my sacred oath and duty to end the Lannister corruptions till the day I die._

 _Listen, my fellow wardens of the north, South and East._

 _I am Jon Stark, but my true name that I am Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name and true king of the seven kingdoms._

 _It is I who was spared by Lord Stark himself. I was raised to be his bastard son who bears the name of Snow. I am his blood and the blood of his sister._

 _I am calling all those who wished to rebel against the Lannister's._

 _Take up your swords and raise your torches._

 _It is time to fight!_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but here it is. I change his name because it felt like Lyanna had not real thought about his first wife and her children's names is taken for granted. So, Reviews and comments are welcome.**

 **Jon Snow is now called Jaehaerys because he didn't want to steal his half-brother's name.**

 **Histories recount: Jaehaerys I Targaryen, also known as the Conciliator, the Wise or the Old King, was the fourth Targaryen king to sit the Iron Throne. He ascended the throne in 48 AC following the death of his uncle, Maegor I Targaryen. Jaehaerys was the longest reigning Targaryen monarch, sitting on the throne for fifty-five years. He was a Dragonrider, riding Vermithor, the largest dragon after Balerion and Vhagar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Game of Thrones. Warning! Lyanna's bashing.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Returning home and enemies all around

 **Elysabeth Targaryen**

Elysabeth is renewing her vows once again. This time, her wedding will be in Dorne where she was foster here and gain alliance in the North. Jon her beloved husband asked her to marry her again so that their marriage is proof and avoided enemies who will deem her marriage annulled and void.

She will not let anyone dared to challenge her. She is the wife to Jaehaerys Targaryen and mother to the first son, Orys Targaryen the crown prince.

She must fight to live not to survive!

She came side by side with her husband the second time. She notices he is holding a Targaryen cloak. Yes, with this our ancestors will smile upon us for mending the bad blood between Baratheon's and Targaryens.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered for this young couple…"

This is her real battle.

She must support her husband.

She will have to do it the hard way.

She looked to her husband. He may call himself a Targaryen, Snow or a Stark. To her, he is her Jon from this day until the last of their days.

No offense to Lyanna Stark, but she did it the dishonorable way and hide this secret that the world had burn. She will marry the right way.\

She will not have her husband make the same mistake as Lyanna had done to this realm.

* * *

 **Cersei Lannister**

"LIES! All OF IT LIES!" She snarled in anger and fury. Her children are being disgraced by this letter that Petyr Baelish intercepts the raven from being delivered.

"I am sorry, your grace." Baelish smirked at her. By the Gods, she is annoyed by his presences. She can't believe it! That bitch wolf, Lyanna Stark married the Crown prince. That should have been her! She loved the Crown prince and yet that bitch is the one he wants the most.

She hated her with her every being. She took Rhaegar Targaryen from her. She even had stolen the heart of Robert Baratheon because he loves her more than she!

It's like Lyanna is cursing Cersei, since the moment she became queen!

"Your grace, here is the proof." Varys hand it to her. She grabs and looked at the paper. One is the annulment between Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. The new marriage paper is Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Her hands started to shake with rage. She rips them in fury. She growls like a roaring lioness.

"Papers are nothing!"

' _This doesn't prove anything.'_ Cersei thought herself. Yet she feared all the same. A Baratheon can still claim the Iron Throne, but marriage between a Targaryen and Baratheon that's a different story! A marriage like can insert their claim to the Iron Throne for life.

"This is high treason!" That old geezer of the Grand Maester voiced out.

"What news of your birds' spider?" Cersei hissed. Varys stood quiet for a moment. "It appears that Dorne and Dragonstone's are behind their new king. The North and Riverlands are puzzled, but they would come to see their kin if this is true."

So far, neither Riverlands nor North is behind them, but she knows their honor demands it. Cersei knew this would be a matter of time when they heard that their bastard king is here.

"The Stormlands and Reach declared Renly as their King."

Cersei actually laughed at that. This is good news, if this Northern bastard goes after Renly and Renly to him. They could kill each other.

"If there is a chance, perhaps we let them kill each other." Many of the council doubted it as they looked at each other.

Cersei scoffed at them. If they allowed this bastard king fight Renly then kill him. Her father will do the honors of killing the dragon.

* * *

 **Stannis Baratheon**

He gazed at the raven and he arches his eyebrow with interest. Who would have thought that with his daughter's marriage that would boast a claimed to the Iron Throne?

He read over the marriage papers with signatures of the Maester who had them wed. Stannis was truly surprised about this so-called secret. If his brother had lived, he would have denied it severely and rages on that his precious Lyanna was innocent.

In truth, Stannis never did like Lyanna. She was too willing-boisterous woman. She never seems to want to get to know his brother instead of that business about his bastard daughter in the Vale. In his opinion, Lyanna should have married his brother right away to avoid this Rebellion.

Stannis sighs and rubbed his face with his hand in exhaustion. It doesn't matter now. Robert is dead. Lyanna is dead. Yet he is filled with fury that Lyanna was stupid enough and her selfishness that cause millions to die for nothing.

If only she was smart enough to know that her marriage to a former married man would cause Rebellion either way.

Dorne would fight the North for his dishonorable of Princess Elia Martell and her children.

They would have called Lyanna, a harlot or concubine. They would never call Lyanna Stark a wife of the Crown prince. Not even the North would support her as Queen. They would have viewed her dishonorable woman who stolen a husband from his wife.

However, his daughter written him a raven too. She said that she supports her husband and her husband decree that if he bends the knee to him. He could get his rights as Lord to Stormlands and make him hand to the king.

That intrigues him. Probably, she consulted with her husband that he could be his king's hand and help keep the throne.

That is a good start on keeping the good terms of Baratheon and Targaryen family for centuries.

Yes, when his good-son and daughter come to Dragonstone. They will discuss the terms of this alliance. After all, he is curious, do they have dragons?

He will find out.

* * *

 **Now this happened. Lyanna is more honest to her feelings, but in my opinion she would have be like Anne Boylen being called, a witch, mistress, and concubine. That is what happened to royal families marriage is and nobles too. So give me reviews and comments about this chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

" _I pray to God that I shall not live one hour after I have thought of using deception."_

 _-Elizabeth I_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Passage to Dragonstone for the New King

Stannis Baratheon

All his ships ready in stations. His guards are doubling their duties for anyone who tried to enter Dragonstone without his permission.

It has been a few months since his daughter and her husband left Winterfell under the invite to the house of Martells.

But it was not what's bothering him.

He receives the raven that his own good son whom he believed was a bastard son of Eddard Stark is false.

The actual son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark is married to his daughter. Looks like Robert will be turning over his grave by now.

It's almost laughable that all this time. They had fought tooth and nail to bring Robert's bride back only to his surprise that she dishonor herself to be married to another man.

He guessed those rumors are true that perhaps Lyanna seduce him into marrying him in order to escape from his brother.

Maybe Rhaegar seduce her or used her for his own madness.

His daughter was a bargaining chip for Robert's own selfishness to his amusement.

Part of him wants to curse Robert on the day he forces this marriage, but he is glad that the path to the Throne is secured through his grandson.

He nostalgic thought about his eldest daughter. He remembers how she would run away from her Septas or better yet, hide from that Lannister Queen. She holds onto her wooden sword to fight and train with him. He took her to court, then grace her presence in Winterfell. Her wedding day and her husband at her side.

He was brought out of his memories by Davos.

"My Lord!" Davos called to him in solar.

Stannis did not need to guess, he knows.

"They're here."

Stannis walked through his halls along with Davos and a few members of his household and go to greet his daughter and good son. He heard screeching sounds and look up into the skies.

By gods! Dragons they are true.

* * *

 **(They are the size of Danerys dragons from season 4)**

* * *

All three of them are growing and the white dragon who was supposed to be the runt is bigger than they are.

The ships are being escorted by the House of Martells and many of the Dornish banners are joining their cause.

He felt a relief sigh that he has been holding in for some time.

Jon came from the board along with his eldest daughter holding his first-born grandson and Shireen is holding hands with Lady Eleanor Estermont coming as well.

Stannis noticed that his good son came into his father's coloring of red and black, but his cape has a wolf's fur attached his shoulders.

Yes, Jon Snow or whatever his name is. He does have the great image of a king, but the question is what will he do about it?

Stannis stood straight and Jon Snow came before him.

"Lord Stark or shall I call you King now?" Stannis is not beating around the bushes. He needs to know his intention about his claims.

"I am not king yet until Westeros wished to have me as one to rule all of seven kingdoms." Jon told him which gave Stannis strange notion about that.

"Even if it was yours by, right?"

Jon stood still and gave his final answer, "I doubt anyone would like another mad Targaryen on the throne like Joffrey Waters, Cersei Lannister or Tywin Lannister."

Stannis stood there.

The air itself became tense.

"A vow is a vow." Stannis bend his knee before the true king of Westereos.

All his own people bend the knee to his goodson.

"I, Jaehaerys Targaryen accept you back into our original vow." So, that's his Targaryen name. It has a nice touch to it.

He bowed his head again. Yes, a vow is the same as following the laws.

"My wife told that I need someone I could trust. I need someone who can help keep our rights on the throne. Our family have disrespect yours for centuries now. Oyrs Baratheon and Aegon Targaryen would be disappointed in us for years of shaming ourselves. So, I have decided to name you Hand of the King." Jon announced his intentions.

Stannis looked up. He surprised himself and others that he gobs smacked like a fish out of water.

"My King, I'm…. words can't express this opportunity you have bestowed upon me." He became speechless that he could have sworn that tears are falling from his eyes.

He wonders when he has felt tired.

For years, he served dutifully to his vows and laws. Yet it was not enough to be acknowledged.

Not by Robert. Not by anyone. Here he is. For the first time in his life, this self-proclaimed bastard had honored him with such a request.

"Will you Lord Stannis become my Lord Hand?" His grace hand is offered for him to be lifted. Stannis took his hand and shake it in acceptance.

"It would be an honor to serve as your Hand."

* * *

 _Measter Cressen history record: Since then Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone had become King Jaehaerys III Targaryen Lord Hand. Stannis has been given back Storms End by his king and he passed them down to his second daughter's son whom was named Steffon. Stannis continue being his Hand for years. Thanks to Stannis Baratheon the realm prosperous than ever. After Jaehaerys death, he helps his daughter, Queen Elizabeth with her newly crowned son, Orys Targaryen continue their reign. He laid his death by old age. He was the oldest at the age of 104 years old. They say that Stannis Baratheon did smile when he died. Many would like to believe that Stannis had found peace._

* * *

 **That's that! Thanks for being patient with me because I had classes and homework to continue. Hope you like it!**

 **Next Chapter, Jon went to meet Newly crowned King Renly Baratheon. Battlefield or discuss terms! Robb Stark mistakes and Lannister moving against them.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
